


One's Broken Ideals : Prologue (Les Roses Noires)

by KesaKo



Series: One's Broken Ideals [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Charles in a Wheelchair, Depression, ERIK STOP, Emma you meanie, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik no, Erik what are you doing, Fix-It, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Paralysis, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Poetic, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon, Post-Cuba, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, all the feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le soir même des événements de Cuba - avant que Charles ne succombe à l'amère douceur des sédatifs ; après la colère, les larmes brûlantes, le manque, déjà - un air de variété française de la décennie passée retentit dans l'esprit d'Erik. Vengeur, étranglant son âme meurtrie. Oh, comme il connaît cet air. <em>"Charles"</em>, suffoquent ses pensées. Mais Erik ne peut plus rien pour son ancien ami. Le monde a besoin qu'il devienne Magnéto. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire...<br/>La seule, seule chose qui pourrait aider Charles à aller mieux...</p>
<p>"<em>J'effacerai les souvenirs de Charles Xavier.</em>" Lui promet Emma.</p>
<p>Le lendemain, contre toute-attente, Erik ne se souvient plus des mois qui se sont écoulés depuis la nuit où il a plongé dans la mer pour arrêter Shaw.</p>
<p>Ceci marqua le début d'un recommencement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FANART

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH SUMMARY : The evening following the events of Cuba - before Charles gives in to the bittersweet influence of the morphine ; after the anger, the white-hot tears, the longing, already there - a soft, vengeful tune from 50s France that both of them know all too well echoes in Erik's mind, stiffing his soul. _'Charles'_ , his thoughts croak helplessly.  
> But Erik can't do anything for his former friend now - The world needs him to become Magneto. The only thing he can do...  
> The one thing that would help Charles getting better... 
> 
> " _I'll erase Charles Xavier's memory._ " Emma assures him. 
> 
> The day after that, surprisingly, Erik can't remember what happened since he dived into the sea to stop Shaw's submarine.
> 
> This marked the start of a new beginning.
> 
> \------
> 
> J'ai commencé cette fanfic en 2012, après des mois à en rêver chaque scène cruciale, chaque détail au final insignifiant. Elle occupe dans mon cœur une place toute particulière du fait du soin quasi maternel avec laquelle je la traite, la forme. Je publie cette histoire par plaisir personnel, mais j'espère que, quelque part/un jour où l'autre, un francophone prendra plaisir à suivre les aventures tragiques de Charles et Erik qui auraient pu directement faire suite à _X-Men: First Class_ ( _Days of Future Past_ n'était alors pas sorti).
> 
> /!\ Mise en garde concernant un contenu qui pourrait choquer le lecteur  
> One's Broken Ideals : Les Roses Noires abordera l'enfance troublée d'Erik et de Charles, et en conséquence, fera mention de violence physique : mention de violences passées sur mineur, description graphique de sang et "d'auto-mutilation" (sans douleur) ; de dépression ; de violence morale sur mineur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par [Thacmis](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/).

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  

###  **Prologue :  
 **Les Roses Noires **  
******

****

 

**I**

 

Le nom du monde était souffrance.

Être immobile, inconscient, douce torture. Immobile. Paralysé.

De douleur.

Le nom du monde était souffrance.

Être sans espoir, et perdu, et abandonné. De ceux qu'on aime. Drogué.

A la gloire de l'oubli.

Le nom du monde était souffrance.

A la tienne, Erik. Un dernier cognac, mon ami ? C'est à ton tour de jouer, rappelle-toi.

Le nom du monde est agonie.

Nerfs tranchés, panique, inconscience. Douce torture.

Un vieux disque d'Edith Piaf qui tourne, et tourne, et tourne… Et l'alcool qui nous fait tourner la tête, tourner la tête, tourner la tête…

Me fait te regarder.

Le nom du monde…

\- Donnez-lui plus de morphine, vous voyez bien qu'il hurle !

Le nom… Le nom du monde…

 

**II**

 

Bizarrement, ce fut l'écho lointain, puis insistant, d'une vieille musique qui tint Erik éveillé cette nuit-là. La mélodie, qui une dizaine d'heures auparavant avait eu tendance à accélérer le rythme des battements de son cœur, ne faisait que l'ouvrir maintenant, pour le rendre plus béat encore, puis pour le serrer à lui en couper le souffle. La musique tournait dans son esprit comme une cruelle blague du destin, des paroles françaises romantiques sur un clip vidéo d'une colonne vertébrale brisée, d'un corps arqué. D'une trahison sans nom. Je t'ai blessé. J'ai blessé ta chair, j'ai blessé la confiance aveugle dans tes yeux.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras…_

Hurlement avorté par la douleur indescriptible.

_Qu'il me parle tout bas…_

La mort froide, glaciale, polaire. De l'espoir. De l'espoir que malgré le meurtre de Shaw, Charles…

_Je vois la vie en rose…_

«  _Non Erik. C'est toi qui as fait ça. »_

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, dans le couloir, puis s'arrêtèrent dans la chambre. Sans détourner ses yeux hargneux et son visage humide de la fenêtre, il répondit à la question muette :

\- Il est toujours éveillé. Il se venge.

La musique augmenta de volume dans son esprit et Erik Lehnsherr agrippa plus fort les rebords de la fenêtre en laissant sa tête tomber en avant, un sanglot échappant d'entre ses dents serrées.

 

**III**

 

Vingt-quatre heures passèrent avant que le verdict ne tombe. Qu'Erik ne trouve Emma Frost et ne la rallie à sa cause.

Charles serait paralysé à vie.

L'annonce, comme une flèche d'adamantium dans ses poumons. Les crevant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve plus d'air à respirer et que ses yeux s'humectent de larmes qui ne couleraient plus. Paralysé à vie. Il y avait maintenant plus de douze heures que Charles avait quitté son esprit. Il ne le sentait plus. Alors, par fierté, Erik avait remis son casque de Magnéto. Le casque semblait lourd et mal taillé, soudain.

 _Je ne suis pas prêt_ , se dit-il, _j_ _e ne pourrai sauver mes frères et mes sœurs en n'étant que l'assassin de Charles._

Il fallait pourtant qu'il réalise enfin son véritable potentiel. Qu'il arrête de ses mains puissantes la folie des humains. Qui avaient provoqué la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, sinon pire : ils avaient tué _Charles_. C’était Charles qui avait le potentiel de porter dans ses mains l’avenir du monde terrestre. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi enorgueilli par son arrogant pacifisme. Il savait qu'une part de son ami mourrait de sa trahison. Sa faute. _Sa_ faute. Par sa faute, la vie de Charles Xavier passerait d'espoir au ressentiment fielleux. Son cœur saigna. Sois fort, mon frère. Tes idéaux ont beau être naïfs, que ne ferais-je pas pour qu'ils continuent à se refléter dans tes yeux exempts de souffrance, Charles ?

 

La double-porte aux jointures métalliques s'ouvrit brusquement pour se plaquer contre le mur le temps qu'Erik Lehnsherr la franchisse d'une démarche déterminée. Suivi de près par Emma Frost sous sa forme de diamant, il parcourut les couloirs de l'hôpital sans qu'aucune des infirmières statiques, aucun des gardes immobiles ne les interceptent. Les poupées d’Emma ne bougeaient jamais. La concentration se lisait sur chacun des visages des deux mutants. Pour deux raisons différentes.

Réussir.

Ne pas flancher.

 

_« Emma, lui avait alors dit Magnéto la veille lorsqu'ils se furent tous deux installés dans de moelleux et confortables fauteuils de cuir qui avaient semblé ravir la mutante, je suis allé te chercher car nous poursuivons le même but à présent. Je t'ai libérée, car tu es une des créatures les plus libres et les plus fières qui soient. Je veux construire un monde à notre image._

_Un demi-sourire qu'on aurait pu jugé goguenard s'il n'avait pas été si féminin s'était dessiné sur les traits de Frost._

_\- Mais avant cela… Avait-elle insinué d'un air amusé en regardant ses ongles égratignés par_ tant _de solitude à la CIA._

_\- Avant cela, je dois devenir Magnéto. Je dois pouvoir me dédier entièrement à notre cause. Il faut—_

_\- Oh je t'en prie ! Avait-elle coupé avec ennui. Je te rappelle que je suis télépathe. Tu veux le sauver, soit. Te détourner de ton légume d’ami servira mon intérêt, donc je t'aiderai. J'effacerai les souvenirs de Charles Xavier, mais assure-toi qu'il soit assez faible pour cela. Assure-toi de choisir avec soin ton scénario, car ton fichu télépathe serait bien capable de me convaincre que je suis un bûcheron canadien même allongé dans ce lit qu'il ne quittera plus jamais. »_

 

J'effacerai les souvenirs de Charles Xavier. Soulagement. Douleur.

Détermination.

C'est pour son bien. Son bonheur passait par l'oubli.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'Erik pouvait faire à présent pour alléger le fardeau que Charles porterait jusqu'à sa mort. Le trophée de participation récolté pour s'être lié d'amitié avec le monstre de Shaw. Mais effacer sa mémoire était le cadeau le plus fort qu'Erik avait à lui offrir. Effacer sa présence qui, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, avait compté pour quelqu'un… Effacer leur confiance mutuelle, fragile, première pour Erik, comme un amour adolescent… Et puis, sans qu'Emma ne le sache encore… Effacer… _ça_.

Une odeur chaude dans la bibliothèque. Une larme pour lui. Une musique. Deux regards.

Stop. Ne pas flancher. Erik s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Blanche. Un hôpital.

 

_« Azazel vient de me confirmer qu'il a été transféré à l'hôpital. Avait-il annoncé le soir précédent en entendant le pas de ses pieds nus._

_\- C'est mieux pour lui. Je me sens rassurée._

_Erik s'était brutalement retourné vers Raven à ces mots, et quelque chose dans ses yeux brûlés et débordants de sang avait fait reculé la jeune mutante. Le survivant de la Shoah avait dû reprendre ses esprits pour entendre que la sœur de Charles était encore trop comme son frère pour se méfier comme elle aurait dû le faire. Comme Erik le faisait. Il s'était retourné vers la fenêtre._

_\- C’est un mutant. Avait-il repris avec colère contre le reste du monde, et Raven ne douta pas de l'identité de ce « il ». Te souviens-tu de la Une du journal télévisé de ce soir ? T'en souviens-tu ?_

_Un bruit de déglutition difficile avait alors retenti derrière Erik._

_\- Ma riposte à Cuba n'est pas passée inaperçue. Ça veut dire que le "danger mutant" a été mis sur liste prioritaire ! Que Charles sera leur premier cobaye !_

_\- Non !_

_Le happement désespéré avait eu pour effet de calmer Erik, qui avait ajouté avec ferveur et placidité, les yeux plongés dans les lumières de la ville :_

_\- J'irai vérifier par moi-même les soins qu'ils lui administrent. Ils mourront tous si jamais ils osent lui faire quelque chose, tu m'en seras témoin. Ils mourront tous s'ils touchent Charles. »_

 

La seconde d'après, il faisait jouer la poignée de la porte et la poussait pour pénétrer dans la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis la plage, et, une seconde, Erik se sentit crever en le voyant allongé quasi-sans vie sur un lit blanc, dans un espace aussi vide. Seul. Ni Hank, ni Raven, ni lui. Charles n'avait pas encore perdu de ses couleurs, mais ses yeux, même d'ici, parurent vitreux lorsqu'il les entrouvrit difficilement sous l’effet pesant de la morphine. Azazel s'était matérialisé ici cinq minutes auparavant au cas où une personne vivante échapperait au contrôle d'Emma et emmènerait Charles loin d'ici. Charles devait être trop drogué pour pouvoir les contrôler. 

Ou peut-être n'avait-il plus de raison de se battre, à présent.

Erik s'approcha, et enleva son casque. Pourquoi empêcher quelqu’un qui va perdre tout souvenir de lire une dernière fois vos pensées intimes ?

La respiration du télépathe était laborieuse ; ses yeux, fatigués. Il semblait odieusement fragile dans ce lit. Humain. Comme si ses cils et ses os avaient été de cristal, sa peau, qu'Erik devinait à ses épaules nues, soie légère qu'on ne s'accorde à effleurer. Si tout avait été autrement, si c'était simplement la balle de Moira qui s'était plantée dans le dos de Charles, Erik se serait approché, lui aurait posé une main sur l'épaule, aurait écarté une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux lorsqu'il se serait endormi…

_Accélère !_

L'ordre pressant d'Emma, plantée à la porte, le ramena sur Terre et, sans briser le contact de ses yeux avec ceux de Charles, il souleva précautionneusement sa tête pour s'asseoir sur son oreiller et laisser reposer le crâne du télépathe sur ses genoux. Le geste tendre ne lui attira aucun sourire.  _Trop tard_ , pouvait-il entendre.

\- Tu es finalement venu… me souhaiter… l'au revoir… que tu me devais… à Cuba ?

La voix de Charles était tiède, glaciale donc, et difficile, de douleur. Ses lèvres rouges, pincées comme sur la plage. Pour résister. Les yeux d'Erik étaient plongés dans les siens, doux, chauds sur un visage si dur de détermination.

\- Je suis venu nous dire adieu, Charles.

Implication. Sous-entendus. Cela avait toujours été comme ça avec Erik, pensa Charles. Sentiments mixtes, confus. Révoltés ? Charles tendit son esprit vers Azazel qui écoutait. Le plan, lut-il dans les pensées du téléporteur, était d'éradiquer ses souvenirs. Révoltés, donc : Erik, si tu crois _un instant_... Les mots venimeux étaient lourds à sortir de sa bouche, pourtant fluides.

\- M'effacer la mémoire ne me ramènera pas mes jambes, Erik.

Une lame de douleur traversa les yeux clairs du concerné, disparue l'instant d'après. Une main se posa doucement dans les cheveux humides de sueur de Charles. Il pouvait à peine bouger, donc se dégager pour fuir ou asséner un coup pour se libérer... Alors, Charles s'accrocha à la vision vacillante du mutant dont les lèvres se mirent à bouger pour formuler un étrange espoir brut. De l'amertume en bloc.

\- Je suis venu pour t'offrir une chance de recommencer ta vie. Annonça-t-il sans sourciller. Une chance de tout recommencer comme si rien ne s'était passé, depuis cette nuit où tu as plongé dans l'océan pour m'arrêter. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, et le maximum que j'aie à offrir. Je vais arracher de ton cerveau la colère, et… je vais enlever _ça_ aussi, Charles.

Oh, son cœur.

Implication. Sous-entendus. Qui ne l'étaient plus. Tout à coup, le non-dit était formulé, le tendre, tendre et anxieux deviné, un lien entre eux, ils le reconnaissaient enfin comme des hommes. Le cœur de Charles s’emballa d’anticipation. Erik humidifia ses lèvres instinctivement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il déglutissait d'une gorge sèche. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait plus assez de temps pour goûter ce lien, peser les souvenirs… supplier.

\- Magnéto, dépêche-toi, il en arrive d'autres, et je ne pourrai pas tous les immobiliser ! S'écria Emma Frost, et le fait qu'elle formule la phrase à voix haute les renseigna sur le fait qu'elle était en difficulté.

Alors il reprit, lançant juste un regard à Azazel qui s'approchait avec une aiguille, avant de reporter ses yeux dans ceux de Charles :

\- Je vais m'enlever de tes souvenirs, ainsi jamais plus je ne verrai la trahison et la souffrance se refléter dans les yeux d'Emma lorsqu'elle sondera tes pensées.

\- Tu crois que c'est du courage, Erik, persifla Charles d'une voix tremblante de colère, mais c'est de la lâcheté. Effacer une partie de ma souffrance allégera ta culpabilité. Tu n'as  _aucune idée…_

\- C'est faux. 

Lorsqu'Azazel atteignit Erik, le visage de Charles se contorsionna de rage, retenant des larmes brûlantes qui inondaient l'eau de ses yeux clairs, et il ordonna :

\- Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le fasses.

Sans un mot, Erik s’empara de l'aiguille remplie de tranquillisant à l’aide de ses pouvoirs, puis l'approcha du cou du télépathe, l'enfonça un peu, et appuya sans hésitation. Le liquide se déversa en quelques secondes. Erik ne prêta aucune attention à Emma qui s'avançait ; de sa main libre, il releva les cheveux de Charles en arrière pour le rafraîchir, ignorant les éclairs bleuis que lancèrent ses yeux :

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour ton corps. Continua-t-il d'une voix posée et rationnelle. Je n'ai _aucun_ moyen encore pour remonter le temps et prendre à ta place la balle que me destinait Moira.

La respiration de Charles s'interrompit un instant. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger.

\- Mais Charles, je trouverai un moyen de te refaire marcher.

Son univers était le visage d'Erik, si proche qu'il n'aurait pu évité qu'en fermant les yeux. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux. Le punir de ce dernier contact _._  Le produit l’empêchait de hurler.

Mais Emma.

 _Alors mon mignon,_ susurra-elle en assaillant soudainement son esprit de l'endroit où elle se tenait _, montre-moi ce dont Erik a tellement peur de me parler et que je dois effacer pour son bien…_

Une piqûre dans son cerveau. Oh. Ça faisait donc cet effet-là une intrusion mentale ? Il ne pouvait… Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait - il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Erik défilèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, la tendresse, un peu trop de tendresse… Non, pas cette partie-là…

 _Oh, voilà une chose intéressante ! Vraiment ?_  Gloussa Emma. _Oh_ , _comme c'est risible !_

Par-delà le mental, Erik constituait son seul univers visible. Il le détestait. Il le détestait si fort, son cœur en aurait explosé.

\- Je te le jure, continuait-il au dessus de lui, inconscient de la manipulation d'Emma, un jour, tu me verras arriver et je te rendrai un milliardième de ce que tu m'as donné en te rendant tes jambes.

Charles aurait souhaité vomir sa rage. Petit à petit, les souvenirs concernant Erik éclataient comme des bulles de savon dans son esprit. _Je dois les protéger._ Combat féroce et invisible. Perdu d'avance. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas prendre celui-là… Pas _celui-là_ … Pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas revécu une dernière fois...

 _« Son souffle dans son cou, chaud, et brûlant comme la cheminée encadrant la bibliothèque en face de lui. Souffle-rire, soupir. Désir.  
_ _\- Depuis quand lis-tu l'allemand, Charles ? Et en tenant le livre à l'envers qui plus est ? »_

Comment finissait-il déjà ?

\- M'as-tu entendu, Charles ?

La question d’Erik était un murmure. Emma elle, parlait par voie télépathique, calmement, hurlements. Déchirants.

_Tu l'as aidé à tuer Sebastian Shaw espèce d'ordure, compte sur moi pour faire de ton futur une colère sans remède. Et tu sais comment je vais faire ?_

Ses yeux étaient ouverts sur Erik, qui lui caressaient les cheveux. _Fuis_ , voulut-il lui hurler.

_Je vais lui effacer la mémoire à lui aussi, dans son sommeil. Mais toi tu n'en sauras rien, puisque tu auras oublié notre conversation. La façon dont je compte te faire souffrir, c'est en te laissant intact le désir que tu éprouves pour lui._

Le regard sans parole d'Erik, tendre, trop tendre à présent. Presque calme, s'il n’avait pas été rongé par l'acidité de la culpabilité. Murmurant sans un mot : je vais rester auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Comme si cela était suffisant. Comme si cela rachetait l'effacement de ses souvenirs.

_Tu te crois si intelligent, Charles Xavier. Souviens-toi toujours que je t'ai battu, par delà l'amnésie que je vais t'infliger. Même ton précieux Erik m'a choisie. Regarde, regarde comme il t'oublie vite !_

Un flash d'Erik prenant fiévreusement la télépathe à quatre pattes. L'image mentale lui donna envie de hurler.

 _« C'est un souvenir profondément beau, Erik, merci._  
_\- Je ne savais pas que je l'avais encore.  
_ _\- Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois. Il n'y a pas que la douleur... _»__

Le disque s'arrêtait là. Il ne se souvenait plus. Il ne se souvenait plus. Que se passait-il après ?

Qui — est cet homme penché sur moi ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

 _Charles,_ susurra dans sa tête une voix masculine et familière sur laquelle il n'arrivait plus à mettre de nom, _si tu m'entends toujours, entends que jamais on ne commencera ce que j'envisageais pour nous. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé._

Non. Ce soir-là... Dans la bibliothèque...

 _\- Depuis quand lis-tu l'allemand, Charles ?_ _  
_ _\- Depuis quand lis-tu l'allemand, Charles ?_

Malgré ses efforts, le rire d'Emma se mêla dans sa tête à un air de chanson française, et ce fut la dernière chose qui lui parvint avant qu'il ne succombe au sommeil induit par la drogue.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**IV**

 

Emma Frost ne se considérait pas comme une mauvaise personne. Non. Elle se savait machiavélique à ses heures, manipulatrice, _vilaine_ \- mot qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement pour l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur les hommes quand elle l’agrémentait d'une moue espiègle -, mais elle savait avoir son propre sens de la justice : réparer un tord par la manipulation grâce aux pouvoirs que lui avait octroyée l'évolution des espèces était _justice_. Et elle excellait dans le domaine : Emma faisait mal avec des mots adaptés aux circonstances.

Prenons ce _Charles Xavier_ par exemple - une _honte_ qu'un mutant aussi craquant devienne un légume - son sens de la justice lui avait intimé de venger son ancien amant Sebastian Shaw ; les circonstances, murmurées que Magnéto aurait lui aussi souhaité mettre derrière lui toute la débâcle de l'affaire Charles Xavier, mais craignait de ne pas _souffrir assez_ pour ce qu'il avait fait. Très juif, ce sentiment. Quelle notion stupide, se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref : elle allait donc lui effacer la mémoire à lui aussi, puisque cela servirait la cause mutante. Et cela lui éviterait des migraines. Elle avait aussitôt décidé qu'elle le ferait dans le sommeil du mutant afin d'éviter d'avoir affaire à un relent d'agressivité du petit jouet de Sebastian. Histoire de gagner du temps. 

Certes, Emma avait déformé la vérité auprès du télépathe en lui disant qu'elle et _Erik_ étaient... fusionnels, dirons-nous, mais qui lui reprocherait d'avoir joué un peu à présent que cette tourmente badine était effacée à vie de la mémoire du seul témoin ?

Soudain, elle vit Magnéto s'approcher et prendre place face à elle dans le même fauteuil que la veille.

\- J'ai couvert les derniers preuves de notre... visite à l'hôpital.

\- Tu as donc supprimé ceux qui nous avaient vus ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'y accordait pas d'importance d'ailleurs. L'idée l'amusait juste.

\- Je l'aurais fait, pour que Charles ne se doute de rien à son réveil, mais il se trouve que tu as fait un bon travail, pour une première fois. Je parle du contrôle du personnel de l'hôpital, mais je devrais sans doute aussi évoquer tes aptitudes à effacer la mémoire.

Une demande d'informations voilée. Emma sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait d'effacer la mémoire d’un mutant psychique, et même si elle avait d'instinct compris comment faire, elle n'était toujours pas totalement sûre que son travail soit parfait. Surtout confié à l'analyse d'un autre télépathe.

Elle avait également été confrontée à d'autres problèmes.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire Magnéto - _et aussi ce que tu pensais tout haut et ne me disais pas_ , rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même -, mais il faut que je te dise : j'ai été incapable d'enlever chez Charles Xavier tout ce que... tu souhaitais qu'il oublie. Les principaux souvenirs que tu me désignais sont effacés totalement. Mais concernant...

Elle fit un geste approximatif et circulaire de la main, ne sachant pas quel mot utiliser pour cette chose un peu écœurante.

\- Continue.

\- Eh bien, j'ai été incapable d'aller plus loin que la surface. Sa conception de toi était liée à ce sentiment aussi intimement qu'une branche d'ADN, et ce depuis votre toute première rencontre.

Si Emma n'avait pas été télépathe, elle aurait cru que cette annonce n'émouvait pas plus cet homme qu'elle aurait ému un caillou. Mais elle était télépathe. Erik Lehnsherr lui était aussi transparent qu'un cours d'eau. Émotion. Douleur.

 _Regrets_.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai été obligée de laisser le trognon de son affection dans son esprit, autrement j'aurais été obligée d'effacer ton _existence entière_ de sa mémoire. Et ça n'aurait définitivement pas été très futé. Son entourage l'aurait vite conduit à trouver des pistes.

Erik était entièrement tourné vers cette conversation. La réussite de cette opération, l'avenir de Charles, était d'une importance capitale pour lui. Il s'efforçait d'écouter avec la plus grande attention, alerte, tentant de deviner les non-dits qu'Emma clarifiait la seconde suivante. Mais.

" _Sa conception de toi était liée à ce sentiment aussi intimement qu'une branche d'ADN."_

Sa réponse. Charles _avait été_  attaché à lui. Une vague de remords l'étourdit - bloqua une inspiration superficielle. Il aurait dû le protéger. De qui, comment, _comment_ reprendre cette balle ? Impossible. Il était trop tard maintenant.

\- Ce que je veux dire encore une fois, reprit Emma, c'est qu'un rien réussirait à réactiver ce que tu voulais effacer si tu venais à croiser son chemin par hasard, car il ne t'aura pas oublié.

Et la sentence tomba :

\- Il ne faut plus jamais que tu revoies Charles Xavier.

 

Peu après, Erik était monté se coucher. L'annonce se répéta une fois dans son esprit avant qu'il ne l'intériorise. Esprit discipliné. Habitué à évaluer la nécessité des choses. De toute façon, ne plus voir Charles avait été dans ses plans, puisque toute rencontre avec le télépathe permettrait à celui-ci de rattraper les souvenirs particuliers qui lui manquaient en les piochant sans l'esprit d'Erik. Sans compter qu'une rencontre affaiblirait sa détermination féroce de mener la race mutante à la place qui lui était due : le prochain stade de l'évolution. Les discours de Charles Xavier l’avaient assez ralenti.

Mais entre deux, oui entre deux... il chercherait un remède à la paralysie physique de Charles. Car il ne pourrait jamais se présenter devant lui à nouveau avant de lui avoir rendu ses jambes. Mais s'il y arrivait... Peut-être... Peut-être cette fois irait-il leur servir un verre de bourbon et discuter _ADN_ avec le professeur d'Oxford. Non. Ne plus jamais le voir, tourner la page d'un épilogue au goût exotique. Même en flirtant avec le sommeil et les songes comme en ce moment il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser ce genre de pensées.

 

La lune était à son zénith d’encre lorsqu'Emma entra dans la chambre avec une grâce et un silence félin. Elle vit Magnéto allongé et endormi, tourmenté, et n'attendit pas plus pour commencer son travail méthodique. Celui-ci serait plus complet, plus travaillé que le premier. Xavier aurait été le cobaye, mais elle avait besoin de Magnéto pour la conquête du monde et pour assurer sa position, c'était lui la priorité. Sans en avoir conscience, elle effaça tout avec une barbarie de chirurgien expérimental.

Tout s'envola : les après-midi au Manoir, leur rencontre sous l'eau, _“il y a de la bonté en toi Erik”_ , le satellite, les regards, les séances d'entraînements, “ _vous n'êtes plus seul”_ ,

son sourire,

 _“je suis comme vous",_  la confiance, les parties d'échecs, son sourire,

 _“peut-être alors que tu as ta réponse”_ , la musique, “ _sa conception de toi était liée à ce sentiment aussi intimement qu'une branche d'ADN, et ce depuis votre toute première rencontre”,_

l'affection lue dans ses gestes,

les semaines sur la route, _“je te jure qu'un jour tu me verras_ _arriver_ … _et je te rendrai un milliardième de ce que tu m'as donné en te rendant tes jambes_ ”, _“tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix”, "quel adorable rat de laboratoire tu fais, Charles",_

son sourire,

 _“attends, Erik”_ ,

un toucher,

de la chaleur,

de l'appréhension,

des non-dits,

la musique, l'alcool... La musique...

Et il ne resta plus que le reste : la noirceur.

 _Voilà_ , pensa-t-elle en se relevant. Emma Frost ne se considérait décidément pas comme une mauvaise personne. Et puis, si vous voulez une preuve : en plus de faire une bonne action, elle laissa intact le nouvel intérêt de Magnéto pour les traitements des lésions des anormaux. Un hobby qui lui passerait en se répétant son mantra de la suprématie mutante.

Et c'est avec le visage serein que seule la satisfaction d'avoir accompli son devoir confère qu'elle tourna les talons pour aller se coucher dans ses draps de soie.

Et puisqu'elle n'était pas Emma Frost sans son petit côté _vilaine_ , elle salua distraitement de la main et ajouta à voix haute :

\- Petite vengeance en ta mémoire, Sébastian mon chéri.

 

**V**

 

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir s'il ne se réveille pas ? »_

_« Ne mourez pas, professeur, s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Le mutant est toujours dans le coma, ça va faire trois jours maintenant, se pourrait-il que son cerveau surhumain l'ait placé dans cet état pour se protéger ? »_

_« Il n'y a plus de draps propres à l'étage deux ! »_

_« Une sorte de bouclier mental. »_

_« Professeur, pas vous en plus des autres... »_

 

Les réflexes d'abord. La conscience ensuite. Ses capacités mutantes se réveillaient bien avant lui, et ça Charles Xavier ne finissait jamais de s'en étonner, bien qu'il fût diplômé depuis plusieurs années en génétique et soit professeur à Oxford. Les souvenirs après. Il était à l'hôpital. Hôpital parce qu'il... Il dut froncer les sourcils pour tenter de se rappeler, mais le geste avait provoqué les cris de joie de deux adolescents dans la petite chambre, et Charles perdit le cours de ses pensées en tentant d'ouvrir des yeux fragiles à la lumière environnante lorsqu'ils s'empressèrent de le saisir chacun par un bras.

\- Professeur !

Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer et il les cligna sur le jeune homme blond au visage droit qui le regardait sur sa droite. Alex Summers, dit Havok. L'autre, un garçon aux tâches de rousseur et aux cheveux roux un peu fous, était Sean Cassidy. Le Hurleur. Charles enregistra ces informations, soulagé de voir qu'ils allaient bien malgré l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais avant tout...

\- Raven... Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par un manque d'usage. Où est... Raven ?

Une main quitta son bras, et Charles vit les garçons se relever simultanément pour échanger un regard silencieux. Silencieux. Mais pas pour Charles Xavier.

\- Professeur... Commença doucement Alex en reposant doucement sa main sur son bras. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Raven est partie.

Raven. Partie. Il avait beau avoir entendu la vérité deux secondes avant que l'adolescent ne parle, ces deux secondes ne lui avaient pas permis de rassembler les souvenirs nécessaires pour se rappeler. Partie ? Pourquoi ? Pour où ? Et Charles vit Sean serrer les poings lorsqu'il demanda avec plus de conviction :

\- Comment ça « _Raven est partie »_?

Sa sœur, partie ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus ? De la brume le cernait, compacte, partout. Partie... Loin ? _Morte_ ? Un brouillard intense. Angoisse. _Non, non_... Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Soudain, il se releva dans son lit d'hôpital, et appela :

\- Raven ! _Raven !_

\- P-Professeur, elle ne peut pas vous entendre. Sean, espèce de demeuré, appelle quelqu'un !

La seconde d'après, le mutant était dans le couloir. Mais Charles ne voyait rien. Il se concentrait à sentir la présence de sa sœur aux kilomètres à la ronde. Rien. Pourquoi ses questions menaient-elles toutes à une fumée dense dans son cerveau ? Un brouillard. Un _mur_. Que faisait-il ici ? Raven. Brusquement il se leva pour courir. Courir loin vers Raven, et cette chose qu'il pressentait s'être enfuie. Mais il tomba face contre terre au pied de son lit.

Sa tête cogna lourdement contre le sol froid.

Du sable brûlant. Cuba. “Tu _devrais aller avec lui. C'est ce que tu veux.”_

Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

\- UN MÉDECIN !

Charles se rappelait. Ses yeux restèrent froids et vides de longues heures jusqu'à trouver un sommeil artificiel.

 

Le docteur qui s'occupait de lui lui expliqua, ainsi qu'aux enfants, et à Moira quand elle passa le voir, qu'il souffrait certainement d'une amnésie passagère due à la lourde opération qu'il avait dû subir juste après sa blessure. Ça plus l'état de choc auquel ils auraient tous pu s'attendre... Mais le temps eut beau passer, Charles ne se souvint de rien. L'inquiétude des deux jeunes mutants grandit. Cependant, ils se rassérénèrent vite lorsqu'ils comprirent que l'amnésie n'était que partielle, comme elles le sont souvent. Ils lui posèrent toutes sortes de questions auxquelles le professeur trouva des réponses dans la plupart des cas.

\- Où vivez-vous ?

\- _Nous_ vivons à Westchester dans le manoir que j'ai habité avec Raven étant enfant.

\- Si je vous dis "gros truc bleu pelucheux" ?

\- Je te réponds qu'il faudrait que tu évites d'appeler Hank comme ça devant lui, Sean.

\- Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher en prison Alex, car la CIA cherchait des mutants pour son unité spéciale.

\- Comment je m'appelle ?

\- Tu t'appelles Sean, Sean.

\- Espèce de crétin !

\- Juste pour être sûr. Et est-ce que vous avez déjà trouvé du cannabis dans ma chambre ?

\- No-Quoi ?

\- Rien qu'une petite blague, Professeur.

Quelque chose dans les pensées soulagées du jeune homme lui laissait pourtant présager que Sean ne plaisantait pas tant que ça et qu'il devrait fouiller le carton sous ses magasines de charme. Il laissa couler. Le regard d'Alex se fit plus sérieux, et craintif.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

Charles secoua doucement la tête, pinçant un peu les lèvres.

\- Combien... sont partis, ce jour-là ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était peut-être l'idée que trop de gens les avait quittés, peu importe leur nombre. Peut-être parce que Raven et Erik... Erik.

Erik.

Le nom provoqua quelque chose dans son cerveau, comme une idée, une accélération dans sa réflexion. Et un trou dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une douleur si intense ?

\- ...que vous m'entendez ?

\- C'est Erik Lehnsherr qui m'a tiré dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Coupa Charles sans s'en rendre compte, levant soudain son visage vers Alex.

Un silence. Puis une mimique de rage fiévreuse.

\- C'est lui, ouais. Cracha brutalement Alex.

\- Alex, non ! C'est moi Charles, c'est ma balle qui est rentrée dans ton corps !

Moira, qui s'était faite si discrète - comme chaque fois depuis l'arrivée du télépathe à l'hôpital -, s'était brusquement levée pour contredire le jeune mutant. Elle s'avança auprès du lit jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant Charles et prendre sa main dans les siennes.

\- Je visais Erik, et il a dévié la balle vers toi sans le vouloir, oh je suis désolée Charles, je suis si désolée, si j'avais su...

Mais tous finirent par se rendre compte que le professeur s'était retiré dans son monde aux premiers mots d'Alex. Ils repartirent le soir sans réussir à passer une fois outre les barrières invisibles qui ceinturaient l'esprit muet de Charles Xavier.

Erik.

Erik Lehnsherr.

Chaque fois que le nom prenait le télépathe au dépourvu, il allait droit taper dans une impression de... d'il ne savait quoi. Qui l'irritait. Il était encore trop confus pour réfléchir logiquement avec du recul, aussi décidait-il de remettre ce problème à plus tard. Il repensa à sa réaction quand, dans l'après-midi, il avait évoqué son départ. Un serrement de cœur. Oh, Charles était bien du genre à socialiser avec tout le monde, il en était conscient, mais _pourquoi_ mettre son désespoir le concernant au même niveau que celui qu'il éprouvait en pensant à Raven ? Erik était... celui qui avait planté la balle dans sa colonne vertébrale. _Colère_. Une vague de colère jaillit de l'esprit de Charles. Elle se perdit sur les draps, puis le sol, puis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital silencieux et noir... Calme-toi, cher Charles, mets ton esprit en paix. La rancœur ne te mènera nulle part. Vois où elle a mené Erik.

Loin de toi.

Avec ta sœur.

Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à étudier la possibilité qu'il ait été trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

Les jours suivants, Alex et Sean revinrent. Moira, moins. Ils arrivèrent un jeudi avec une carte postale qu'il savait avoir été achetée dans la boutique d'antiquités faisant l'angle du centre-ville dans le village le plus proche du Manoir.

\- Bozo voulait vous dire qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Lâcha le jeune Summers avec un sourire.

Charles baissa les yeux vers la carte pour y voir des écritures difficiles - Hank devait avoir du mal à manier des stylos maintenant, pensa-t-il - et il s'empressa de la lire.

«  _Professeur,_  
_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir. Tous les jours, je maudis un peu mon apparence tout sauf de circonstance pour un hôpital, mais je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Je me suis permis de piocher dans vos fonds pour que vous puissiez rentrer le plus tôt possible avec tout l'équipement nécessaire. On trouvera un moyen de vous rembourser les gâteaux dont s'empiffre Sean dès qu'il croit qu'Alex et moi dormons._  
_Rentrez-vite, votre maison est ici et vous attend._ _  
__Votre élève et ami dévoué,  
__Hank_ »

\- Eh ! S'écria Sean par-dessus son épaule en lisant le message. Pas cool, les mecs !

\- On t'avait bien dit d'arrêter de manger tous ceux à la crème et de faire croire que c'était le chien. On n'a _même pas_ de chien !

\- Les garçons. Coupa Charles doucement.

Le silence se fit instantanément. C'était la première fois que le professeur parlait de lui-même sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions, et ils étaient plus attentifs que jamais. Ils le furent davantage encore en lisant l'émotion dans les yeux de Charles, qui semblaient enfin s'éveiller sur autre chose que ses pensées stériles.

\- Comment ça va, au Manoir ?

Il ne l'avoua pas, mais Alex ressentit un des soulagements les plus intenses de toute sa vie. Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage, et il se mit à raconter les difficultés auxquelles ils avaient fait face avec un entrain qui laissait entendre au télépathe que ces enfants avaient fait face à des choses beaucoup trop dures pour leur âge. Certes, ils avaient combattu pour arrêter la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, mais lui vivant auprès d'eux, il ne les laisserait plus agir comme des adultes quand il sentait qu'ils avaient encore besoin de lui. C'est alors avec un naturel non feint qu'il annonça, une fois qu'Alex eut fini de parler :

\- Il est temps qu'on rentre chez nous.

Bien qu'il sache que la modestie n'était pas sa qualité la plus innée, il ne pensait pas posséder un ego _si_ surdimensionné que son retour serait la joie _suprême_ des trois adolescents, mais Charles fut étonné de voir Sean bondir d'horreur en s'écriant :

\- OH NON ! Je pars devant, Alex, ralentis-le le plus possible ! Allonge-toi devant les roulettes de son fauteuil pour qu'il ne puisse pas-

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans les dédales des couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant un mutant bien embêté esquiver le regard insistant de son professeur.

\- Je... vous appelle un médecin ?

\- S'il te plaît, Alex.

 

**VI**

 

Il se réveillera trois heures plus tard, le visage vide d'émotion, et trouvera une Raven aux yeux rougis, contraste magnifique avec sa peau de corail océan, mais prête à répondre à ses questions.

\- J'ai effacé la mémoire d'Erik. Lui avait nonchalamment annoncé Emma. Il ne se souvient plus de Charles. C'est notre rôle maintenant de le guider pour qu'il devienne l'homme qui mènera les mutants vers la grandeur.

Raven est forte. Il ne lui aura fallu que trois heures.

Il faudra à Emma de nombreuses semaines de manucures pour que ses mains se remettent de la réponse de la jeune femme.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**VII**

 

Vide.

Il n'était que vide et ambition.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Erik sut qu'il avait tué Shaw. L'impératif avait pulsé tant d'années dans son sang, guidant ses pas, modelant sa vie, qu'il comprit une seconde trop tard que l'objectif avait déjà été accompli deux jours auparavant. Il ouvrit les yeux. Shaw était finalement mort.

Sa mère était vengée.

\- _Mutti…_ S'autorisa-t-il enfin à murmurer d'une voix rauque, après tant d'années de culpabilité.

Le mot était dissonant, faible et cassé sur une corde de violon rauque.

 _Tut mir leid. Du bist schließlich gerächt,_ pensa-t-il _._ Je regrette. Enfin tu es vengée.

Une émotion étreignit sa poitrine une seconde : un malaise, froid - la peur, celle de s'être adressé à sa mère d'une façon aussi démunie. Puis _…_ Rien. _Rien_. Le vide. L'horreur s'abattit une seconde sur Erik lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'aucun soulagement ne venait. Il avait pourtant tué Shaw. Il n'était pas soulagé. L'homme qui l'avait torturé dans les camps, qui avait tué sa mère sous ses yeux avait été méthodiquement assassiné par ses soins. Il ne reviendrait plus. Mais Erik s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais craint le retour d'un homme qu'il avait traqué toute son existence.

C'est alors qu'Erik s'aperçut que Shaw, dans une dernière contorsion de sadisme au moment de sa mort, lui avait lentement volé sa vie.

Vide.

«  _Que faire maintenant ? »_ était la question qui revenait le plus _._ Que lui restait-il au juste ? Qu'avait-il ? Qu’avait-il dans sa vie ? Qu'avait-il à accomplir ?

Il resta quelques secondes à ne trouver aucune cause digne d'embraser sa haine avec la même passion que celle qu'il avait poursuivie pendant une quinzaine d'années. Puis la réponse tomba sous le sens, et il jeta un coup d'œil à son casque.

Il allait assassiner politiquement, littéralement, tous ceux qui s'opposaient à l'existence des mutants. A la _supériorité_ des mutants. _Homo Superior_ , et non sans raison. Stupides humains, arrogantes créatures. Quand ils auraient pu rester entre eux à fomenter moult guerres vaines, ils avaient tourné leurs armes vers des mutants, et des _gamins_. Des _…_ gamins _…_ Alex, Rav _…_ Qu _…_ Erik plaqua soudainement une main contre son front lorsqu'une brusque douleur lui fit grigner des dents.

Qu'est-ce _…_ qui lui arrivait ? Des flashs _…_ Une plage. Des missiles. Un homme pour l'arrêter. Un homme pour l'aider à tuer Shaw. Un homme dans sa tête. Pendant des mois. Charles, Charles Xavier. Pourquoi _…_ Tout était si flou _…_? Il ne se rappelait rien de lui. Ni son apparence, ni sa voix. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il été si longtemps dans sa tête ? Un manoir. Des mutants, la CIA. Rien de personnel. Restait juste l'impression claire que Charles Xavier était un homme qu'il fallait qu'il évite à tout prix, un opposant à ses idées. Un ennemi. Il ne se rappelait plus. Il avait tout oublié. Il _…_

Et l'évidence le frappa.

Il était télépathe. Il avait très bien pu être manipulé pendant des mois sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comment réussir à démêler le vrai du faux _…_

_En me demandant simplement, cher partenaire._

En dépit d'une brusque pique d'irritation, Erik ne s'étonna pas d'entendre la voix d'Emma Frost à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il l'avait libérée la veille, se souvint-il — et jeta un coup d’œil furtif à son casque posé sur la table de chevet.

_Rejoins-moi au salon, nous devons discuter._

Non sans une pause, il s'exécuta après s'être préparé et s'arrêta devant la mutante qui était nonchalamment assise sur un fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croisées. Courtement vêtue, comme à son habitude.

_Ravie que tu le notes, chéri._

_Toute forme de vie douée d'intelligence remarquerait que tu es née pour la phrase « On n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre », Emma._

Malgré l'évidente superficialité de cette conversation pour Erik, un sourire flatté orna les lèvres de la télépathe, qui lui demanda alors à haute voix, en désignant le fauteuil de cuir :

\- Tu ne t'assieds pas ?

\- Je devrais ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Après une seconde de pause, la blonde répondit :

\- Non, non bien sûr, fais comme tu veux. Tu venais chercher des réponses sur Charles Xavier. Je n'en n'ai pas de claires à te donner, Magnéto. J'ai juste _…_ disons,  _remarqué_ l'étendue de son pouvoir lorsque vous m'avez pourchassée en Russie _…_ Capable de masquer des gens à la vue d'autres, d'endormir des soldats, de les posséder, d'altérer des souvenirs, d'en dénicher des cachés, capable de protéger aussi, continua-t-elle d'un ton léger, mais il est clair que ce sont les idéaux qui dirigent cet homme. Il aurait très bien pu cacher son jeu et te manipuler tout du long.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors, attirant le regard d'Erik qui se demanda brièvement si c'était le même genre de sourire prédateur qu'on lui avait toujours reproché.

\- Crois-moi, roucoula-t-elle savamment, je le fais souvent avec les hommes, c'est facile pour des gens comme nous. Oups (Inclinaison de sa tête ; Erik resta de marbre), je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai mon propre accessoire de mode qui me protégera un peu mieux des intrusions télépathiques à présent. Répondit-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'était pas stipulé dans le contrat que tu devrais me faire confiance, alors procède comme tu l'entends. J'ai juste hâte d'entendre tes plans. Je n'en peux plus de cette suite étroite, j'ai besoin d'air.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, sur le pas de la porte, et Erik se tourna pour découvrir vers la seconde créature qui se tiendrait à ses côtés dans les mois à venir. Deux yeux dorés brillaient dans l'obscurité.

\- Erik, reprit la voix d'Emma, tu n'as pas oublié Mystique ?

Et alors elle apparut entièrement, faisant un pas en avant vers le salon. Ses yeux étaient infectés de sang, comme si elle avait passé les dernières heures à pleurer. Elle a pleuré son frère, le mutant télépathe, pensa-t-il en tentant de faire le lien entre les choses dont il se souvenait. Elle tenait sa tête aussi un peu trop tournée vers le sol, comme intimidée.

\- Mystique, répéta Erik, découpant chaque syllabe le temps d'analyser la situation, la sœur de Charles Xavier _…_ Comment suis-je censée te faire confiance après ce que ton frère m'aurait fait ?

Un regard rapide et dur fusa entre les deux femmes avant qu'elle ne réponde en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- J'ai quitté mon frère pour toi, Magnéto, parce que tu m'as promis que je n'aurais plus à me cacher. Demande à Emma de scanner mon esprit si tu veux, mais je suis avec toi.

Enfin, un air de fierté se peignit sur ses traits quand elle releva le menton, et elle finit :

\- Mutants, et fiers de l'être.

Les commissures des lèvres d'Erik se soulevèrent en un demi-sourire satisfait.

\- Bienvenue, Mystique. Bienvenue dans le prochain stade de l'évolution.

 

Au cours de la soirée, Azazel les rejoignit dans une explosion de fumée rouge, rapidement suivi d'Angel Salvadore et de Janos. A ce stade, tous les préparatifs avaient été mis au point, ou presque. Tout était à faire dans le monde. Ils devaient d'abord échapper aux forces armées américaines qui ne manqueraient pas de répondre à la petite menace de centaines de missiles redirigés vers eux par lui-même à Cuba, même si en cas d'attaque, Magnéto n'hésiterait plus à frapper.

\- Il nous faudra ensuite agrandir notre armée, expliqua-t-il en posant les deux mains sur le dos du fauteuil faisant face au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et sur les traits de son visage, car c'est sans surprise que les forces spéciales des nations s'uniront pour nous traquer si elles entendent nos pas dans leur pays.

\- Ça veut dire que nous allons quitter les États-Unis ? Demanda Raven.

\- Certainement. Et très bientôt.

La mutante opina sans ajouter un mot, mais Erik lut la douleur dans ses yeux. Charles Xavier, évidemment. Mais elle s'y ferait. Il jeta un regard vers le reste de son équipe, qui levait les yeux vers lui dans l'attente de la suite des opérations. Obéissance, fierté. Les sentiments qu'ils lisaient dans leurs yeux le poussèrent de l'avant, si jamais il avait eu besoin de l'être, et il continua :

\- Emma, ta remarque de toute à l'heure était judicieuse, et je vais clarifier devant Azazel, Janos et Angel que la recherche de nouveaux mutants ne sera pas notre seul objectif. Sans le Cérébro de Hank McCoy — il vit Raven se raidir à la mention du prénom — il sera difficile de trouver des mutants avant de nous faire connaître. Et nous faire connaître, est une chose que nous ne voulons pas dans un premier temps. Non, nous ne nous cacherons pas, rectifia-t-il en lisant du mécontentement sur certains visages, mais nous nous entraînerons. Beaucoup de choses sont à faire. Chacun de vous aura l'occasion d'exploiter son potentiel. Je vous expliquerai le reste sur la route.

\- Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Angel d'une voix fervente.

La dévotion suprême qu'il entendit dans sa voix valut à Erik de se tourner vers elle pour lui répondre.

\- Nous partons demain. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Pour quel pays ?

La réponse s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la considérer un instant :

\- La France.

Tandis qu'Emma et Angel échangeaient commentaires d'approbation ou de joie, le temps ralentit quelques secondes dans l'esprit d'Erik. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il redressa la tête pour répondre à la question d'Azazel :

\- C'est vrai, nous aurions pu t'utiliser pour arriver jusque là-bas. Mais _…_ Emma.

\- J'ai vidé le compte de Sebastian Shaw quelques heures après sa mort, expliqua-t-elle, et disons que _…_ l'argent ne sera pas un problème pour notre petite entreprise, et nous traverserons le globe par les airs pour transporter notre matériel.

Un sourire dansa dans ses yeux.

\- Bien entendu, j'ai gardé dix pour cent de sa fortune pour recouvrir du chagrin qui s'abat sur moi en cette période difficile _…_

\- Evidemment, railla Angel.

\- Et, concernant le prélèvement sur le compte, Magnéto va, après tout, continuer son œuvre. Je sais que si tu ne l'avais pas tué, tu aurais sûrement rejoint ses rangs.

Erik tiqua de la remarque. Son visage se durcit. Il se devait cependant d'admettre que la télépathe avait raison : lui-même avait avoué à Shaw avant de le tuer qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cependant, il aurait préféré s'enfoncer lui-même la pièce dans le crâne plutôt que de s'être associé à lui. Plutôt revivre Auschwitz.

Son cœur mit du temps à ne plus battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se releva donc soudain, et déclara en tournant les talons :

\- Soyez prêts pour six heures demain, le jet nous attendra à vingt minutes de la ville.

Un soupir qu'il identifia comme celui d'Emma retentit derrière lui, mais il devina que tous se levaient pour gagner leurs chambres. Il fit de même. S'enferma. Un coup d'œil à sa table de chevet, et le casque de métal vola vers son crâne pour s'y poser. Le protégeant enfin.

Il devait avouer qu’il se méfait spécialement de la télépathe. L'idée qu'on puisse pénétrer son cerveau pour y extorquer ses souvenirs les plus intimes et manipuler ses émotions grâce à eux _…_ Comme ce _Charles Xavier_ avait apparemment fait. Il avait beau se concentrer, seule la confusion répondait à Erik. Il ne savait plus qui il avait été durant ces quelques mois avec lui. Il avait toujours voulu tuer Shaw, et il _avait_ tué Shaw — là était le principal _…_  les souvenirs oubliés étaient-ils l'œuvre d'une manipulation mentale durant tout ce temps ou d'un effacement _postérieur_ de sa mémoire ? Qu'avait cherché à lui cacher le mutant ? Erik renonça pour le moment à ces questions vaines et lâcha sa tête tenue par ses mains dont les bras étaient posés sur ses genoux pour se lever du lit et se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Il resta sur le pas de cette dernière, pensif.

Le silence de la pleine lune avait le don de lui rappeler la douleur froide qu'il éprouvait depuis toujours dans son corps brisé. Ce soir, l'infinité d'étoiles feutrées par les lumières de la ville, sous lui, lui susurrèrent _solitude_.

Affreusement, depuis toujours et jusqu'à sa mort, _solitude_.

Depuis ce matin, plus fort encore que ce que à quoi son corps avait semblé être habitué au cours des derniers mois.

La pleine lune vengeresse amena à elle deux félines qui se battaient sur le balcon, crocs et griffes.

\- Tu crois que je vais t'aider après ce que tu as infligé à mes mains !

\- Qui est la gamine de nous deux ? Dis-moi comment il va ! S'il n'a pas le soutien qu'il mérite autour de lui, c'est de _ta_ faute !

\- Oh, oh, et depuis quand t'ai-je _obligée_ à l'abandonner _mourant_ sur la plage ?

Un silence. Les larmes sont silencieuses.

\- Ah non, ne pleure pas en plus !

\- S'il te plaît _…_

Un soupir. Deux secondes.

\- Il est toujours dans le coma. Il se réveillera bientôt, peut-être dans deux jours, je le sens à son activité cérébrale.

\- Et _…_ est-ce qu'il _…_?

\- Oui. Ses deux jambes. Charles restera à vie paralysé de la balle que lui a envoyée Magnéto.

Un sanglot plaintif.

Le choc est bavard et sourd aux suppliques. Les bruits se turent. Le cœur d'Erik cognait lentement dans sa poitrine. _Paralysé par sa faute._ L'ébranlement se disputa au sentiment de détenir un fragment de vérité. La vérité qu'on lui épargnait ; ou qu'on lui dissimulait. Le casque de Shaw lui parut soudain une protection adéquate. Pourquoi lui dissimuler la condition de Xavier ? Pourquoi l'avait-il blessé ?

 _Seul, tu es si seul Erik Lehnsherr_ , lui susurra le ciel.

Avec une rage non contenue, Erik ferma les rideaux en serrant les dents.

 

**VIII**

 

Un fauteuil roulant.

Faiblesse de métal. Le mot même sur l'espoir était une caresse létale.

Et tous semblaient avoir compris avant lui qu'il en serait ainsi, que maintenant jamais plus il ne marcherait.

Un fauteuil roulant.

Il était resté des jours entiers et maussades dans cet hôpital, sans se demander, sans se soucier. S'il était resté allongé après être tombé, c'était pour se reposer. S'il avait laissé les infirmières prendre soin de lui après s’être affaissé, c'était simplement parce qu'il était sous le choc.

Mais Charles avait écarté avec soin la pensée que s'il était tombé, c'était parce qu’il ne pourrait plus se relever de toute sa vie.

Puis Sean l'avait évoquée. Et le docteur après lui. La réalité. Le déni buté et blessé perd toujours à la course du temps. Alors Charles avait accepté, et il avait demandé s'il aurait une sonnette dessus, pour s'inscrire à la prochaine course automobile de voitures de sport de New-York. Alex avait ri, et le télépathe avait tenté de photographier visuellement la fierté fraternelle qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Car les pensées d'Alex elles, criaient toute sa pitié.

 _Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place._  

 

\- Professeur ? Je vous ai apporté votre thé.

Hank McCoy entra dans la pièce, et Charles ne tourna que son visage vers lui, souriant aimablement.

\- Merci, Hank. Même si j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu m'as vu boire du thé.

Le ton était amical, mais cela n'empêcha pas le mutant de s'empourprer. Enfin, _s'empourprer_ est surtout une licence poétique lorsqu'on est recouvert par une fourrure bleue.

\- J'ai _…_ J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien, vu que vous n'avez pas mangé grand-chose à midi. Expliqua-t-il en bégayant légèrement. J'ai aussi apporté des petits gâteaux.

Charles retourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour dissimuler le sourire qu'il ne put empêcher de fendre son visage. Voir le Fauve porter un plateau de thé avec des petits gâteaux parfumés était juste trop pour ses pauvres nerfs qu'il contraignait à rester calmes.

\- Je vous le _…_

\- Oui merci, Hank, pose-le-moi sur la table, j'irai tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord.

Le silence s'installa alors. Bien que Charles le trouvât apaisant, il s'aperçut aux émotions que laissait transparaître son ami que le scientifique en était incommodé. Lisant d'une légère tricherie le désir de parler avec lui. Charles chassa donc le silence ; il avait le loisir infini de se le réserver pour plus tard, après tout.

\- Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ta lettre, Hank ? Oh, et assieds-toi je t'en prie, si nous devrions certes remplacer une des chaises de la cuisine, les canapés du salon sont tout à fait adaptés à ta nouvelle corpulence.

C'était ce qui faisait que Hank aimait le Professeur et se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Même avant sa transformation, il avait été accepté par Charles Xavier comme un membre de sa famille. On avait l'impression qu'au premier dialogue, on pouvait lui confier sa vie.

\- C'était normal Hank, répondit ce dernier après avoir de toute évidence lu ses pensées, mais je te remercie du compliment.

_Diantre, heureusement que je ne pense que du bien de vous !_

Un léger soupir nasal lui indiqua que le Professeur avait émis un petit rire, et Hank décida de s'asseoir, mais non sans avoir étudié quel siège serait le plus _adapté à sa nouvelle corpulence_.

\- Oui, finit-il par dire pour reprendre le fil de la conversation, vous m'avez remercié de vous avoir envoyé une carte. C'était le jour où vous êtes rentré.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai.

Le Professeur n'était rentré que quelques jours auparavant. Hank avait toujours du mal à contrôler son choc et sa colère quand il voyait le corps cassé du télépathe, bien qu'il sache que celui-ci était capable de lire ses émotions et que cela ne devait pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Il ne s'en maudissait que davantage, déjà couvert d'embarras de ne pas avoir été le voir à l'hôpital. Soudain, la voix de Charles s'éleva, comme en prolongement de ses peurs _…_ mais se pouvait-il que cela soit une coïncidence ? Non, certainement pas :

\- C'est vrai, et ce jour-là, je t'avais dit que j'aimerais bien parler avec toi dès que nous aurions le temps, mais il semblerait que l'occasion ne se soit présentée que maintenant.

\- Vous étiez occupé.

\- Oui, et toi aussi. Rien ne presse, de toute façon _…_

 _Où crois-tu que je puisse aller maintenant ?_ Avait-il failli laisser échapper sans rire, mais à la place, réassurance :

\- _…_ Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut.

L'approbation lui répondit, et Charles continua, ne tournant que ses yeux vers lui dans un lien qu'il espérait suffisant :

\- Je voulais te remercier en privé une nouvelle fois pour cette carte. C'est en la lisant que j'ai compris que je devais rentrer. Tu ne peux peut-être pas imaginer dans quel état de _…_   _veille_ je me trouvais, mais je me morfondais littéralement loin de vous. Tu m'as rappelé que malgré mon jeune âge, j'étais déjà le papa de trois adolescents. Dont un ou deux en crise.

Hank décida de se réjouir de la tirade en voyant le demi-sourire taquin illuminant le visage de Charles qui l'observait d’yeux rieurs.

 _C'est grâce à toi_ , répéta-t-il dans son esprit. _C'est grâce à toi, Hank._

Puis, comme il rechignait toujours à pénétrer l'esprit des gens, il continua à voix haute, ignorant le silence du mutant qu'il savait ému :

\- Donc en tant que tel — ton père — je t'interdis formellement de continuer à flageller ton corps avec ton esprit, ou sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de manger ta part de tarte à la fraise au dîner de ce soir.

Hank ne voyait plus le sourire éventuel du Professeur — il regardait autre part, tiens pourquoi pas ses pattes, quelle bonne idée. Et _pourquoi_ se faisait-il toujours des réflexions idiotes quand un télépathe les lisait ?

\- Plus sérieusement Hank, ne tombe pas dans le cercle vicieux de la haine de soi. Ton apparence bouscule certes tes anciennes habitudes de vie, mais je suis sûr que tu y trouves des avantages, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai pu me battre et me défendre à Cuba._

\- Oui, tout à fait, et avec quel panache ! L'ancien Hank aurait été terrassé par un adversaire aussi aisément que moi par l'état de propreté de la chambre de Sean !

\- Et maintenant, je peux passer autant d'heures que je veux dans le labo sans qu'on m'en dise de sortir pour aller me promener en ville _…_ Hasarda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très sain à mon goût, mais c'est bien vrai, mon ami.

\- Et puis, continua Hank un peu plus fermement sans s'en rendre compte, Alex n'essaie même plus de me provoquer à la lutte tellement il était désavantagé la dernière fois.

Un silence approbateur l'accueillit cette fois, et lorsque le Fauve réalisa où voulait en venir le Professeur, il se leva doucement, le cœur plus léger.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu aider, Hank.

Et après quelques remerciements enthousiastes, Charles se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il était épuisé.

Des jours plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux sur la même fenêtre, et la saison avait changé. _Nous sommes déjà à la mi-novembre_ , réalisa Charles lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'accident approchait de son premier anniversaire mensuel morbide. Dehors, les feuilles des arbres tombaient. Et Raven n'était pas revenue. Le bruit de la pluie remplaça lentement le silence implacable du soleil. Ses jambes étaient toujours de plomb, des pattes de pantin  _mortes,_  et _inutiles_. Au loin, un tas d'épines s'était formé au pied des sapins de la forêt qui bordait le Manoir.

Et il refusait toujours de penser à Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles n'était pas rentré dans la chambre d'Erik à l'étage comme il l'avait fait pour la chambre de Raven, qu'il avait trouvée rangée, avec les tiroirs de sa commande ouverts, un t-shirt dépassant. Charles n'y était pas allé souvent, et il s’en vantait d'un plaisir douloureux, d'un effort de sportif qui se dit « _encore cinq-cents mètres, et c'est bon, à partir de là il ne me restera plus que dix kilomètres »_ , il se contraignait à n'y aller que le moins possible, pour plus tard. Pour quand ça irait mal, et qu’il aurait besoin d’y aller plus.

Il n'était pas rentré dans la chambre d'Erik à l'étage, de même n'était-il pas allé dans la bibliothèque, même si le lien qu'il faisait entre les deux pièces restait confus pour lui. Bibliothèque dans laquelle se trouvait pourtant son bureau, et qui aurait pu l'occuper. Mais l'endroit, aussi reposant soit-il, avait aussi la mauvaise idée de contenir un certain _…_ échiquier. C'était idiot, et Charles savait que voir la partie d'échecs non terminée ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que de rentrer dans la chambre de sa sœur pour y sentir son odeur, avant de refermer la porte avec soin, mais il ne s'expliquait pas. Ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Ça ne faisait qu'un mois.

 

Rapidement après son retour, plusieurs problèmes s'étaient posés. Premièrement et le plus évident : celui de son handicap. Les trois garçons avaient décidé de rester avec lui, et avant que Charles n'ait eu le temps de les remercier, ils avaient commencé à évoquer les changements qu'ils allaient devoir apporter à leur vie au Manoir. Car il fut vite évident que Charles devrait coucher au rez-de-chaussée, en attendant de trouver mieux — sinon, comment lui faire grimper les escaliers ? —. Le reste se fit au fur et à mesure, des décisions furent prises dans le dos de Charles, et même à l'abri de sa télépathie dont l'organe de contrôle était occupé à penser à autre chose.

Le second problème _…_ fut celui de la répercussion des actions de Sebastian Shaw et d'Erik Lehnsherr. Car si la mort du premier resta tue par les gouvernements qui ne comprirent pas l'ampleur de l'attaque de Shaw, l'attaque directe et incroyablement  _visible_ du second sur les flottes russes et américaines déclencha la panique des gouvernements. Et tous les mutants étaient tout à coup exposés au grand jour du secret d'Etat. Bientôt, la CIA qui avait requis leurs services leur demanderait des comptes. Charles n'aurait rien cru de cela si la nouvelle n'était pas sortie de la bouche de Moira.

 _Moira_ , soupira-t-il rapidement.

L'agent était venue les voir une semaine après son arrivée au Manoir, pour les prévenir du danger qui les guettait, même si «  _retrouver Erik et ceux qui l'ont suivi est leur priorité »_. Elle était venue pour s'excuser auprès de Charles. Avec cette douleur et cette culpabilité qui ne manquaient jamais d'irradier du corps de la jeune femme pour s'implanter dans son propre cerveau. Cela aurait été détestable, si Moira ne manifestait pas par de courtes pensées incontrôlées et timides une attirance pour lui. Lorsqu'il lui parla, il entendit tout des rapides remarques qu'elle se faisait à elle-même « _il est toujours aussi beau »_  ou « _S_ _es yeux me déconcentrent »_.

Les sentiments de Charles étaient mitigés. Il savait qu'au cours des derniers mois il n'avait pas pensé à Moira de cette manière. Mais la donne avait changé. La donne avait terriblement changé, et Moira lui était chère, et retrouver une autre personne qu'elle dans l’immédiat risquait d'être une option que Charles se devrait de laisser tomber. Mais Moira était de la CIA, et qu'elle souhaite le trahir ou non, elle le ferait un jour. Elle pourrait être menacée, on pourrait prendre en otage sa famille, ou elle pourrait juste être victime d'un autre télépathe engagé par la CIA, peu importait. Charles sentait pulser en ses veines le besoin de garder cet endroit secret, de protéger avant tout les occupants de ce Manoir qui n'étaient que des enfants. D'être seul.

Et c'est ainsi que Charles Xavier avait éloigné d'un baiser la seule idylle d'amour qui s'offrait à lui, lui effaçant la mémoire d'une main douce sur le visage.

\- Mec, je te jure qu'il l'a embrassée !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Il l'a embrassée, je l'ai vu ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça aurait d'aussi incroyable ? Moira le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit ces dernières semaines : moitié exorbités de désir, moitié humides tellement elle se sentait mal d'avoir tiré la balle qui lui ait rentré dans le dos !

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si le Prof est paralysé. Lâcha Alex, la colère brute grimpant dans sa voix à chaque nouveau mot. C'est la _sienne_.

\- Ouais, n'empêche _…_

Sean n'aimait pas quand le sujet des conversations lui échappait comme ça. Ce qui était prévu pour être une conversation badine de commérage se transformait souvent en bombe atomique dès qu'il s'agissait de _ce jour-là_. Surtout avec Summers. Sean, lui _…_ Lui préférait juste ne pas en parler. Mais c'était différent pour le blond, et Sean se demandait souvent si Alex prenait au moins la précaution de cacher ce qu'il pensait en présence de Charles.

_Il ne suffit pas que je sois absent pour ne rien entendre, mon jeune ami._

Sean avait sursauté si fort qu'Alex avait haussé les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

_Ne t'occupe pas de ce que je peux bien penser et soucis-toi encore moins d'Alex. Je vais supposer que cette histoire avec Mademoiselle MacTaggert t'obsède parce que tu la trouves, je cite « drôlement bien foutue »._

Jusqu'aux oreilles. Sean se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Rien ! Aboya-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

\- Eh, le rouquin ! Tu sais que quand tu rougis tes tâches de rousseurs deviennent blanches ?

\- Ta g—

Un _« Pas d'obscénités. »_ résonna gravement dans leur tête.

Alex pâlit si fort qu'il sentit que Sean pourrait lancer des blagues sur sa blondeur pendant une semaine.

\- Il écoutait depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Au lent hochement de tête, Alex grimaça un « _outch »_  qui lui fit regretter d'avoir mentalement hurlé son désaccord concernant une relation entre Moira et Charles. En partie parce qu'il la trouvait drôlement bien foutue.

Charles leur avoua peu après qu'il avait en fait effacé la mémoire de l'agent de la CIA lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Hormis le « _C'est trop tragico-romantique, Prof »_  de Sean, il dut faire face à un mur de surprise d'abord. Puis Hank, ce perceptif, sensible Hank, comprit le plus rapidement, et ne demanda pas plus d'explications. Ce qui tourmenta Alex, c'était le fait de ne plus avoir d'alliés au sein de la CIA pour les alerter en cas d'attaque, ou de n'importe quoi qui serait dirigé contre eux. C'était, en effet, le seul bémol de la décision de Charles.

Après le repas, il suivit Hank au labo pour discuter avec lui de dispositifs qu'il pourrait mettre au point, mais tout ce qu'il évoqua était au stade embryonnaire et prendrait des mois à être construit. Estimant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix en dehors de la télépathie de Charles qui les préviendrait de l'arrivée d'inconnus — Confiance en ce système : soixante-dix pour cent, estima Hank — il donna carte blanche au scientifique.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Hank ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant un schéma posé sur plusieurs mètres de cylindres métalliques de cinq centimètres de diamètre.

\- Ça c'est _…_ Je comptais vous en parler. C'est _…_

\- Un mécanisme qui me permettra de monter et descendre les escaliers avec mon fauteuil, comme une locomotive sur des rails. C'est fascinant, vraiment fascinant, Hank.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans les yeux du Professeur, comme de la réticence, ou de la peur, non, pas ça, mais un instant, qui ne lui fit pas continuer sur le sujet, même s'il ne doutait pas de la véracité des compliments qu'il venait de lui adresser. Mais Charles reprit à sa place :

\- Carte blanche pour ça aussi mon jeune ami. Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ton dévouement, et toutes les pensées que tu m’accordes.

Un sourire échangé quand Hank baissa les yeux vers lui, et le télépathe quitta bientôt le labo pour regagner ses appartements.

Ce qui servait de chambre à Charles Xavier était une vieille pièce qui jadis avait servi de débarras. Précisons qu'un _débarras_ au Manoir Xavier était une pièce remplie de vieux tableaux et de statues bicentenaires dont on ne voulait plus. Hank l'avait vidée lors du séjour du Professeur à l'hôpital ; il y avait placé un lit d'une personne de basse hauteur pour qu’il puisse y monter sans aide, une lampe, une table de chevet en acajou. On y avait laissé une plante mais, malgré les efforts des garçons, la chambre respirait le provisoire. Peu importait à Charles. Ils avaient choisi cette pièce car c'était la seule à se trouver en bas et d'être digne de servir de chambre. A part le bureau de Raven.

Raven.

Pour la centième fois cette semaine, Charles essaya de repérer la mutante à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Une fois la difficile, longue, éreintante tâche de se coucher accomplie, il se détendit tant bien que mal — son dos le faisait souffrir — et se concentra au maximum pour étendre la portée de son champ de perception mental. C'était tellement insuffisant. Au maximum de sa volonté, il n'arrivait qu'à percevoir les pensées de personnes situées à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'où il se trouvait. Peut-être que dans le cas de Raven, il arriverait à la percevoir à vingt kilomètres, pas plus. C’était terriblement médiocre.

Toujours haletant de l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu pour se hisser jusqu'à son lit à la force des bras, Charles se demanda où était sa sœur en ce moment même. En ce moment où ses bras étaient en feu et qu'une goutte de sueur perlait d'entre ses cheveux peignés pour glisser le long de sa tempe. Où était-elle ? Dire qu’il n’aurait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était morte — ou en danger, peut-être même pendant qu’il était là, allongé. Inutile. Était-elle encore dans cet Etat ? S'étaient-ils fait attraper, avec Erik ? Et Angel. Erik avait-il réussi à les faire passer outre le barrage maritime de la CIA dont Moira lui avait parlé ? Charles ferma les yeux. Il y avait des soirs _…_ où il regrettait de ne pas les avoir accompagnés. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé en détail à Cuba, mais _…_

_« Tu devrais aller avec lui, c'est ce que tu veux. »_

Cela avait été le désir profond de Raven, malgré sa déchirure à le laisser derrière elle. Quant à Charles _…_ non. La force de ses idéaux le clouait toujours au lit tout de suite, cette nuit. Il ne l’aurait pas suivi, même sans recevoir cette balle dans le dos. Il n'aurait pas suivi Erik. Pas dans cette direction.

Et il refusait de penser de nouveau à tous les sentiers possibles en lesquels il avait cru, au point de le considérer comme un ami, un ami cher, quelqu’un qui… Stop.

Pas avant de savoir.

Pas avant de retrouver les lambeaux de sa mémoire perdue, de mettre un sens à ces silences autour des derniers mois.

Il essaierait. Il essaierait, et il augmenterait son champ d’extension mentale par des efforts, petit à petit, sans jamais abandonner. Pour repérer Raven. Pour avoir le temps de lui faire couler un bain chaud, quand elle reviendrait à la maison.

Ils seraient fatigués, d’un si long voyage.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**IX**

 

On aurait pu croire que son choix aurait porté sur un endroit stratégique, d’une importance géopolitique certaine, ou que le lieu choisi aurait un rapport avec son passé que tous savaient incommode —  _traumatisant,_  douloureusement  _nostalgique_ des années précédant son adolescence. Mais ils n’avaient pas pris l’avion pour l’Allemagne, et encore moins la Pologne. Erik Lehnsherr avait choisi la France, et même si l’idée même du pays lui faisait mal, efficacement doucement, le rassurait, à la manière d’une chaude embrassade, manquée, cruellement, il ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_ la France.

Le savoir l’aurait sûrement aidé à trouver une raison à leur présence ici, lui qui avait senti que cette question avait été dans tous les esprits les premières semaines de leur arrivée dans le pays. Déjà, ils avaient réussi à quitter les Etats-Unis sans se faire intercepter, et rien ne leur laissait entendre que quelqu’un était sur leur piste, ou savait où ils se cachaient. Se _cacher_. Non, rien de leur vie à Paris ne ressemblait à ce qu’il avait dû faire étant enfant pour échapper aux Nazis. Rien dans le grand appartement fastueux qu’avait loué Emma, dans les soirées mondaines triées sur le volet où la télépathe se rendait parfois avec lui sous couverture, rien dans la tension qu’il sentait entre les membres du groupe ne ressemblerait jamais à une traque où la peur au ventre maintenait éveillé silencieusement un jeune enfant juif qui craignait de ne pas entendre arriver les Nazis au beau milieu de la nuit. Rien n’aurait l’odeur de sa mère cette fois, et, cette fois comme depuis toujours, plus personne ne serait là pour lui murmurer «  _Alles ist gut, Erik »_.

Le pitoyable écho du revolver contre les murs du bureau de Schmidt résonnait souvent encore dans ses tympans.

Mais il n’était plus cet enfant qui ne parvenait pas à soulever une pièce. Il avait tué Shaw. Il avait arrêté la progression d’une centaine de missiles à Cuba pour les rediriger vers ses agresseurs, des armées d’Etats, il avait soulevé hors de l'océan et de sa propre force un sous-marin à Cuba quand le _— Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté…_ Erik se raidit brusquement.

\- Qu’as-tu ? Oh, ce stupide casque me repousse comme si j’étais un vulgaire moustique qui foncerait dans un néon. C’est d’une _frustration._ Je te hais, tu le sais ?

Les sens d’Erik étaient aux aguets, à l’intérieur de lui-même, cherchant l’ennemi. Qui était cette voix qu’il venait d’entendre malgré son casque ? Le souvenir, ou ce qui y ressemblait, avait jailli en même temps que l’évocation du sous-marin, puis s’était fondu en lui une fois la pensée tue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler du contexte de cette phrase ? «  _Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté… »_ Une voix d’homme. Britannique. Emma soupira fortement. Elle souffrait très mal du manque d’attention.

\- Excuse-moi. Un simple souvenir qui est remonté à la surface.

\- Un souvenir ?

Erik fut surpris de remarquer qu’Emma semblait vraiment s’intéresser à la réponse. Un air nonchalant avait remplacé l’irritation sur ses traits gracieux : la télépathe n’avait pas tenu longtemps avant d’être exaspérée par le casque que portait Magnéto. «  _Premièrement, je me sens comme une imbécile à côté de toi quand je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses. Et deuxièmement, surtout, cette chose est hideuse. Dieu merci, tu ne la portes pas dans Paris._ » Avaient été ses mots exacts.

\- Oui. Je pensais au jour où j'ai tué Shaw, et une phrase de quelqu’un m’est revenue à l’esprit. Quelque chose que Charles Xavier a dû effacer, j’imagine, ajouta-t-il pour clore la conversation, les mains posées sur un autre fauteuil de cuir.

Les goûts d’Emma ne changeaient pas.

\- J’imagine. Fit-elle avec un air de détourner ses yeux pour retourner à la contemplation de sa pédicure, ce qui équivalait chez elle à un haussement d’épaules.

Magnéto relâcha sa garde. Emma le nota. Son cerveau s’était mis à tourner à plein régime pendant les secondes où le mutant avait parlé, car, sans le vouloir, il venait de lui avouer qu’il y avait une faille dans le travail qu’elle avait accompli dans son esprit. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle n’avait pas été assez rigoureuse.

Tant pis, elle recommencerait ce soir.

Emma Frost avait toujours été une personne d'une adaptabilité remarquable : elle avait accueilli la nouvelle de la mort de Shaw avec contrariété, puis fatalisme lorsque Magnéto était venu la libérer. Et, les cartes ayant été redistribuées… Elle avait accepté de passer sous la protection du mutant — comme un vulgaire legs. Enfin _…_ « _p_ _rotection_  » _…_ goûta-t-elle avec un amusement narquois. Disons qu’elle aimait le confort, et quoi de moins précaire que de se blottir contre un homme le temps qu'il dure. Riches ou puissants, ambitieux toujours. Emma appréciait particulièrement sentir l'éclat de leur esprit lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient pour la première fois. Les humains étaient malléables, la transformaient en princesse, en reine d'empires de sable. Mais quel ennui, Sebastian, avec eux. 

Elle savait que ses trois armes fétiches étaient aiguisées comme des diamants, que n'importe quel homme finirait par tomber dans ses filets sous le pouvoir combiné de sa beauté, de sa mutation et de son intelligence, et qu’elle pourrait compter sur le désir qu’ils éprouvaient pour elle pour la placer dans une position confortable. Voilà à quoi se limitait sa confiance en les hommes. Un échange de bons services.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Magnéto quitter la pièce. Elle ne s'enquit pas de savoir où il se rendait — elle avait senti dans leur esprit l’apparition de Mystique et d'Azazel aussi clairement que lui avait senti l’apparition de la montre en métal que portait cette dernière autour de son poignet de femme temporairement transformée en homme.

Erik rejoignit les deux mutants, plus pour s’assurer qu’il ne leur était rien arrivé que par réel espoir d’entendre une réponse positive à leur mission. Il avait envoyé Mystique infiltrer quelques endroits, avec Angel parfois, afin de _repérer de nouveaux mutants_. Mais si Erik ne s’étonnait pas des réponses négatives, c’était parce qu’il cherchait plus à leur occuper et leur changer l’esprit. Tandis que lui s’occupait de la véritable affaire. Leur rôle commencerait plus tard, ces missions d’infiltration n’étaient que des amuse-gueules.

Ou du moins, avaient-ils fini par penser.

Mystique quitta rapidement son corps d’homme quarantenaire bedonnant et très _frenchy_ pour reprendre sa forme originelle sous les yeux d’Erik.

\- Rien. Annonça-t-elle. Mais en même temps, comment veux-tu que nous trouvions des mutants si nous sommes _cachés_ et que nous n’avons aucun moyen de savoir s’il y en a dans les parages ?

Magnéto savait que Raven marquait le point le plus juste de leur expédition. Simplement, la quête aux mutants n’était pas la plus urgente qu’ils avaient à poursuivre.

\- Les mutants nous rejoindront en temps et en heure, Mystique, ne t’en fais pas. Rassura-t-il. As-tu essayé de changer plusieurs fois d’apparence sans te faire remarquer ? Je te rappelle que c’était là l’objectif de ton entraînement, la discrétion. Ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil en sentant l’odeur de l’alcool flotter autour des deux jeunes mutants.

\- Je… n’ai réussi qu’une fois. Répondit-elle avec du regret dans la voix.

\- Bien, continue. Azazel. Je dois me rendre à l’endroit convenu avec Emma dès que possible.

\- Très bien.

\- E-Magneto. Appela-t-elle avec hésitation, balançant étrangement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Qu’est-ce que tu y cherches ? 

Les yeux d’Erik se tournèrent vers elle, silencieux, sans parler, à réfléchir à des choix déjà faits, mais, sans surprise, la seconde d’après, rejoints par Frost, ils avaient disparus.

Raven se sentit vide et froide dans cet endroit nu et froid, et, sur une inspiration précipitée, elle se demanda soudain ce que faisait son frère en ce moment-même, et si toujours le Manoir était chaud et empli par l’amour qu’inspirait sa présence. Erik était la seule chose qui la reliait toujours à Charles à présent, mais depuis qu’il ne se souvenait plus de lui, elle ne le reconnaissait plus, bizarrement - un infime ajustement, dans l'engrenage d'une machine aux allures d'humain, qui avait tout détraqué. Tout était sombre, et il lui tardait d'entendre l'éclat d'un rire, rien qu’une fois.

 

**X**

Qu’Erik dût partager avec Emma ses pensées froides, torturées, pleines des plans qu’il voulait taire, l’agaçait. Mais il devait enlever son casque et revêtir un habit de circonstance pour entrer dans le salon parisien dans lequel ils prévoyaient d’entrer. Le gratin de la capitale se retourna sur les pas gracieux et dignes d’Emma Frost. Ils évaluèrent la puissance qui émanait d’Erik Lehnsherr – puissance, puisqu’ils ne trouvaient pas d’autre mot à cette aura de concentration, d’acuité et de… _faux_ , comme un tigre recouvert d’une peau d’agneau, qui émanait de cet homme. Et ces gens ne voyaient que la première couche des secrets d’Erik Lehnsherr.

Emma en voyait plus.

Elle devina le but de leur expédition : trouver des informations.

Elle comprit qu’ils cherchaient un médecin lorsqu’ils passèrent devant un panneau où des lettres aux contours d’or laissaient lire en français : «  _27_ _e_ _Congrès de la médecine et des progrès_ ».

Elle lut dans les pensées de Magnéto le nom de Charles Xavier. Même si lui ne pouvait le voir dans son propre esprit.

Emma en déduit aussi que ce soir serait certainement le dernier à Paris. Car si la mission était d’en apprendre le plus possible sur les recherches concernant les paralysies physiques, le terme de « progrès » avait généralement la fâcheuse tendance de mettre le mutant dans une fureur rouge dès lors qu'il était employé par des humains. Emma sortit vite de ses pensées, et adressa un sourire au réceptionniste. Soudain, l’homme se rappela que les deux Américains étaient invités, bien que leur nom ne figurât nulle part, et il les invita à entrer d'un mouvement du poignet. Ils s'avancèrent en continuant de marcher sur le tapis pourpre bien avant qu’il n’eut un doute.

La salle de réception était encore plus sublime que le couloir rempli de statues de marbre qu’ils venaient de traverser. Les murs étaient satinés d'une couleur crème, de cette onctuosité opulente caractéristique des goûts bourgeois. Le plafond quant à lui était haut, large et recouvert de fresques représentant des scènes judéo-chrétiennes et ternies par le temps. Des étages en mezzanine s’élevaient au-dessus d’eux, tous bondés de gens en noir. Des colonnes aux fioritures gothiques formaient les arrêtes principales des murs, et la vie d’Erik Lehnsherr n’était qu’une mascarade avec une belle blonde à son bras.

Il avança au milieu des invités, et puisa dans sa réserve de haine pour jouer l’hypocrisie et sourire. La télépathe avait depuis longtemps arrêté de lui reprocher le rictus carnassier qu'il arborait près des humains dès lors qu'il se donnait la peine d'essayer. Sans surprise, Emma était la plus douée pour charmer et se socialiser. A lui, il ne lui restait plus qu’à écouter les conversations. S’il avait eu les pouvoirs d’Emma, il aurait remorqué directement ce qu’il cherchait depuis leur esprit. Mais cela l'aurait confronté au problème de savoir ce qu'il cherchait-il ici exactement, réalisa-t-il en levant les yeux autour de lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il l’avait amené ici ? Pourquoi ne pas trouver de remède à la paraplégie était un poison dans son cœur ? Depuis quand s’y intéressait-il ? Il vit des rires feints et gras, des plaisanteries dans une langue étrangère, et il vit Emma tout à fait à son aise, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

Il voulait tous les tuer.

Il voulait les tuer pour venir lui expliquer que ce Congrès avait lieu depuis 1945. Il voulait les tuer pour les entendre argumenter en faveur ou contre les expérimentations sur les êtres humains « dont le meilleur intérêt est de servir la science ! ». Les démunis.

\- Car après tout, _Mrs Eisendhart_ , c’est en testant de nouvelles méthodes sur les handicapés mentaux puis physiques que nous avons appris tant de choses sur la paralysie ! Même si ce qu’Hitler leur a fait subir est très regrettable, entendons-nous.

Emma se retourna soudain vers Erik avec un grand sourire.

 _Les pensées de ces hommes me donnent la chair de poule._ Lui transmit-elle, avant d’appeler joyeusement :

\- Oh, Max, _my dear_ , tu devrais venir écouter ce que dit ce cher monsieur sur les expérimentations !

Il vit plusieurs hommes sourire devant l’accent anglais d’Emma – actuellement Mrs Eisendhart, son épouse – mais n’écoutant que le signal qu’elle venait de lui faire, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle tenait une piste, il s’approcha en prenant un verre de cognac au passage.

Un verre de cognac.

L’impression bizarre lui échappa la seconde d’après.

\- _Good evening, gentlemen_. _I gather_ _you happen to know a few things about the latest scientific discoveries regarding paralyzed people ?_

Il se limiterait à parler en anglais toute la soirée, puisqu’il abhorrait l’air condescendant que prenaient ces médecins lorsqu’il conversait avec les notions de français qu’il avait gardé de sa chasse aux Nazis. S’ils étaient si bons après tout, ces humains, ils parleraient anglais. Cependant, Emma dût traduire pour lui.

\- Vous ne parlez pas le français alors, _Mister Eisendhart ?_ Se borna à remarquer le voisin de l’homme qui l’intéressait, ignorant la télépathe.

 _\- I didn’t have the opportunity to stay long in school, as a child._ Répondit-il, sec.

\- Oh.

Erik aurait décidé de ne pas continuer, claquant l’air de sa réplique aux accents germaniques comme l’aurait fait un fouet, si l’homme n’avait pas demandé d’un air amusé :

\- Et _why_?

\- _Because my only teachers in Auschwitz were Nazis beating us. You know, I think that in your language you call that_ « le… camp _…_ d’extermination ».

Emma fut celle qui réagit avec le plus d’extravagance, inspirant brusquement en jetant un regard aux invités de marque qui les entourait, ce qui dissimula la lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux. Erik crut d’abord que c’était à cause de son manque de tact, mais il s’avéra qu’elle s’inquiétait surtout de leur couverture. Les hommes étaient restés immobiles, bêtes, silencieux. Des moutons. Un demi-sourire s’esquissa sur un visage couvert d’un chapeau blanc derrière, dans l’ombre. Erik le remarqua lorsque l'homme inconnu se leva pour s’éloigner.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment confus, bégaya celui qui avait parlé, mais déjà, Erik avait détourné les yeux.

\- Monsieur, reprit Emma à la place du mutant en lisant dans les pensées d'Erik ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire, et elle s’était tournée vers celui qui intéressait le maître du magnétisme, vous vouliez nous parler un peu plus du sujet que nous avons évoqué, non ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer là-bas ? Mes jambes sont si lasses, j’aimerais m’asseoir…

Comme prévu, l’homme accepta la proposition grâce à un léger encouragement télépathique, et ils s’écartèrent tous trois, verre à la main. Extorquer les informations de l’esprit du médecin prit beaucoup moins de temps lorsqu’ils furent à l’écart. Erik était un homme d’efficacité et d’action. Il n’était pas fait pour parader dans ces mondanités écœurantes où se complaisaient les oppresseurs. C’était un autre monde que le sien, un où il ne se sentirait jamais à sa place. Une simple nuance de degré différenciait chacun d'entre eux. Meilleurs que tous. Convaincus de faire le bien. Le bien, ou « pour la bonne cause ».

L’excuse la plus mortelle de l’humanité.

Les informations qu’Erik récolta furent insuffisantes. Approximatives. Mais un début. Comme il le soupçonnait déjà fortement, il apprit que ce Congrès voyait ses origines se trouver dans la découverte des documents que l’on voulut partager au monde sur les recherches médicales concluantes qu’avaient menées les Nazis durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Sur les conclusions qu’on avait tirées de leurs expérimentations. Malheureusement, les recherches avaient montré qu’aucun stress, aucune mise en condition ou aucune opération chirurgicale connue ne pouvait soigner quelqu’un souffrant de tétraplégie ou de paraplégie. Un aveugle, d’après le médecin, avait plus de chance de recouvrer la vue qu’un homme en fauteuil roulant de remarcher un jour.

La fureur, si soudaine.

Le dégoût, si pressant.

Erik resta immobile devant l’homme hypnotisé un moment. Un seul. Celui d’après, il se levait avec raideur tandis que derrière lui implosait le micro de l’hôte du Congrès sur scène. Lâchant une particule de la tension emmagasinée en lui, il serra les dents. Soudain, des cris explosèrent : la longue estrade de métal se déforma, vague houleuse, haineuse, menaça le submerger le monde.

 _NON, vous avez tort_ , pensa-t-il.

Pas un instant il ne pensa à la démesure de ce qu’il faisait. Poupées humaines, fourmis nourries du sang des plus faibles.

Les infrastructures projetant la lumière blafarde grincèrent pour se briser et prendre leur envol, lances mortelles, missiles de Cuba. Les humains lui seraient inutiles dans ses recherches. Il devrait faire appel à ses propres pouvoirs. Vaniteux humains. Enfants qui brisent sans pouvoir réparer. Le monde explosait autour de lui, de sons, de chaos, et il ne prononça qu’un mot :

\- Qui ?

Emma regarda le cataclysme qui prenait place derrière eux, tétanisée, interdite devant tout ce pouvoir, mais pas désapprobatrice, et elle répondit d’une voix froide en voyant un homme dont elle avait lu les pensées s’enfuir :

\- Lui.

Erik se retourna, si vite que le mouvement fut invisible, et il tendit le bras en s’avançant à la vue de la foule.

\- _Pour les progrès de la science_  ! Annonça-t-il avec humour dans un grondement retentissant.

Et les lances de fer traversèrent la salle pour se planter droit dans le corps d’un Nazi. Le troupeau habillé en noir regarda un homme guider par les airs des infrastructures de métal pour donner la mort. Puis ce fut la débandade. Les hurlements, la panique, la police – étouffée par d’autres armes de métal qui les projetèrent à terre. Tout cela a un sens, puisque c’est pour _notre_ cause. Et à quoi avez-vous servies, larves visqueuses, si vous n’êtes même pas capable de trouver un traitement à ceux dont vous avez brisé et re-brisé les os à mort ? Mon monde sera sans vous, et vous aurez torts. _Je_ trouverai l’antidote aux paralysies physiques. Je le ferai remarcher, il…

 _I_ _l_  ?

\- Magnéto ! S’écria soudain Emma, postée devant une porte menant vers des couloirs.

Erik sortit de sa léthargie dangereuse, et le monde de métal quitta les airs pour s’écraser brusquement sur le marbre qui se fissura par endroits. Il rejoignit la télépathe. Tous deux s’élancèrent dans les couloirs en marchant d’un pas soutenu.

_Mon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?_

\- Ne me questionne pas, intima Magnéto. Indique-moi plutôt où trouver Azazel.

Après avoir scanné les environs, la télépathe lui répondit qu’elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Pas encore arrivé… ou repéré à l’extérieur du bâtiment puis capturé, étaient les deux seules options envisageables. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible de préférence. Erik sentait déjà derrière lui des dizaines de voitures de police s’approcher, remplies d’hommes armés. Des armes de métal, pensa-t-il avec un demi-sourire sans âme. Ils prirent à droite, puis tournèrent à gauche aussitôt. Soudain, Emma s’immobilisa, sur ses gardes. Magnéto se retourna vers elle pour demander :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Regard.

\- Il y en a un autre. Répondit-elle.

Leur regard s’étira, chacun procédant aux diverses évaluations qu’imposait cette révélation. Erik finit par choisir la question la plus urgente :

\- Quels sont ces pouvoirs ?

\- Je… ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire lentement. Il nous a sentis, il sait que je suis faite de diamant.

Et brusquement, ses yeux volèrent derrière Erik, une seconde avant qu’une porte ne s’ouvre avec fracas, et qu’en sorte un homme qu’Erik reconnut immédiatement : l’homme au chapeau blanc qu’il avait vu s’éclipser au cours de la soirée. _J’aurais dû me douter de quelque chose_ , se morigéna Erik en remarquant l’entier habit blanc qu’il portait — le seul de l’assemblée ; contraste de tissu et de mentalité avec les humains, criant clair-obscur des tissus de l’esprit. Le visage de l'homme resta caché sous l’ombre de son couvre-chef. Il les regarda une seconde avant que les yeux d’Erik ne tombent sur ce qu’il tenait serré contre sa poitrine. Des documents médicaux secrets.

Ils se mirent à courir au même moment.

Emma réagit deux secondes trop tard. Seule, elle s’autorisa à jurer, avant d’essayer de repérer les deux hommes. Ils étaient déjà trois couloirs plus loin. L’adrénaline l’empêchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche d’immobiliser le mutant, mais elle fronça tout de même les sourcils en tentant de se saisir de son esprit. Elle accéléra le pas dans sa belle et longue robe de soie blanche qui battait les lacets de ses talons hauts, ne se trompant jamais de direction.

Loin devant, Erik multipliait les longues enjambées et les brutaux changements de direction pour poursuivre l’homme qui tenait toujours contre lui les documents. Aucun doute qu’ils contenaient des informations qui intéresseraient Erik, vu comment l’inconnu avait souri, prenant silencieusement son parti contre les médecins. Il devait le rattraper. D’un geste de la main, il fit sauter une porte de métal de ses gonds pour l’envoyer sur le mutant, mais celui-ci ne parut même pas surpris, alerte, et il pila en entendant un bruit, laissant la porte se fracasser contre le mur en face. Magnéto avait gagné deux secondes, mais la course reprit. De loin, Erik repéra un extincteur. Saisissant sa chance, il l’arracha du mur avec ses pouvoirs un quart d’instant après que l’homme soit passé devant, puis il l’abattit sur ses côtes, le projetant contre le mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur, puis s’affaissa. Erik s’approcha avec prudence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il impérieusement.

Deux fléchettes hypodermiques dans son cou lui répondirent et il tomba à genoux brusquement, avant de s’effondrer sur le côté, les yeux ouverts vers le mutant qui avait sorti deux revolvers aussi blanc que son costume.

\- Bradley… Murmura Magnéto du bout des lèvres.

Le mutant se tint les côtes un instant pour palper ce qui deviendrait sans doute un hématome, jeta un rapide regard derrière lui, puis s’approcha, de nouveau debout et époussetant son costume.

\- Désolé gamin, fit-il en posant un genou à terre pour mieux regarder Erik Lehnsherr, mais je ne savais pas si tu te souvenais de moi après ce qu’on t’a fait. On n’est jamais trop prudents.

Des sirènes retentirent à l’extérieur, et les pas d’Emma se firent entendre, au loin. Erik ne pouvait plus bouger, et même son cerveau semblait s’embrumer. Les traits de James Bradley devinrent flous, sa voix tranchante dans son esprit, lorsqu’il continua à voix basse :

\- On t’a effacé la mémoire gamin, on t’a enlevé certains souvenirs, je peux le sentir.

Erik voulut poser des questions. Ses lèvres restèrent closes, et il n’eut bientôt plus la force de s’en énerver. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

Et il disparut dans un bruissement confus.

 

**XI**

 

Quand Erik finit par rouvrir les yeux, il les ouvrit sur une Emma Frost installée dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur le rebord de son lit, à côté de son corps allongé, le regardant avec un regard froid et impassible — le sien — et vite il se teinta d’une fausse inquiétude lorsqu’elle vit qu’il s’était éveillé. Avec beaucoup d’efforts, Erik réussit à s’asseoir dans son lit. Maudit soit ce Bradley et ses flèches tranquillisantes, pesta-t-il avec une grimace. Quand il la sentit dans son esprit, Erik se rendit compte avec méfiance et agacement qu'Emma ne lui avait pas remis son casque, et elle demanda, lisant ces derniers souvenirs :

\- Alors comme ça vous vous connaissiez.

Ce qui n’était pas une question, mais Erik avait encore du mal à se concentrer à cause de la forte dose de sédatif saturant toujours son corps. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que son trouble — défensif, réticent — qu’Emma soit présentement légèrement penchée au-dessus de lui. Et qu’il faisait nuit. Et que la bretelle de sa robe était tombée d’une façon qui était, il le devinait, tout sauf accidentelle.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que tu réfléchisses toujours et que tu tues tout romantisme ?_  Résonna dans son esprit.

 _Depuis quand es-tu romantique, Emma ?_ Répliqua-t-il en observant la blonde.

Et alors, quand elle grimpa sur lui sans un mot pour le déshabiller lentement, peut-être répondit-il parce qu’il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait touché quelqu’un. De la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait voulu le toucher. Peut-être qu’il la déshabilla à son tour pour la prendre sans ménagement parce que ses instincts lui ordonnaient de le faire. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle le manipulait, mais non, c'était  _sa_ propre fureur qu'il déchaînait contre les hanches d’Emma Frost. Peut-être… Peut-être dans l’espoir d’apaiser vingt minutes la douleur du trou béant dans sa poitrine, et qui s’ouvrait davantage pour hurler à la lune quand il était seul, et dont il ne trouvait pas la cause.

Il échoua. La souffrance hurla à la lune avec et quand Emma partit.

Et, Emma partie, il ne gardait plus aucun souvenir de la voix inconnue de Charles qui lui soufflait de vieux encouragements au goût de rose.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description graphique de sang et de blessures, à visée purement symbolique et qui est bien faite pour provoquer une courte horreur.
> 
> Aucun mutant n'a été blessé pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction conformément à l'article 113-2 du Code civil du royaume de Genosha dirigée par notre souverain Magneto.

  **XII**

 

\- Merde. _Put—_  de mer... Hank ! _Professeur !_

Alex se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le Professeur était déjà derrière lui, le teint livide. Les yeux fixés sur l’écran de télévision. Charles avait entendu la profusion de jurons qui s'était échappé de la bouche d'Alex, mais il n'aurait pas pu moins s'en soucier qu’à ce moment précis.

\- Professeur...

Charles s'extirpa de la forteresse mentale qu’il venait à l'instant d’ériger instinctivement autour de son esprit en voyant un Alex à genoux devant son fauteuil. Le jeune homme lui sembla si désespéré, un moment, qu’il dût cligner des yeux en en cherchant la raison avec hébétude, en se demandant si le jeune mutant avait besoin d’aide.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour vous. Souffla-t-il, la voix craquée par l’émotion.

Charles finit par reporter ses yeux sur l’écran. Des pans entiers de murs en noir et blanc s’y écroulaient, des hurlements en provenaient, la panique, des objets volants. De fer, de plomb, d’objets précieux en argent, en or. De métal.

«  _La menace mutante semble s’intensifier avec cette nouvelle attaque terroriste qui a eu lieu hier lors d’un Congrès sur la médecine en Europe dans la capitale française. On ne dénombre qu’un mort, un médecin qui…_  »

Et il lut dans l’esprit d’Alex combien la nouvelle devait affecter Charles, vu «  _combien il avait été proche de ce salaud de Lehnsherr_ ».

Non, réalisa-t-il avec stupéfaction, ce n’était pas Alex qui avait besoin d’aide.

Un Congrès sur la _médecine_?

\- Alex, raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé le jour où Erik a mis cette balle dans mon corps.

Le supplice suinta de l’esprit du garçon. _Il vaut mieux que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien, Professeur._

Ce n’était pas Alex qui avait besoin d’aide. C’était lui.

 

**XIII**

 

Le temps a la fabuleuse particularité, parfois, de sembler se contracter sur le long terme tout en faisant de chaque journée prise individuellement un capricieux calvaire — long, lent, pénible. Comme un accordéon dont l'on froisserait et étendrait le soufflet en rythme, glorieuse valse décatie au formalisme mathématique.

La _Confrérie_ , comme l’appelait Magnéto, avait rapidement dû quitter la capitale après les événements du Congrès — la nuit même — afin d’échapper aux autorités françaises, dont le déploiement des forces armées était, certes, hautement plus risible que celui des deux superpuissances qu'ils avaient affronté un mois auparavant, mais dont le commandement se trouvait officieusement sous l’égide de l'Ouest et des Etats-Unis, toujours passablement irrités de la riposte nucléaire d’Erik Lehnsherr à Cuba. La Maison Blanche avait dû être ravie de les localiser, mais, Azazel soit loué, ils avaient veillé à ne laisser aucune adresse en quittant le complexe parisien qu'ils avaient occupés.

Les journaux des semaines qui suivirent leur avaient appris que la police était arrivée sur place pour ne faire face qu'à leur défaite cuisante, et une cynique plaisanterie de Raven qui s’était prise en photo sous la forme du Général de Gaulle posant avec une moue pin-up très _girly_. Raven et Angel se mirent pour une fois d’accord pour trouver que cette plaisanterie était la meilleure de la décennie, et que l’impression de la photo en première page des journaux français resterait _à vie_ l’exploit le plus glorieux de la polymorphe. Erik n’avait pas ri, Erik n’avait pas crié. Lorsqu’on lui avait demandé ses réactions, il avait exprimé sa déception qu’une de leurs bottes secrètes soient dévoilées, puis avait tout de même fait comprendre à Mystique qu’il la félicitait pour le coup de pub.

Azazel les avait emmenés près d’une ville du nom de Marseille.

Pour une fois, Erik s’était expliqué : il voulait retrouver Bradley, l’homme qu’il avait connu en Argentine et retrouvé à Paris et qui s'était révélé être un mutant. Mystique et Angel avaient bondi de leur siège en entendant la nouvelle, et avaient aussitôt voulu en savoir plus.

\- Il va nous rejoindre ?

\- Quels sont ces pouvoirs ?

\- C’est pour ça que nous allons rester dans les environs. Je soupçonne Bradley d’être resté en France, et il me doit une explication.

A présent au courant de la course-poursuite, des paris furent levés sur le vainqueur du duel létal. Mais tuer le mutant n’était pas le but de Magnéto, qui prenait soin d’en dire le moins possible aux autres, casque sur la tête.

James Nicola Bradley. Il avait connu cet homme en Argentine lors de sa traque aux Nazis. Leurs chemins s’étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises lorsqu’ils chassaient la même proie, aboutissant à un respect tacite entre les deux hommes qui avaient fini par mettre en place un code de conduite implicite: suivant qui des deux avait le passif le plus lourd avec la future victime, ils laissaient l’honneur de le tuer à l’un ou à l’autre. Si James Bradley avait un jour appris ou deviné qu’il était un mutant capable de contrôler le métal, Magnéto n'avait lui appris qu'il était un mutant que lors de leur rencontre à Paris le mois passé. Bradley le lui avait caché. Ils avaient après tout à peine été des connaissances, plutôt loups vengeurs et sans meute que partenaires, et c'est ainsi que Magnéto avait cru encore des années qu’il était le seul mutant sur terre. Il avait compris que d’autres existaient lorsque… lorsque — Charles Xavier avait-il été le premier qu’il ait rencontré ? Erik fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir. Soudain, il se rappela les mots de James Bradley : «  _On t’a effacé la mémoire, gamin, on t’a enlevé certains souvenirs, je peux le sentir._  »

Erik réfléchit longtemps. La chape de brouillard obscurcissant son esprit refusait de s'éclaircir avec le temps, le laissant se sentir gauche dans sa propre tête. Retrouver Bradley était l’objectif de leur descente ici. Le seul moteur des décisions de Magnéto. _Il a les documents secrets du Congrès_ , se disait Erik, et, lorsqu’il apprit que le médecin était à présent un médecin de renom et de génie, la certitude qu'il lui serait vital pour son projet personnel battit en lui avec plus d’ampleur, l’obsédant. Mais il prendrait son temps. D’abord, il devait mener ses propres recherches.

 

**XIV**

 

_Vers la fin de l'an 1962_

Raven eut la surprise… attristée de voir qu’Erik, une fois qu’ils eurent bougé vers Marseille – ville charmante et chaude, vieille, si _française_ dans le sens le plus folklore du terme qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer Charles à ses côtés lorsqu’elle en arpentait les rues de jour, sous sa forme fétiche d’humaine, blonde, et elle voyait si bien son frère, tout de sourire et de curiosité enfantine, demander à une vieille marchande « _Comment ça s’appelle en français ?_ », et marcher avec elle sous le soleil…

Marcher —

Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées pour ravaler avec courage la boule qui obstrua soudain sa gorge, et l’effort humecta ses yeux de larmes de douleur et de remords, mais elle se refusa à les laisser couler le long de ses joues. Elle était avec Erik, et il fallait paraître fort auprès d’Erik. Erik n’était pas Charles, et il ne caresserait pas sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux en relisant sa dernière thèse de génétique.

Raven avait eu la surprise… attristée de voir qu’Erik, une fois qu’ils eurent bougé vers Marseille, s’était renfermé et avait commencé à passer son temps libre à l’écart d’eux, jusqu’à ce qu’elle n’arrive plus à le voir qu’à l’heure du dîner. Et, bien qu’elle se couchât tard, elle n’entendait jamais ses pas regagner sa chambre contiguë à la sienne. Toutes ses heures, il les passait enfermé dans une pièce dont il avait fait fondre la clé et qui n'abritait de toute évidence qu'un bureau et une chaise. Et des centaines de documents qu’ils volaient ou qu’Erik constituaient. Raven présumait qu’Erik menait des recherches, mais le mutant était si énigmatique, taciturne tendance agressif lorsqu’on essayait de forcer son espace personnel, qu’elle n’était sûre de rien.

C’est à peine si elle avait décidé de voir les flagellations qui prenaient fin au sous-pull à manches longues d’Erik.

Elle les avait vues pour la première fois après Noël.

Mystique se souvint de son choc humide ce jour-là, et de son silence apeuré, comme si elle avait courbé l’échine devant le chef de meute que l’on ne peut se permettre de questionner. Mais Magnéto cette nuit-là, comme ce soir, lui avait paru moins impressionnant de fureur que les autres jours. A la place, c’était un gouffre abyssal d’un sentiment profond comme une nuit d’encre que son corps portait, et il terrifiait bien plus Raven lorsqu’il se laissait consumer discrètement par cette chose que par la colère. Ce soir, encore, le doute.

Ce soir encore, la nuit d’encre pour le cœur d’Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik ne faisait pas attention au froid qui entourait Marseille et la France, en ce temps-là. Il sentait, pensait savoir qu’il y avait bien quelqu’un dans l’univers qui un jour peut-être, lui parlerait des saisons avec un brin de nostalgie et d’émotion, et qu’il écouterait peut-être, attentivement, l’air de rien. Quand il serait usé, et vieux, et s'il avait survécu à la guerre contre les humains. Mais, en ce milieu d'hiver de l'année 1962, il ne faisait pas attention à l'étonnante neige que les clients ramenaient à l’intérieur du bar éclairé par les larges chandelles et le feu dans la cheminée. Il réfléchissait, soumettait ses diverses hypothèses scientifiques à son analyse, examinait les diverses pistes qu’il avait obtenues sur Bradley, il —

Mais soudain, elle s’éleva. 

La musique.

Erik sut immédiatement que c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait inexplicablement choisi la _France_.

La musique du poste de radio s’éleva comme un tonnerre dans l’esprit d'Erik, douce dans le silence du bar, doucement, doucement, et son choc fut si violent, les émotions si vives, qu’il se contenta de laisser son cœur battre la chamade avec incompréhension quand tout son être lui hurlait de pleurer.

«  _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_ _  
_ _Voilà le portrait sans retouche, de l’homme auquel j’appartiens…_  »

Les paroles sibyllines étaient étrangères, incompréhensibles dans leur totalité. L’air était connu, si proche de lui,

Accompagné d’un sourire inconnu et pur, et beau, si proche de lui,

Et de quelque chose, si proche de lui, de si chaud, de si précieux,

Que son absence ouvrit brusquement la plaie saignante qui lui couvrait le cœur avec des doigts dentelés.

Comme souvent. Mais plus fort encore, était-ce donc possible de souffrir plus fort encore ? Quelle était cette musique ?

«  _Quand il me prend dans ses bras,_  
_Il me parle tout bas,_ _  
Je vois la vie en rose_ … »

Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Pourquoi ce sourire, ce regard… A qui appartenaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il que des impressions, et du chaud ? Du bleu. Pourquoi, d’une seconde à l’autre, cette musique lui faisait-elle plaisir et ensuite avaler une salive de métal ? Erik resta immobile au comptoir à côté de Mystique, les traits indéchiffrables. Les yeux bavards, bavards d’incompréhension. L’air résonna dans son esprit, puissant.

Et tout à coup, bien que le souvenir ne quittât plus sa chair marquée depuis, il se remémora un soir plus tôt en décembre. Il était presque sûr d’avoir entendu cette chanson d’Edith Piaf ce soir-là, dans sa propre tête.

En fond sonore de supplications d’une voix inconnue.

 

**XV**

 

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, le 25 décembre 1962_  

La première fois que cela arriva, ce fut le soir de Noël. Le salon du Manoir était décoré pour l’occasion, avec un grand sapin que Hank avait abattu dans la forêt et qui avait été garni de guirlandes et de boules rouges et dorées. Comme Hank était depuis longtemps interdit de cuisine à cause des nombreux poils bleus qu’il éparpillait dans les assiettes, que le Professeur avait eu la bonté de repousser sans faire de remarques quand Sean et Alex s’en étaient indigné, ce qui finissait généralement en pugilat avec Sean en joueur et arbitre et un soupir de Charles, et comme Sean était aussi doué qu’Alex pour cuisiner, ils avaient fait livrer le fastueux repas pour l’occasion. Alex avait mis le paquet, vu comme le Professeur avait l’air d’en avoir besoin. Pour une fois, ils feraient des frais pour la nourriture et, pour une fois, il mangerait bien, et à sa faim. Même si, les jours passant, et peut-être depuis qu’Alex avait révélé ce qu’il s’était passé à Cuba, la faim de Charles Xavier allait en décroissant, petit à petit, comme un feu sous une bruine brumeuse, avec la délicatesse de s'éteindre pour qu’eux évitent de le remarquer.

 

 

 _\- Alex, raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé le jour où Erik a mis la balle dans mon corps._ Lui avait-il demandé, ses yeux bleus fantômes sur lui, et loin, d’une façon qui mettait l’adolescent en rogne.

 _La télévision derrière eux repassait les images, et les cris, et les sons, et Alex avait oublié sa haine de Magnéto pour se rappeler une seconde que le Professeur ne devait rien comprendre, ou ne voulait plus, et devait souffrir de voir que sa petite sœur était en danger, et que cet homme, ce SALAUD d’Erik Lehnsherr … Un flash de la déviation de la balle de Moira pour se planter dans le dos du Prof, qui était_ debout, DEBOUT _à ce moment-là… Et le désespoir l’avait submergé._

_« Il vaut mieux que vous ne vous souveniez de rien, Professeur. »_

_Il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Ne voulait pas lui donner des raisons en plus de sombrer dans la dépression, quand il sentait que Charles luttait silencieusement. Parce que Dieu savait qu’il aurait des raisons, en se souvenant de ce qu’il s’était passé. Alex était d’ailleurs intimement persuadé que le Professeur avait délibérément bloqué ce souvenir à sa conscience après l'accident pour échapper à la douleur que Magnéto lui causait. Mais il ne s’était jamais risqué à lui en parler directement._

_Alors, dans les yeux autrefois bleu océan de Charles Xavier, et qui maintenant était fantômes, même s’il le cachait un peu, à eux et à lui-même, s’étaient reflété la silhouette de son ancien ami qui était apparu à l’écran. Son poing s’était serré sur son fauteuil, et il avait reporté ses yeux sur l’adolescent. Qui contractait la mâchoire de colère, et qui avait docilement baissé la tête. Charles y avait posé la main –_

_Et il avait tout revu._

_Le point de vue d’Alex sur cette journée, si douloureuse, une trahison sans nom d’un des deux hommes qui l’avait sorti de prison. Puis le point de vue de Sean, horrifié, enfant. Et celui de Hank, pointu, intelligent quand il repassait des scènes qu’il avait analysées depuis, et triste, si triste quand Raven s’écartait du corps de Charles pour partir avec Magnéto – Erik, avait réprimandé le Prof._

_Comme un spectateur au théâtre, Charles Xavier avait revécu et découvert d'un point de vue extérieur sa propre chute, brisée, la façon dont Erik avait accouru sous lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et s’excuser, puis tenter de le convaincre de le suivre ; il avait revécu les missiles. Il avait revécu le meurtre de Shaw._

_Sauf que._

_Il avait alors revécu le meurtre de Shaw depuis_ ses propres _souvenirs. Charles s’était soudainement souvenu de lui-même de cette scène, apparue du ciel, cruellement. Tout à coup, sans transition et sans brouillard. Un accès libéré de son cerveau, si regrettable._

_Il se souvenait. Le premier souvenir qu’il récupérait, et Charles avait lâché brusquement le visage de Hank, comme électrocuté._

_Il avait été complice dans le meurtre d’un être humain._

_Comment pouvait-il continuer à penser maintenant qu’Erik Lehnsherr avait été pour lui un homme comme un autre en ce temps-là ?_

 

 

Le premier soir où cela arriva, ce fut le soir de Noël. Et Charles avait eu le temps, semaines après semaines, de se perdre un peu plus nuit après nuit.

Le premier soir où cela arriva, finalement, ce fut le soir de Noël.

\- Professeur, croyez-vous en Dieu ?

La question interloqua Charles Xavier, qui venait d’enflammer une allumette sous les yeux d’Alex. Ce dernier se reprit aussitôt :

\- Enfin, je voulais dire, on fête Noël, et même si je peux me tromper, vous êtes chrétien n’est-ce pas ?

\- On m’a éduqué pour l’être, en tout cas oui. Se contenta-t-il de répondre patiemment.

La réponse n’était pas méchante, le ton était doux, mais Alex n’osa pas poursuivre. Peut-être parce qu’il avait peur que le Prof croit qu’il essayait de lui arracher une réponse qu’il connaissait déjà — mais qu’il ne comprenait pas. Charles Xavier alluma la troisième bougie de la hanoukkia qui trônait religieusement sur la table à manger parmi les mets de la fête chrétienne.

 _Personne n’est juif ici. Pourquoi est-ce que vous fêtez Hanoucca ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement par le biais de la pensée.

Un sourire dansa dans les yeux du télépathe, qui les garda fixé sur le chandelier flamboyant.

\- Vois-tu un mal à se joindre à d’autres pour fêter avec eux ce qui leur est important, Alex ?

L’adolescent fixa à son tour son regard sur les flammes hypnotiques.

\- Réfléchis-bien. Conseilla le Professeur d’une voix douce, pour ne pas brusquer le souvenir qu’il évoqua ensuite. Ton père n’était pas croyant, mais tous les ans il t’envoyait une carte pour te souhaiter un joyeux noël. Ça te réchauffait le cœur pour le reste des fêtes, n’est-ce pas ?

La bile monta aux lèvres d’Alex, sans que le souvenir de son père n’y soit pour rien. Gêné par sa fureur intrusive, il finit par faire demi-tour, rejoignit Sean et Hank dans le salon. Tous avaient trop bien deviné le pourquoi de la présence de la hanoukkia sur la table.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement, ou du moins dans la  _normalité_ de ce qu’était devenu leur quotidien, en plus joyeux, en beaucoup plus festif, en démonstrations d’affection ou de blagues, en jeux, et Charles fit tant d’efforts pour montrer combien il était touché par ces marques d’intérêt pour son bien-être qu’il finit par passer une excellente soirée. Raven dans un coin de la tête, et son ancien ami dans les yeux. Il espérait qu’Erik savait que quelqu’un pensait à lui pendant cette période, qu’il sentait au fond de son être torturé que quelqu’un allumait le chandelier chaque soir avec lui et qu’il n’était pas seul.

Ce fut sur un pragmatique «  _Allez, plus tôt on se couchera, plus tôt on pourra ouvrir nos cadeaux demain matin !_  » de Sean que la fête se termina dans la bonne humeur, et chacun retourna lentement à sa chambre. Comme chaque soir, Hank resta debout après les autres pour peaufiner le monte-escalier électrique qui était sur le point d’être fini ; comme chaque soir, des disputes ; comme chaque soir, la façade de Charles Xavier tomba dès qu’il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre et qu’il se fut couché. A la place, c’était des traits froncés par la douleur et la réflexion stérile. Des yeux fatigués, un cœur lourd. Joyeux Noël Raven. Ma petite sœur, fêtes-tu Noël comme nous le faisions tous les deux ?

Elle le réveilla brusquement vers une heure du matin. L’intolérable souffrance.

Erik.

Son être entier hurla soudain à la mort celui d’Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles ouvrit les yeux la seconde d’après sur son plafond, mais sans le voir. A la place…

Des spasmes.

Des hurlements. Hurlés à travers des dents serrées de douleur.

\- _Erik_  ! Hurla-t-il ainsi, les yeux humides par les visions qu’il recevait.

La présence de son ami dans son cerveau était si nette, si familière, que Charles avait eu l’impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même dans son sommeil. Avant que son esprit ne l’alerte, qu’il ne se mette à comprendre, et devant la vision d’Erik Lehnsherr en sang, il n’avait pu que hurler. Mais maintenant, Charles n’était plus là à serrer les poings tandis que son corps se révulsait d’horreur au Manoir, les cris ne sortaient plus de sa gorge cassée. Les flashs. Dans sa propre tête. Charles était autre part, en pensée. Avec lui.

_Encore un peu. Allez ! Encore !_

Et la longue vocifération de douleur que l’effort demandait à Erik ; réprimée. Charles — Erik — se trouvait devant une tour de métal en pleine forêt. Les mains devant lui, tremblantes, fermes, qui soulevaient pour la centième fois un gigantesque bloc d’acier à placer parmi les étoiles, en haut de sa construction improbable. Il les regarda une seconde, ces étoiles, puis lâcha un long cri de douleur pour hisser un peu plus haut ses progrès.

La peau de son poignet s’ouvrit alors doucement autour de ses veines.

Charles ne savait plus à qui il hurlait ses supplications d’horreur. Erik. Erik avait besoin d’aide.

Les veines de l’Allemand s’ouvrirent alors à leur tour, répandant le sang sur ses muscles tendus et ses tendons bandés. Puis ce furent les autres qui ressortirent sur le reste de sa chair sous la force de son effort, avant que la peau ne craque également, petit à petit, comme de la puissance qui éclate.

Comme la mort qui se répand.

_Seul, je suis si seul._

\- _Non_  ! _ARRÊTE !_

Les mots étaient inutiles, inaudibles, inconscients à Westchester. Par Erik qui était Dieu savait où ; par Charles, dont l’âme entière était dans sa tête et qui n'avait plus aucune conscience de sa forme charnelle. Loin de son propre corps paralysé dont la colonne vertébrale se tendait vers le ciel.

 _Non… Arrête… Arrête, Erik… S’il te plaît, tu dois abandonner…_  

_Il faut que je devienne plus fort._

L’Allemand n’était à présent plus qu’une gigantesque tâche de suicide, perdue, déterminée. Avec son propre sang ruisselant le long de son corps.

Les yeux de Charles se révulsèrent et son corps se secoua de lui-même contre les draps.

- Erik. 

_Rien ne m’empêchera de devenir plus fort._

_-_  Erik. 

_Il faut que je m’améliore._

\- Erik ! 

_Quelle est cette musique ?_

Il tomba.

L’apothéose de la douleur supportable par Charles survint brusquement, flèche obscure, et le noir complet remplaça sa vision tout à coup, obsédant. Seul son propre cri persista, longtemps, et il entendit le son mourir dès qu’il reprit ses esprits, haletant, les yeux alertes et trempés.

Il était de nouveau seul dans sa chambre.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas, et Alex entra dans la pièce en courant, suivi de Hank et de Sean.

\- Professeur ! S’écrièrent-ils à l’unisson.

Ils se figèrent devant la vision du télépathe en sueur, ses poings secoués de légers spasmes agrippés aux draps. La poitrine de Charles Xavier se levait et se baissait à une vitesse fervente, sa respiration était bousculée. Ses joues, trempées. Il essuya vite une partie de son visage de doigts tremblants lorsqu’il s’aperçut que l’on avait noté ce dernier point.

\- Professeur, reprit hâtivement Alex d’une voix paniquée, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Est-ce que c’est Frost ? Hasarda Hank.

Charles hocha négativement la tête. Puis il resta muet, incapable de faire confiance à sa propre voix. Seul le bruit de sa respiration sifflante, qu’il tentait de maîtriser, brisait le silence stressé qui avait envahi la pièce. Il venait d’avoir une vision d’Erik. Pourquoi maintenant ? Après quelques mois ? Etait-il vraiment en train de… ? _Se tuer_? Quel profond, quel effroyable dédain pour sa propre vie. Une voix légèrement tremblante finit par s’élever du pas de la porte :

\- Vous avez fait bouger des trucs…

Charles rouvrit les yeux au moment même où Hank et Alex tournaient la tête vers Sean. L’adolescent gardait son regard braqué sur le Prof, la bouche ouverte pour chercher ses mots, et il finit par jeter un œil dans le couloir en désignant ce dont il parlait d’un pouce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous avez fait bouger des trucs… C’est ça qui nous a alerté… On a vu des trucs se soulever, et on a cru qu’il était revenu, mais ce n’était pas que des objets en métal… Je…

Bizarrement, Sean ne sembla pas vouloir poursuivre, et l’attention se redirigea vers Charles dont la tête menaçait d’exploser. L’information selon laquelle il aurait eu une expérience télékinésiste avait fini par le ramener pour de bon au Manoir, même si chaque parcelle de son activité cérébrale était toujours tournée vers la signification possible de ce qu’il venait de vivre. L’angoisse brute enveloppait son corps d’une seconde peau glaciale lorsqu’il pensait au fait qu’Erik était peut-être en train de mourir en ce moment même, alors même que cette discussion se déroulait. Ce qu’il avait vécu était la réalité, il en était persuadé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas sentir la présence du mutant dans les environs.

Les doigts et le front de Charles, noyé sous les perles de sueur qui avaient refroidi son corps, restèrent glacés et, bientôt, il fut pris d’une fièvre violente qui le cloua au lit jusqu’au lendemain après-midi. Hank diagnostiqua à sa suite qu’il ne s’agissait que du contrecoup du choc qu’il avait vécu, bien que personne ne sut ce qu’il s’était passé exactement, et il lui prescrit de se reposer, particulièrement de reposer _son esprit_ , ce dont Charles doutait fortement d’être capable.

Le lendemain après-midi donc, lorsqu’une nuit et des heures entières à penser eurent passées, il n’y tint plus et s’installa donc, fiévreux mais déterminé, dans son fauteuil roulant pour rejoindre les garçons au salon. L'exercice fut rendu plus difficile que d'accoutumée du fait de ses membres tremblants. Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées en entendant un «  _Il arrive !_ » mental synchronisé, et lorsqu’il franchit le seuil de la salle, c'est un « Joyeux Noël ! » qui l’accueillit.

Charles sourit par-dessus ses yeux cernés et sa mine défaite. Il en avait presque oublié Noël, et le fait que les adolescents attendaient sa venue pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

\- Sans rire, Prof, j’ai jamais tenu aussi longtemps avant d’ouvrir mes cadeaux ! Lui confirma Sean.

\- Tenez, on commence par le vôtre ! Reprit Alex d’un ton enjoué malgré les pensées inquiètes que Charles lisait dans son esprit. Bon, Bozo ne fait pas dans la discrétion donc vous avez dû vous douter de ce que c’était, mais…

Et ce faisant, Havok l’avait conduit devant l’escalier où Hank était posté avec un sourire satisfait sur ses canines pointues.

\- _Tada !_ Se contenta-t-il de dire en désignant le monte-escalier électrique d’une de ses deux grosses pattes bleues. Il s’en est fallu de peu pour que je ne parvienne pas à le terminer à temps. C'est juste en attendant qu'on fasse des travaux pour installer un ascenseur.

Charles posa alors les yeux sur la grande machine de métal qui prenait racine au rez-de-chaussée. Deux rails d’un diamètre légèrement supérieur à celui des roues de son fauteuil montaient le long des escaliers, puis tournaient à l’étage pou, devinait-il, continuer à couvrir le reste des marches du Manoir. De chaque côté de celles-ci étaient placées des protections du même matériau qui, Charles le comprit de lui-même, se refermeraient automatiquement dès qu’il placerait son fauteuil dans l’axe des rails. Il pourrait de nouveau accéder à toutes les pièces du Manoir. Il pourrait de nouveau se sentir un peu plus chez lui, et être autonome ; il pourrait accéder à la salle de bain de sa chambre comme il pourrait enfin entrer dans la bibliothèque et la chambre d’ —

Son cœur accéléra, mais Charles se contenta de sourire et de tapoter la jambe de Hank en s’approchant de la machine avant que l’on ne remarque sa pause. Puis il fit demi-tour pour se retrouver face aux garçons, qui ne dirent mot sur le trouble qu’il lisait sur le visage du Professeur et qu’ils attribuaient à l’émotion. La gorge de Charles se serra devant tant de dévotion, mais avant qu’il ne puisse parler, Alex le coupa :

\- Bon allez, on passe aux cadeaux suivants avant que vous n’ayez l’idée stupide de nous remercier.

\- C’est vrai que ce serait plutôt malvenu. Renchérit Hank avec un demi-sourire avant de suivre le mutant qui était déjà assis au pied du sapin. C’est quand même chez vous que nous logeons et dans votre compte que nous prenons de l’argent pour nous nourrir !

Les yeux de Charles se réchauffèrent une seconde lorsqu’il les regarda tous trois déballer leurs présents, puis il se retourna vers les escaliers.

L’appel de la bibliothèque devenait quasi-irrésistible maintenant, murmure… Promesses de vérité. Etait-il possible que seule une coïncidence ait fait que Charles ait obtenu des nouvelles d’Erik après tant de temps et que le lendemain il lui soit enfin possible d’accéder à cette partie de son passé en pénétrant dans sa chambre, en revisitant _la bibliothèque_? Charles caressa l’infrastructure de métal — du _métal_ , comme sur son cœur à cette pensée — puis, conscient des regards derrière lui, positionna son fauteuil dans les rails et appuya sur le bouton pour monter les escaliers.

\- Si ce truc pète, c’est ta faute, Bozo. Murmura-t-on en bas.

Devant la porte à double-battant du bureau, il s’arrêta une seconde. Le besoin d’entrer dans la pièce était impérieux. Deux mois avaient passé. Deux mois. Que s’était-il passé dont il ne pouvait se souvenir dans cette pièce ? Car il devait y avoir quelque chose. L’inquiétude devint bloc dans son estomac quand Charles envisagea la possibilité qu’il puisse ouvrir la porte et que rien ne se passe. Que la vie reprenne son cours monotone après ce dernier espoir envolé. Qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre. Qu’il dût retourner à la fenêtre du salon faire semblant de lire, et que les journées continuent de s’enchaîner ainsi les unes après les autres, toutes les mêmes, des pensées de _Raven_ et de _pourquoi_ , toutes les mêmes.

Charles inspira profondément. Puis ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal, et entra dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux en relâchant malgré lui l'inspiration qu'il avait bloquée. Des dizaines d’émotions contradictoires s’étaient ruées sur son esprit le temps de la seconde où il avait balayé la pièce du regard. La nostalgie, la colère, la déception, la joie, la confusion… le désir. Charles rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé. Se contenta-t-il de dire avec un petit sourire dévoilant ses dents, avançant quelque peu dans la pièce. 

 _J’avais raison._ Ajouta-t-il de nombreuses fois en jetant de nouveau un regard intrigué au canapé et en remarquant qu’il ne pouvait pas se rappeler du souvenir lié à l’émotion qu’il ressentait en l’observant. Il avait déjà ressenti ça au cours des deux mois passés dès lors qu'il était question d’Erik. Une fois seulement avait-il réussi à percer les barrières du souvenir qu’il traquait. C’était comme si… certains souvenirs étaient bloqués à sa conscience, et plus le temps passait, plus il arrivait à les cerner sans pouvoir lire leur contenu - plus il arrivait à les _localiser_ dans son esprit et dans l’espace. Il avait déjà associé ses souvenirs à des petites billes de métal qui se baladaient dans son conscient, protégées, mais capable de s’effriter, de se fissurer, libérant des secrets aussi monstrueux que « j’ai aidé Erik à tuer Sebastian Shaw ».

Peut-être un peu moins monstrueux lorsqu’il s’agissait de la bibliothèque.

En inspirant longuement, Charles s’avança vers le dos du canapé tourné vers la cheminée – la cheminée... – et, perdu dans ses pensées, y posa sa main distraitement.

\- Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand, Charles ?

Il se retourna si vite, persuadé que la voix avait été réelle, que la vision s’évapora, la voix d’Erik avec. Un immense sentiment de frustration l’envahit, associé à une pointe de victoire, alors que son coeur échouait à se remettre de son brusque affolement. A l’écoute de la voix qu’il n’avait pas entendue depuis deux mois. Et dire qu’il avait cru une seconde qu’Erik se trouvait ici. Quand, si ça se trouvait, à l’heure qu’il était, il était… Charles repoussa cette idée, et redirigea ses pensées sur la bibliothèque. Il pouvait presque _voir_ devant lui cette petite bille rose pastel qui tournait lentement sur elle-même, pleine de secrets. Allez. Charles ferma les yeux, et posa de nouveau sa main sur le canapé.

«  _Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand, Charles ?_  »

\- … Et à l’envers, qui plus est ? Finit-il dans un murmure doux comme du velours.

Il ouvrit un regard aussi chaud que son cœur à cet instant. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cette émotion. L’extrait de souvenir glissa avec fraîcheur dans son esprit comme un mince filet d’eau, irriguant son âme avide de sensations authentiques. Le reste de la scène s’évanouit sans fracas, mais Charles ne s’en formalisa pas. L’idée qu’il ait pu se fourvoyer sur la vérité et qu’il existait quelque part dans son esprit des souvenirs comme celui-ci avec son ancien ami, des souvenirs perdus qui ne demandaient qu'à être déverrouillés, lui donnait un but. Un but plus que de l’espoir, car rien ne changerait.

Charles serait toujours seul dans son fauteuil désormais, et le seul des deux à probablement avoir ressenti cette soif ce fameux soir dans la bibliothèque.

 


	7. Chapter 7

   **XVI**

 

Nuit au clair de lune. Un soldat d'idéaux jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue, 

Dort. La lune froide accroche follement aux herbes des haillons 

D'argent. Plombé par le marteau brut de l'inconscience, il reste.

Immobile. Il a des segments rouges le long des bras.

 

Personne ne l’avait trouvé à l’aube de Noël dans les bois. Il avait eu la chance de se réveiller de lui-même dans la terre humide et brune, abreuvée de son sang, qui l’entourait. Erik ne s’était pas complètement réveillé avant d’avoir revécu par images et sons désarticulés ce qui l’avait plongé dans le coma la nuit précédente.

Quand la voix d’un homme avait jailli, forte comme un murmure hurlé, suppliante, l’implorant d’arrêter, douloureuse, en souffrance, Erik avait brusquement ouvert les yeux sur le ciel. Qui es-tu ? Ses membres lui avaient paru si lourds et affaiblis qu’il avait douté de pouvoir même se tourner sur le côté. Il n’avait pas fait attention au sang qui avait tâché son col roulé beige dont les manches avaient étaient remontées jusqu’aux coudes. Quelle était cette musique que la voix dans sa tête avait déclenchée tel un mécanisme avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse ? Qui es-tu ?

Erik aurait fini par penser qu’il avait halluciné cette partie invraisemblable de sa soirée s’il n’avait pas autant pris les paroles de James Bradley au sérieux. «  _On t’a effacé la mémoire gamin, on t’a enlevé certains souvenirs, je peux le sentir_ ».

Lentement, rouvrant des plaies auxquelles il n’accorda qu’un méprisant dédain, il avait regagné le vieux château dans lequel la Confrérie s’était installée autour de la ville la plus proche. Les loups gris s’étaient tapi dans les buissons en sentant le chef de meute en sang qui, même en ayant usé toute sa force, feule d’une hargne silencieuse car il n’a pas accompli son objectif. Erik était bien plus que cela : il était aussi mortellement esseulé depuis cette nuit.

C’est bien plus dangereux.

 

**XVII**

 

De nombreuses fois encore, Emma et Magnéto avaient couché ensemble, jusqu’à ce qu’entendre de temps en temps la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir pour révéler le blanc de la peau et de la lingerie d’Emma ne devienne une habitude. Toujours le soir, à l’aube de la fureur du mutant. Il n’y avait pas à réfléchir. Le sexe était froid, libérateur, puis non, pas du tout, addictif, mauvais ersatz d’affection, froid, froid comme le sang qui recouvrait le monde dans les yeux rouges et voilés d’Erik.

Mais il avait terriblement besoin de cet ersatz, aussi sûrement — plus sûrement, que de nourriture. Car il ne pouvait compter sur personne dans ce monde, pas même une âme camarade pour éponger ses sentiments à vif. Pourquoi ne le remarquait-il que maintenant ?

Un soir lointain en automne, Magnéto avait été sur Emma, l’avait prise, fiévreusement, sans rien voir, sans rien voir d’autre que les trous dans son propre corps qui chaque semaine s’agrandissaient, et s’agrandissaient, noirs, noirs, à chaque coup de rein, noirs, noirs, seul. Effrayants. Des ombres qui rongeaient sa chair jusqu’à ce qui remplaçait son cœur pour susurrer avec une voix de mort et des dents pleines de sang : _il est trop tard pour toi, tu mourras comme tu as grandi, il est trop TARD pour ta mère, trop tard pour_ …

Un bref cri d'épouvante.

\- Laisse-moi sortir de ta tête ! _Laisse-moi sortir de ta tête  !_

Les mains d’Emma, effrayées, avaient brusquement lâché ses cheveux bruns pour le bousculer en arrière, n’osant presque plus le toucher. Ses yeux suintaient la peur et le rictus sur ses lèvres, le dégoût.

\- C’est _insoutenable !_ Avait-elle insisté d'une voix étrangement haut-perchée, défaite sur le lit pour la première fois.

Erik s’était immobilisé sans oser prononcer un mot, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et pantelant. Puis, quand il s’était rapproché :

\- Non, je ne peux plus. Remets ton casque.

Et depuis lors, il n’y avait pas eu une fois où Magnéto ne l’avait pas mis pendant leurs ébats. Avait-il déjà connu dans sa vie une connexion avec quelqu’un à part les morts, à part Magda ? Pouvait-on communier en _baisant_ , ou bien faire _l’amour_ n’était-il qu’une fable racontée aux femmes pour les marier ? L'idée niaise de pouvoiralléger un fardeau qui chaque jour devenait plus sombre en le _partageant avec quelqu’un_ devenait de plus en plus risible. Il y avait des fois où Erik ne savait pas si son fardeau pouvait être tempéré par quelqu'un ; les autres fois, il se souvenait que… Non. Que le sien était insupportable à la vue d’autrui. Que seule une mère accepte tout d’un être humain en tant qu’il est son fils.

 

Après le départ d’Emma de sa couche, le 29 décembre 1962, Magnéto regarda le soir tomber depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lorsque le dernier rayon d’or eut fini de faire étinceler la forêt enneigée, il se dirigea lentement vers l’armoire en chêne massif de la pièce, l’entrouvrit. A l’intérieur était posé un chandelier à huit branches. L’ombre dans le meuble se dissipa lorsque Magnéto alluma les bougies une par une, et deux petites voitures de bois pour enfants apparurent dans le halo des flammes timides. Le visage d’Erik — seul objet éclairé dans la pièce, un visage impassible, des yeux, oh, solennels, douloureux… — se posa dessus, et c’est finalement plus aux jouets qu’au chandelier qu’il récita les prières de Zot Hanoucca pour le huitième et dernier jour de la fête sacrée. Il revit son père placer une main dans son dos pour l’empêcher de tomber lorsque enfant il montait sur une chaise pour allumer une bougie. Qui pensait à lui à présent ? Il ferma les yeux en se sentant vaciller, et s’accrocha rageusement à l’armoire.  

 _“Mutti, sieht Gott, dass man Kerzen anmacht ?_ _  
_ _\- Ja, und er wird uns schützen, Erik_.”

_Er wird uns schützen._

Derrière lui, la structure de métal de son lit se déforma dans un crissement.

 

Le 30 décembre 1962, il apprit que James Nicola Bradley se faisait aussi appeler « Docteur Némésis ». Ils avaient trouvé sa localisation à la frontière franco-belge. Il y reviendrait dans trois jours. Magnéto s’occupa de l’entraînement de ses soldats.

 

Le 31 décembre 1962 fut le soir où il reprit son propre entraînement personnel. A pas de loups, il s’enfonça dans la forêt, nuit noire, jusqu’à être seul et retrouver la clairière où il s’était évanoui six jours auparavant. Depuis, il avait réentendu pour la première fois _la musique_ dans un bar avec Raven. Il avait besoin de réponses. Erik baissa les yeux au sol jusqu’à apercevoir sa cape lui battre les mollets, puis ferma les yeux, prit une brève inspiration. Tendit brusquement ses bras devant lui, et fit déferler son pouvoir.

Le bloc de métal de plusieurs tonnes bouchant le paysage grinça, résista, puis, sous un halètement d’effort de Magnéto, céda et s’éleva. Il fallait qu’il devienne plus fort, pour guider les mutants. Il devait pouvoir battre un régiment de soldats armés en Amérique. S’il devenait plus fort, selon ses recherches, s’il maîtrisait parfaitement son pouvoir, selon ses recherches, il pourrait être utile d’une manière dont personne d’autre ne pourrait l’être pour participer à la guérison des paralysies physiques. Dont l’importance lui bouffait le cerveau. Plus haut. Il serra les dents. Plus loin, je dois aller beaucoup plus loin que la dernière fois.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il le revit.

Pile quand il crut qu’il allait céder sous la douleur lancinante de sa peau craquelée qui laissait passer des fleuves de sang.

Il criait. La voix criait dans sa tête.

Erik crut lâcher tant son crâne fut compressé à l’instant où le cri de souffrance résonna. Le bloc vacilla, il ferma les yeux, contracta la mâchoire, puis reprit.

 _Il_ l’appelait.

Son cœur suivit l’appel, avide. Agrafé dans son corps sans pouvoir en sortir pour suivre la voix.

\- Qui es-tu ? Articula-t-il à la forêt entre ses dents serrées, ses lèvres, étirées d'un rictus de joie malsaine à l’idée de trouver quelqu’un.

Il continua son œuvre.

Le cri était une vocifération si intense maintenant qu’Erik était persuadé qu’on torturait l'homme derrière cette voix, qu’il pleurait par sanglots incontrôlés. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir si mal ?

Il tenta de se focaliser sur le bloc de métal qui s’élevait à cinquante mètres du sol.

«  _Quand… il me prend dans ses bras…_    
_Il me parle tout bas_ …»

 _« Attends, Erik._  »

De courts cheveux bouclés rejetés en arrière contre l’appuie-tête d’un fauteuil. Une cheminée. _Bam-bam, bam-bam_ , son propre cœur, des yeux indécis, brumeux et intouchables,

La vision d’un corps brisé qui s’arque dans une chambre en criant des implorations, un corps brisé qui s'arque sous le soleil,

\- Qui es-tu ? Répéta-t-il dans une intimation sèche, le regard flou vers l’irréalité.  
  
De l’eau, partout autour de lui. L'impression de se noyer lui remplit les narines et la gorge.

«  _Lâchez-moi !_  
_\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! On est là !_  
_\- Qui êtes-vous ?_  
_\- Je m’appelle_ … »

Encore. De l’eau partout une nouvelle fois, disque rayé.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ?_ _  
_ _\- Je m’appelle…_  »

Dis-le. _L’homme_ cria une dernière fois dans son esprit de toute la force de ses poumons, avant que les bras ensanglantés d’Erik ne se fasse lourds et ne s’empressent de s’écraser au sol pour tenter d’amortir sa chute.

 

**XVIII**

 

\- Je n’y arriverai jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu y arriveras. Ne dis plus de pareilles bêtises. Remets-toi en garde.

A sa surprise, Mystique ne l’écouta pas. A la place, elle s’assit brusquement en tailleur, plutôt gauche et brusque, et soupira. Erik baissa sa garde pour placer ses poings le long de son corps. Ils se trouvaient dans l’une des plus grandes pièces du château, qu’ils avaient recyclé en salle d’entraînement. Le rôle de leader n’exigeait pas que de la puissance, se dit Erik en baissant les yeux vers elle. Les plus grands chefs avaient été ceux qui savaient manier les foules, motiver leurs fidèles. Et plus que la cause, il s’intéressait particulièrement à l’entraînement de Mystique, qui promettait plus qu’une autre d’exploiter ses capacités exceptionnelles jusqu’au bout.

\- Tu as fait des progrès incroyables depuis qu’on est là. Chaque jour ton corps devient un peu plus une arme de défense et de combat.

\- Je suis encore tellement lourde…

\- Tu le deviens si peu que je pense que d'ici peu de temps je devrai commencer à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te contrer au corps à corps.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres bleues de l’adolescente. Elle dessina un cercle sur le sol de son pied tendu, puis demanda :

\- C’est vrai ?

Lorsqu’il répondit, les yeux d'ambre de Mystique se relevèrent et s’attardèrent par inadvertance une seconde sur les poignets de Magnéto. En apercevant les cicatrices fraîches qui dépassaient de ses vêtements, elle détourna vite la tête. Beaucoup le font.

L’entraînement reprit. Elle n’osa pas demander si Erik devrait commencer à utiliser ses pouvoirs à cause de ses progrès, ou parce que lui-même s’affaiblissait physiquement jour après jour.

 

**XIX**

 

Bradley avait repassé la frontière pour rentrer chez lui le matin même. Dès que la nouvelle avait été apprise, Magnéto avait demandé à Azazel de le téléporter d’urgence. Inutile de préciser que l’affaire fut expédiée aussi rapidement qu’il ne faut de temps pour que le _« Pop !_  » caractéristique des allées et venues du mutant ne produisent une explosion de poudre rouge.

Azazel les téléporta juste devant la porte du « Dr. » Bradley. Un médecin, un _docteur_ _!_  Quand Erik lui-même menait des recherches sur des spécialistes en médecine, il en trouvait un qui était l'un des leurs, un mutant ! Il aurait beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Beaucoup de réponses à recevoir, aussi.

\- Attends-moi ici, Azazel, ordonna-t-il avant de monter sur le perron de la vieille maisonnée, il n’y a aucun risque que les choses tournent mal normalement.

\- _Priatna_. A tout à l’heure.

Erik se retourna, prêt à frapper à la porte, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu lever la main, elle s’ouvrit d'elle-même sur un homme. Vêtu de blanc de pied en cap.

\- Bradley. Se contenta-t-il de dire sans manifester d’émotion particulière. Je vois que je devrais revoir mes entrées furtives.

\- On ne cache pas un mutant à un autre mutant, gamin. Surtout quand ledit mutant peut distinguer à des kilomètres à la ronde les anomalies contenues dans des corps humains au niveau cellulaire.

Durci par sa tenue magistrale — casque et costume — le regard pénétrant de Magnéto s'intensifia, mais James Bradley reprit sans sembler en être affecté :

\- Tu viens chercher des réponses. Entre, si je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir, j’ai au moins les pistes qu’il te faut.

Magnéto lui emboîta le pas sans hésitation, notant au passage le contraste qu’il avait déjà pu observer entre l’accoutrement moderne du docteur et l’extérieur délabré de la modeste maison de campagne, et qu’il pouvait observer maintenant entre l'extérieur de la maison et son surprenant intérieur high-tech et sombre, gris, salle d’opération – malaise –, chirurgie théorique. Il se rappela en apercevant les dizaines de livres éparpillés dans le salon que Bradley avait fait la chasse aux Nazis tout comme lui, et qu’il était hostile à leurs méthodes, mais Erik n’en tira aucun soulagement. Il tourna les talons pour lui faire face.

\- _Docteur_ Némésis. Lâcha-t-il avec une certaine amertume et un dernier regard vers les feuilles noircies d’annotations scientifiques qui les entouraient. Voici donc où ont fini les documents que tu as volé sous mon nez.

Un petit souffle rieur sarcastique. Puis, Bradley ouvrit la bouche en un demi-sourire, refusant clairement d'exprimer quelconque crainte envers le mutant :

\- Tu peux venir les consulter autant qu’il te plaît, gamin. Fais juste attention à l’endroit où tu laisses traîner ton cerveau…

Au sous-entendu, Magnéto tapota le casque de métal de deux doigts.

\- Evidemment, acquiesça Bradley, ton casque bloque les tentatives d’intrusions télépathiques. Mais le portes-tu tout le temps ? Est-ce que Frost n’aurait pas l’occasion de voir ce qu’il y a _là-dedans_ – il désigna son cerveau d’un mouvement de tête – quand tu ne t’y attends pas ?

Il resta silencieux.

\- Si je te dis ça, reprit le mutant, c’est que j’ai mes soupçons. Certes, elle n’est pas la seule télépathe sur Terre. Le monde en recense deux en ce moment, deux que tu as eu le hasard de rencontrer… Je me trompe ?

Il sembla à Erik que sa bouche était devenue pâteuse d'amertume lorsqu’il répondit :

\- Charles Xavier.

Peut-être que James Bradley n’avait pas entendu le couteau siffler dans la pièce lorsque le nom avait jailli d’entre ses lèvres, car il ne fit que hocher la tête pour continuer avec des paroles qui ne firent que le déconcerter davantage encore : 

\- Oui, Charles Xavier et Emma Frost. A qui faire confiance ? Deux manipulateurs mentaux de classe mondiale… Et tu étais plus au milieu de leur guerre que ce que tu pourrais croire, gamin. On t’a enlevé certaines parties de ta mémoire…

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de les retrouver ? Coupa-t-il.

S’il resta immobile, ne laissant rien filtrer de ce qu’il pensait, une pointe de gêne irritée d’avoir ainsi exprimé son désir pressant de recouvrir la mémoire le piqua entre les côtes. Il sentait, il savait au fond de lui… Toutes ces choses étranges, les regards de Raven… Les silences d'Emma, d'Azazel. On lui cachait quelque chose. Peut-être quelqu’un. Il repensa à la voix qu’il avait entendu par deux fois, et dont il ne connaissait pas l’identité. Il repensa au fait qu'on lui avait caché qu'il avait blessé Charles Xavier. Bradley secoua négativement la tête, puis se dirigea vers son bureau, écartant des feuilles qu’il survola des yeux.

\- Est-ce que notre conversation est sécurisée ? C’est important. Pour toi.

Erik jeta un œil par la fenêtre, mais il savait que c’était inutile. Emma était en mission à l’autre bout du pays, et Azazel était visible par la fenêtre.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je vais te répondre qu’il y a un moyen, mais que ce n’est pas moi.

Némésis se retourna pour faire face à l’Allemand qui le regardait avec attention, durement, comme alors, durant la chasse au nazis, mais d'un air plus noir, comme si son corps ne demandait qu’à s’accrocher à quelque chose pour éviter de se perdre davantage. Dans un labyrinthe trop inconnu pour lui-même. Lehnsherr ne s'arrangeait pas, avoir tué son bourreau ne semblait pas l'avoir sauvé de la violence dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie. Bradley s’approcha de lui.

\- Ton moyen pour retrouver la mémoire, il est _là-dedans_.

Son index était maintenant posé sur le front de Magnéto, qui avait reculé d’un pas par instinct. Cependant toute son attention était à présent dirigée vers Bradley et il ne faisait même plus attention au contact étranger sur sa peau.

\- D’après mes recherches, les messages du système nerveux — qui sont de nature électrique — sont à même d’être modifiés voire redirigés par des ondes électromagnétiques. Ton pouvoir pourrait être la réponse à ta question. En utilisant ton pouvoir à haut niveau, tu stimulerais et enverraient les cellules contenant les informations perduesde ton cortex cérébral vers le bon endroit. Les souvenirs ne sont jamais détruits par des télépathes, Lehnsherr. De ce que j'en sais d'après les rapports classifiés, tu n’as pas eu d’accident à Cuba, ce ne peut donc être que l’action d’un télépathe. Et ils ne font que _cacher_ les souvenirs. Les tiens sont là, quelque part, et il suffirait d’une ou deux expériences…

Magnéto, qui avait écouté la diatribe sans interrompre le Docteur, objecta soudainement :

\- Non, pas d’expériences.

James Bradley s’interrompit aussitôt, mais ne marqua pas d’autre signe de confusion qu’un rapide coup d’œil à l’avant-bras gauche d’Erik qui portait le tatouage témoin de son séjour dans le camp d’Auschwitz-Birkenau.

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il simplement. J’imagine de toute façon que mes recherches sont plus théoriques qu’expérimentales. S’il y a une petite chance que tu retrouves l’intégralité de ta mémoire, je pense que ce sera par ton propre travail sur toi.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard sans rien ajouter de plus, mais l’homme était bien trop expert pour ne pas voir combien ses paroles avaient plongé Magnéto dans la réflexion.

Si Bradley avait raison… Cela expliquerait la nature des flashs qu’il recevait. Cette courte scène où il était entouré d’eau serait en fait un souvenir qu’il débloquait. La musique, liée à un moment de sa vie durant ces derniers mois qu'il avait oublié. Cet homme… Mais l’homme qui hurlait paraissait lui provenir du présent. Il était trop… _réel_ , _en_ lui. Erik décida de ne pas avaliser l’hypothèse de Némésis en partageant avec lui les fragments de souvenirs qu’il avait récupéré. Faire confiance était toujours un risque.

\- C’est tout ce que j’avais à te dire. Conclut le médecin, avant d’ajouter : j’ai fait des photocopies des documents qu’il y a sur mon bureau, au cas où. Prends-les, au lieu de m’envoyer ton démon au beau milieu de la nuit pour qu’il me les dérobe. Je ne porte pas de caleçon en dormant, je ne saurais pas te dire qui des deux serait le plus incommodé.

Au moment d’entendre la phrase du Docteur, Erik s’était déjà dirigé vers la porte, les documents sous le bras. Il poussa un bref souffle nasal rieur, et rétorqua :

\- Azazel, de toute évidence. Puisque ceux qui te connaissent savent que tu gardes toujours sur toi deux pistolets hypodermiques, je ne veux même pas imaginer où tu les mets lorsque tu es nu. S’il y a bien une chose que craignent les Russes en ce moment, c’est encore de se faire baiser par les Américains.

Il disparaissait de la maison dans un bruissement de cape pourpre lorsqu’il entendit le grand rire connivent du Dr. Némésis.

 

**XX**

 

Les feuilles des arbres étaient d’un blanc immaculé à présent. Elles étaient des milliers à tournoyer autour du Manoir, lentes, lentes, et froides, mais douces. Elles fondaient lorsqu’elles touchaient le sol. Assis dans son fauteuil au bord de la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Charles se prit à vouloir être un flocon de neige. Fondre… en silence, sans bruit, sans effrayer personne ni leur faire de peine. C’est le rôle de la neige de fondre une fois qu’elle a fini de valser.

De ses doigts, il faisait distraitement tourner dans les airs le roi noir de l’échiquier à côté de lui. Son pouvoir télékinésiste se confirmait de jour en jour, sans qu’il n’en connaisse la raison. Peut-être devrait-il demander l’avis de Hank, un soir où l’adolescent lui monterait un repas dans la bibliothèque. Il la quittait rarement à présent. Il ne s’était pas encore résolu à visiter la chambre d’Erik. De toute façon, il foutrait certainement tout en l’air, de rage et de chagrin. Tout comme il avait sans le vouloir envoyé dans les airs l’échiquier la semaine précédente, lorsqu'il avait de nouveau eu une vision d’Erik en sang. Il soupira. Il avait regretté. Ce soir-là, après, Charles s’était mis à pleurer sans vouloir en comprendre la raison, et, le lendemain, il avait reconstitué pièce par pièce la partie d’échec non finie qu’il avait commencé avec Erik la veille de la crise de Cuba. Il y a des mauvais jours.

Le temps passe tout de même ces jours-là.

Aussi, il y en a des bons. Petit à petit, il débloque des souvenirs et, plus le temps passe – non, le temps ne passe pas, ici le temps est, et reste –, plus Charles pense auxdits souvenirs… Ça ne peut pas être l’anesthésie générale faite pour l’opération qui lui a effacé la mémoire. Non, les souvenirs sont trop précis. Ils concernent _uniquement_ Erik Lehnsherr. Souvent il se demande s’il ne s’est pas lui-même effacé la mémoire, comme le suggère parfois Alex dans ses pensées, et alors il ressent une acide curiosité lorsqu’il cherche à comprendre la raison derrière ce choix potentiel. Même s’il ne serait donc pas censé la chercher pour son propre bien. Mais qu’est-ce qui peut être pire que sa situation actuelle ? Aujourd’hui est un mauvais jour, et le temps —

reste, particulièrement ces jours-là.

Il ne comprend pas le fonctionnement de son lien télépathique avec Erik. Pourquoi le mutant parvient-il à le contacter d’aussi loin ? Il avait pourtant l’impression qu’Erik et Raven étaient à Paris, ou du moins, toujours à un endroit loin du Manoir et de la portée du pouvoir de Charles qui scrute sans relâche les frontières de ses capacités. Comment peut-il rentrer en communication avec Erik ? Et, il… tout ce sang… Il…

De sa main, Charles ralentit la chute d’un flocon de neige à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, et incline la tête sur le côté d’un air curieux. Le flocon danse un temps devant la fenêtre. Les ballets blancs de pluie d’hiver c’est magnifique ; et c’est vivant, quoi qu’inutile.

Peut-être que son heure de fondre n’est pas encore venue, après tout.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les tags concernant les descriptions explicites de blessures ainsi que la dépression continuent de se justifier ici. L'apothéose de la première partie déferle sur Erik et Charles qui souffrent chacun à leur manière des conséquences de l'oubli de l'autre.  
> 

  **XIX**

 

_Il était tard, cette nuit-là. Il était toujours dans la bibliothèque, assis sur le canapé faisant dos à l’entrée. Je ne pouvais voir son visage._

_« Alors, il est encore debout », pensai-je, ouvertement déchiré, un brin soulagé, coupablement, de ne pas être le seul à ne pas dormir. Je songeai trop tard qu'il avait sûrement intercepté cette pensée, mais il n’esquissa aucun mouvement permettant de me le faire comprendre quand je m’approchai derrière lui. Avec assurance. Et crainte. Une crainte paralytique. Et pas celle de mourir demain en affrontant Shaw. Une crainte irraisonnée de le perdre, masquée par la colère, ensevelie sous d'innombrables siècles d’étiquette à respecter, à se retenir. Quels Hommes l'avaient mis en place? Était-ce Dieu? Mais à la place, ce soir, ce_ dernier _soir, je succombai à un penchement de mon buste par-dessus le canapé pour placer ma tête à côté de la sienne, de telle sorte à voir le livre qu’il tenait entre les mains. Le souffle court._

_\- Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand Charles ? Demandai-je d’une voix chaude et un sourire railleur, ravi. Et en tenant le livre à l’envers, qui plus est ?_

_Tout à coup, le livre était refermé et plaqué sur le haut de ses cuisses. Le souffle retenu. Aucun de nous deux n’avait fait de commentaire, même si le sourire était devenu souffle-rire dans le creux de son cou. Chaud. Tu sens si bon, pensai-je à demi-voix. La distance si faible devait lui brûler la peau, je le savais, lui consumer le corps tout autant que le mien, mais il resta silencieux et impassible. Tendre. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles. Ce soir était le dernier, le dernier avant demain. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles. Je sais._

_Il avait déjà retrouvé une longue et sereine respiration lorsque, ardent, le souffle de mes expirations remonta dans son cou. Brûlantes comme le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée encadrant la bibliothèque devant nous. Il inclina la tête vers la mienne, se faisant se toucher nos deux tempes, se mêler nos cheveux, se mesurer doucement notre respiration. Son cœur battait à mille à l’heure ; le mien était bouillonnant._

 

**XX**

 

Le choc soudain avec lequel Erik sortit du sommeil fut quasi-électrique. Il ouvrit des yeux parfaitement éveillés sur le plafond de sa chambre en se remettant du soubresaut qui venait de l’animer et qui l’avait tiré du sommeil. Sa respiration était régulière, quoi que trop profonde, mais il ne pouvait maintenir les apparences jusqu’à empêcher le sang de battre à ses oreilles et… dans son corps. Il venait juste de se réveiller d’un rêve aux accents érotiques, avec… un _homme_ , et… qui était-il ? Des ombres, rien que des ombres… Erik tenta de se rappeler quelque chose d’autre, un indice… quelque chose qui lui confirmerait ce qu’il pensait… Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit dans la salle de bain.

Il regarda l’heure sur sa montre. Seize heures, le soir était en train de tomber. La salle de bain de sa chambre était contiguë à celle de Raven qui avait la chambre d’à côté, mais elle partait toujours courir à cette heure-là, ça ne devait donc pas être elle. Jetant un coup d’œil désinvolte au haut de son pantalon, Erik soupira ardemment et se leva. Il s’occupa une minute pour se calmer les esprits, puis se tourna vers la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte. Quelque chose fit s’arrêter Erik à trois pas de cette dernière. Un bruit. Un son. Un sanglot.

Le cœur d’Erik accéléra de lui-même sans qu’il n’en comprenne la raison. _Peut-être_ , se dit-il, _parce qu’un homme est en train de sangloter dans cette salle de bain et que j’ignore complètement qui il est._

J’ignore qui il est…

Un autre sanglot, désespéré.

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, et Erik n’était éclairé que par un mince rai de lumière qui s’échappait de la salle de bain. Il resta là quelques instants, les bras le long du corps. Puis, il fit un pas en avant pour entrouvrir la porte un peu plus du bout de deux doigts… Regarder… Au même moment, l’homme étouffa un « Oh non ! » malade et pressé, et Erik s’immobilisa net comme si on venait de lui tirer dessus.

Cette voix. C’était la voix qui lui parlait dès qu’il s’évanouissait. Qui criait son nom en mourant presque à chaque fois.  _Britannique._

Qui es-tu.

Tout se passa très vite. La seconde d’après, Erik ouvrait la porte et posait un pied dans la salle de bain.

J’ignore qui _il_ est…

Ce qu’il vit d’abord, ce fut son propre reflet dans le miroir, mais il abandonna vite la réflexion de son visage contracté pour regarder l’autre homme dans la salle de bain.

Et ce fut la première fois dans la vie d’adulte d’Erik Lehnsherr que tout se passa très, lentement. Il ne sut pas si tout se mit en place si vite – clac-clac c’est toi – que le reste de l’instant sembla durer une éternité, ou si tout s’emboîterait petit à petit plus tard, et qu’il se perdit un laps de temps indéfini sur le visage inconnu qui lui faisait face à travers le reflet dans le miroir, simplement… sans voix.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que sa voix restait bien bloquée dans sa gorge, mais il cligna des yeux en oubliant ses pensées lorsque d’autres sanglots violents secouèrent l’homme devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient sur le rebord du lavabo, et tout son corps aussi. Il n’avait jamais vu un homme pleurer ainsi en dehors des camps, mais il y avait quelque chose de si vrai dans sa douleur que rien ne remettait en cause sa virilité. Ses doigts quittèrent gauchement le lavabo pour se poser contre ses propres joues, et il soupira d’une voix brisée :

\- Charles… _Charles_ …

«  _Qui êtes-vous ?_  
_\- Je m’appelle Charles Xavier_.  
_\- Vous étiez dans ma tête ! Comment vous avez fait ?_  »

Le cœur d’Erik battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Son esprit n’arrivait à procéder à aucune réflexion logique hormis l’horreur de la révélation : c’était lui. C’était lui depuis le début. Charles Xavier. Il avait maintenant la conviction que l’homme qui hurlait à la mort et qu’il aurait voulu protéger de cette étrange souffrance qu’il semblait lui infliger dès lors qu'il se blessait était le même que celui qui lui avait effacé la mémoire et que celui qui était à présent dans sa salle de bain. Le même que… tous ses souvenirs… ce… rêve… _sa_ nuque dépassant du canapé d’une bibliothèque…

Et il était devant lui, en France. Erik ne pensait même plus à parler. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient encore, doucement, sur le miroir. Charles Xavier. Charles… avait les yeux bleus. Ils n’étaient pas ordinaires. Ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs, non ; Erik n’aimait pas assez les saphirs pour dire combien les yeux de Charles Xavier étaient frappants, même pour un homme jugeant un autre homme. Ses yeux étaient un uppercut. C’étaient plutôt… des perles, délicates, plongées dans un océan ravagé de lumière dont elles auraient pris la teinte. Il avait les cheveux bruns, et ondulés. Il était plus petit que lui. Il avait les lèvres rouges. Les joues et le blanc des yeux, aussi. A force de mourir en pleurant.

Erik ne parvenait toujours pas à décider s’il n’arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle parce qu’il avait peur d’être surpris à le regarder, ou pour une autre raison. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, non plus. Mais comme toute cette scène, aussi bouleversante fut-elle, n’avait duré qu’une poignée de secondes, l’opportunité d’être le premier à bouger lui fut volée lorsque Charles releva les yeux vers le miroir pour se regarder, la respiration hachée par les larmes. Il porta la main à la glace, et son visage se contracta de douleur lorsqu’il murmura :

\- Charles… _Mon frère_ … Oh, Charles…

Erik n’eut pas le temps de procéder à l’enregistrement des paroles que le télépathe posa ses yeux sur le haut du miroir et l’aperçut dans le reflet. Il se retourna aussitôt en poussant un happement de surprise.

Erik mit du temps avant de comprendre que c’était Mystique qui se tenait devant lui.

Comment avait-il pu… Charles _ne pouvait plus_ se tenir debout par sa faute. Il… _Comment_ aurait-il pu être dans sa salle de bain autrement que par une pirouette de sa sœur polymorphe ?

Dès qu’elle en eut l’occasion, cette dernière commença à se re-transformer pour reprendre son apparence originelle, horrifiée qu’on ait pu la voir ainsi. Le visage de Charles disparut petit à petit sous une teinte de bleu, dématérialisé. Rêve, dissipé. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Non. Fit Erik en s’approchant de Raven, la dominant d’une tête. Reprends sa forme, si tu veux.

Difficile de voir s'il était parvenu à diluer l'ordre. Mystique déglutit difficilement. Magnéto pouvait voir à présent toutes les striures rouges qui barraient les yeux de la mutante. Ses yeux étaient gonflés aussi, et un coup d’œil vers le lavabo rincé lui indiqua qu’elle avait vomi. Lentement, les traits de son frère remplacèrent les siens. Elle ne s’était pas trompée en entendant la consigne sous la proposition.

\- Je… Commença Charles – Raven – les yeux baissés, c’est plus facile… J’ai moins mal, quand je suis sous sa forme.

La pulpe des doigts d’Erik se posèrent sur sa joue. Puis ce fut sa main. Quel grain de peau lisse, pour un homme. Il leva les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je sais que tu-

\- Ne t’excuse pas. Enjoignit-il d’une voix qu’il trouva trop douce. Ne te justifie pas. J’oublie parfois que tu es jeune.

Il hésita un instant, puis choisit d’être compatissant :

\- Il doit beaucoup te manquer.

C’était la phrase à éviter. Raven, sous les traits de Charles, se remit à pleurer et agrippa le poignet qui tenait sa joue de ses deux mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Erik n’avait jamais vécu pareil ébranlement. Il se demanda rapidement si la scène aurait eu le même effet sur lui si elle avait choisi un vieil homme bedonnant, puis en douta. Mais ce n’était pas physique. C’était encore moins sexuel, _bien sûr_ , Dieu l’en préserve. Mais il se sentait _attiré_  vers cet homme. Ou était-ce par Mystique ?

Rien n'avait plus de sens.

\- Quand je suis seule, je prends sa forme, des fois. Chuchota-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé son calme. Tu m’as surprise alors que j’allais prendre un bain. Mais de toute façon, Emma va rentrer d’une minute à l’autre…

Erik jeta un regard vers la baignoire d’où s’échappaient des volutes de brume chaude dont les circonvolutions fendaient doucement la mousse plus bas.

\- Je — Je… ne veux pas qu’elle sache, pour Charles.

Et... Charles leva vers lui deux yeux embués de larmes, et Erik n’eut d’autre choix que de reculer sa tête. C’était gênant, et le rêve érotique qu’il venait de faire imprégnait toujours son corps avec l’envie de contact humain. La proximité n’aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il d’une voix dont il apprécia la fermeté, Emma n’en saura rien. Et tu vas prendre ton bain. Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre. Déshabille-toi, j’apporte mon casque.

Il eut plus vite fait de faire voler son casque vers eux que Mystique de finir de le regarder avec des lèvres légèrement tremblantes. Erik se retint d’y passer les doigts pour y effacer la moue féminine, et plaça à la place le casque sur la tête de Char– la mutante. C’était la première fois qu’il prêtait son casque à quelqu’un depuis qu’il l’avait ravi à Shaw, et la métamorphe le regardait avec des yeux graves témoignant de la conscience qu'elle en avait.

Raven étouffa un « Merci » dans sa gorge serrée et, quand Erik recula d’un pas, elle fit disparaître un à un gilet, cravate, chemise – Xavier portait-il vraiment autant de couches de vêtements ? – jusqu’à ce que son torse soit visible. Elle fit de même avec le pantalon et les sous-vêtements, forçant Erik à un véritable effort pour ne pas détourner les yeux en raclant sa gorge dans un bruit gêné. Si peu de pudeur. C'était lui qui avait appris à Mystique à ne pas l'être. C’était sans doute la première fois qu’il voyait un homme nu, mis à part les cam–. Finalement, lorsqu’elle lui tourna dos pour entrer dans la baignoire en poussant un léger râle masculin de plaisir, Erik s’autorisa à regarder de nouveau. Charles, casque sur la tête, était enfoncé jusqu’aux lèvres dans l’eau et la mousse. Bien que la tristesse rendait ses yeux plus profonds, Erik devina un petit sourire caché, et il recula jusqu’à sortir de la salle de bain et ne plus voir Charles Xavier, fermant le verrou de l’extérieur d’un mouvement fluide de la main.

Erik dut cependant rapidement se rétablir. En effet, deux minutes seulement après avoir refermé la porte et s’être assis sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il sentit brusquement apparaître dans le château la bague de métal qu’il avait confectionné pour Emma. Comment cacher à une télépathe le fait que l’on veuille lui dissimuler quelque chose ? Erik s’occupa l’esprit avec de la paperasse qui restait sur son bureau. Il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable sans son casque avec Emma dans les parages. Vulnérable…

Il serra les dents un instant lorsque le vrai sens du mot le frappa avec des souvenirs d'enfant.

Le bruit de l’eau s’arrêta. Magnéto attendit cinq minutes de plus puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu’il entendit la porte menant vers la chambre de Raven se refermer. Son casque tronaît religieusement sur le lavabo ; il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour le faire voler jusqu’à sa tête. Une nappe de soulagement descendit aussitôt le long de ses épaules et de son dos : là, il pouvait s’autoriser à penser. Au fait de cacher où il passait certaines de ses nuits, ou de sa conversation avec Bradley, ou son… la… Charles Xavier.

Plus tard.

Il repoussa les milliers de questions qui l’assaillaient pour se tourner vers les coups qui résonnèrent contre sa porte.

\- Entre. Invita-t-il.

Calme, posée, Emma Frost apparut dans sa gloire habituelle. Elle parut aussi gracieuse que d’habitude à Erik, mais une nouvelle fois, il se demanda pour quelle raison il aurait pu penser qu’une mission d’ordre international décoifferait le brushing impeccable de la mutante. Un petit sourire sardonique lui fut offert en guise de bonjour.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j’ai patiemment attendu que tu remettes ton casque avant d’entrer.

\- Parles-tu d’entrer dans mon esprit, Emma, ou uniquement dans la pièce ?

Le sourire devint plus effronté encore, distingué.

\- Les deux, mon cœur. Je tiens trop à recevoir mes points bonus de bonne conduite.

Peut-être que si Emma n’avait pas été aussi froide que lui à l’intérieur, il se serait formalisé des surnoms dont elle l'affublait. Mais il la connaissait maintenant. Emma ne ressentait rien. Magnéto entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Comment s’est passée la mission ?

\- Comme prévu. Répondit-elle platement en retirant ses gants de fourrure blancs. La CIA te recherche toujours. Tu avais raison, ils commençaient mieux définir notre position, j'ai donc… eh bien, fait le nécessaire. En toute discrétion. Ils cherchent maintenant du côté de Berlin, ce qui n’est pas sans poser problème aux autorités allemandes, comme tu t’en doutes déjà.

Devant le silence de Magnéto, elle précisa :

\- J’imagine que tu avais choisi Berlin pour mettre le feu aux poudres, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien sois rassuré, les agents russes et américains se sont tirés dessus comme des lapins près du Mur ce matin pour retrouver ta tête à un million de _Deutschemark_. Je crois que tu as touché une corde sensible des relations internationales.

Erik ne bougea pas de sa chaise de bureau sur laquelle il s’était assis. A défaut de pouvoir entendre ses pensées, Emma était frustrée de ne rien lire sur son visage. Mais elle savait que les plans d’Erik Lehnsherr lui seraient dévoilés tôt ou tard, quand il aurait jugé bon de lui en dire plus que ce qu’elle n’avait dores et déjà deviné. Il se contenta de jeter un œil sur ses papiers, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur elle.

\- C’est un bon début, finit-il par dire, résumant d'une phrase plate tout le travail accompli par Emma ces derniers jours.

Pas qu’elle s’en sentit frustrée. Si Magnéto ne la félicitait pas, c'était parce qu'il la considérait quasiment comme son égal. De plus, elle jouait un plus grand rôle avec lui qu’elle n’en n’avait joué avec Sebastian – puisse-t-il reposer en paix avec des serviteurs à lui en Enfer, pensa-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Elle se retira des appartements de Magnéto avec satisfaction.

 

**XXI**

 

\- Hunf !

\- Hunf !

\- Hunf !

Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Droite.

L’état de dépression du Professeur.

\- Hunf !

Gauche. Droite.

La vie au Manoir maintenant.

Gauche. Droite. Droite.

La vie du Professeur, maintenant.

\- Hunf !

_ERIK LENSHERR._

Gauche. Droite. Droite. Droite. Droite. Droite ! Droite ! Uppercut.

Alex pantela une bonne minute en enlevant ses gants de boxe, et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et coulait sur ses paupières et ses cils. Il réussit à retrouver une respiration régulière au bout de quelques minutes, s’assit sur une machine de musculation, regarda distraitement les derniers va-et-vient du punching-ball dans le vide. C’était ce à quoi ressemblaient la plupart de ses journées, maintenant. A vrai dire, depuis qu’ils étaient revenus de Cuba, le Prof ne lui avait plus donné de leçons en dehors de quelques conseils vagues sur la philosophie de vie qu’il devait adopter pour calmer sa colère. Calmer sa colère. Aujourd’hui, son corps était trop étroit pour la contenir toute pleine. Ça arrivait souvent, quand il réfléchissait trop.

 _Respire profondément, Alex. Visualise une chose que tu aimes._ Il se rappela des conseils du Professeur, et les appliqua en fermant les yeux. Quand il se mit à visualiser les journées au Manoir quand ils étaient encore tous ensemble, il soupira hargneusement, comme pour réprimander son esprit. Oh, lui qui n’était pas très scolaire, ça aurait dû le soulager, de ne plus avoir cours. Sean n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient non plus. C’était pas ça, bordel. Il y avait un putain de truc à propos du Prof. Ce n’était pas la faute du Prof, vraiment. Ce n’était pas sa faute s’il ne croyait plus assez en la vie maintenant pour s’occuper de l’éducation de trois gosses. _Bordel, le mec avait perdu ses jambes !_ Et il tournait en rond dans un Manoir à la fois trop grand pour lui et trop étroit pour son génie, comme un poisson exotique condamné à un bocal. Quoi qu’il ne tournait même plus depuis la nuit où il avait crié dans son lit pour la première fois, à Noël.

Petit à petit, vraiment doucement — glissement d’habitude ou volonté de ne pas les effrayer et de s’effrayer lui-même ? – le Prof avait cessé de descendre tous les après-midis pour leur faire la discussion. Il avait arrêté de prendre tous ses repas, et plus inquiétant encore – son cœur se serra –… il avait arrêté de lire. Il ne lisait plus. Il ne faisait que regarder la forêt par la fenêtre, et Alex se demandait souvent s’il aimerait être un des oiseaux qu’il suivait du regard jusqu’à l’horizon aux murmures d’appel. Souvent cependant, Charles était pris d’une soudaine lucidité, et il descendait les voir pour leur faire la conversation, pour se renseigner sur comment ils allaient et comment ils occupaient leurs journées. Il leur conseillait d’aller s’acheter de nouvelles bandes-dessinées et leur préparait du thé en attendant leur retour, parce qu’il faisait froid dehors. Ça durait quelques heures… L’ombre pâle qu’était devenu son visage quand personne ne regardait revenait vite hanter ses traits autrefois vifs et intelligents. Alex savait comment ça s'appelait.

Comment en vouloir au prof ? C’était _Magnéto_ le coupable ! Si leur vie craignait autant maintenant – mais même si elle craint je n’abandonnerais jamais le Professeur moi, _salopard_  –, c’était _sa_ faute. Cette _ordure_! Qui lui avait laissé croire qu’il était leur père ! _Non_ , il n’avait plus qu’un père à présent. Charles. Et il  _mourrait_ en essayant de retrouver cette pourriture qui tuait encore le Prof après son départ !

Alex se rendit soudain compte qu’il était debout. Que ses poings tremblaient, et que les jointures en étaient blanches.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux en entendant dans sa tête l’un des cris agonisants que le télépathe avait poussé la deuxième fois qu’il avait eu une crise d’angoisse.

« Erik ! _Erik !_ »

Bon Dieu… Que cet enfoiré ne revienne _jamais_ ici.

 

**XXII**

 

Une nuit, comme les autres. Comme une autre « Nuit », où Magnéto n’était pas rentré. La conscience de faire la chose adéquate lui donna le courage de s’élancer hors du château, subrepticement, dans le silence ô froid et relatif de la nuit. Elle resta furtive, lorsque des bêtes sauvages s’arrêtèrent pour tourner leur gueule rugissante vers elle. Vers le vide. Elle était déjà loin, dans un arbre, derrière un tronc, en train de voler. Elle ne put profiter de la sensation de liberté et d’harmonie infinie qu’elle ressentait à virevolter parmi les fantômes des feuilles des arbres. (Le sol était froid par la neige ; les troncs, humides de la pluie d’il y avait quelques heures, elle posa la main sur son ventre tiède). Non, Mystique ne put profiter de la sensation de liberté et d’harmonie infinie, parce que son inquiétude avait pris le pas sur le reste. Tant pis s’il la gronderait pour l’avoir suivi, tant pis. Elle suivait les traces de pas d’Erik presque effacées par le vent. Elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Au loin, un énorme bruit de métal retentit et elle accéléra, bondissant d’arbre en arbre, ralentissant à peine sa course pour poser le pied sur un appui.

Et brusquement, le vent s’arrêta et elle arriva à une clairière de roses et de neige face à Erik.

Elle resta pétrifiée en hoquetant d'effroi en comprenant tout. Brusquement.

 

**XXIII**

 

\- Bonne nuit; Professeur !

\- Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à vous, répondit Charles avec un demi-sourire en regardant les trois adolescents qui l’avaient accompagné jusqu’à sa chambre. Dormez-bien, demain on s’attaque au déblaiement de la neige devant le Manoir.

Sean, Alex et Hank firent tous trois demi-tour pour disparaître dans le couloir menant au salon, et qui les conduirait à l’étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres. La sienne – il avait jusqu'alors gardé la même, la provisoire, celle qu'il habitait depuis qu’il était en fauteuil. Charles ignorait si ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne reprenne sa véritable chambre, ou s’il l’avait voulu ainsi. Après tout, il n'aurait plus jamais là même vie que le Charles d'il y avait quelques mois. Et celle-ci était bien plus insonorisée que celle à l’étage…

Est-ce que cela recommencerait cette nuit ? Charles se posait la question tous les soirs. Un long frisson glacé traînant, errant, langoureux et insidieux, alarmant. Sur sa nuque. Dans ses doigts engourdis qui boutonnaient sa chemise de pyjama. Sa tempe. Charles l’ignorait avec un sourire factice, des paroles en l’air à lui-même. Mais aussitôt qu’il se couchait il y pensait : est-ce que cela recommencerait cette nuit ?

Il ne savait comment se sentir quant à l’expérience qui s’était produite par deux fois déjà.

Terrifié. Terreur de la douleur.

Cependant, comme toutes les autres nuits, Charles finit par s’endormir… et par fermer les yeux, lentement… Apercevoir les mains d’Erik. Cligner des yeux avec inconfort. Les fermer de nouveau, apercevoir une tour. De métal. Rouge. Parce que du sang coule sur mes yeux.

Ça recommençait.

\- Non ! Étouffa Charles en regardant le plafond avec conviction, le cœur battant à la chamade. Pour l'amour du ciel, Erik.

 _Je ne suis pas là-bas, je ne suis pas là-bas_ … Et ensuite, si.

Charles se mit à crier.

Et les spasmes suivirent dans la seconde. Parce qu’Erik n’est toujours pas mort, malgré toute cette souffrance. A répétition. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite lorsqu’il aperçut ses poignets décharnés et exsangues. Et noirs, dans la nuit, à cause des veines qui ont éclatées. Charles hurle, serrant les poings. L’angoisse, la peur fatale de faire exploser ses propres vaisseaux. D’être en Erik lorsqu’il mourra bientôt. Parce qu’il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps.

 _Si,_ contredit Erik, _je vais y arriver. Il le faut._

Et il dévoile ses dents serrées sous la concentration et la douleur pour soulever un bloc de métal en haut de sa construction mégalomane. Cinquante mètres plus haut que la dernière fois.

_Erik ! Arrête, arrête !_

_Ne crie pas. Ne pleure pas. Pourquoi souffres-tu,_ Charles Xavier? _Quel genre de traître es-tu pour souffrir en mon nom ?_

La voix, tranchante comme un couteau, et Charles se cambra de douleur dans son lit.

_Je t’en supplie, il faut que tu arrêtes cette folie._

Le supplice s’étend alors jusque dans l’esprit d’Erik, qui est furieux. De la colère. De la rage. De la peine et de l’injustice. Des remords. Et de la _FUREUR_. La peau se craquelle sur ses anciens sillons ouverts, pointillés mortuaires. Et le bloc va plus haut, mais Erik ferme les yeux en criant sous l’effort.

Parce que son esprit déchiqueté valse soudainement sur une musique de variété française. La voix d’Edith Piaf couvre les hurlements de panique de Charles. Frénétiques. Il connaît cette chanson. Ils connaissent cette chanson. Oh. Malvenue nostalgie. Déchirant notre esprit tronqué. Des flashs l’assaillent depuis l’esprit d’Erik. Il s’étouffe en les voyant.

Un air, un sourire, le sien.

Une chaleur, un échiquier, ses doigts.

De l’eau, et puis l’océan d’un regard qui lui appartient.

Tout cela tourne, et tourne autour d’Erik qui paraît sourire de joie à travers son rictus d’agonie. Les souvenirs s’accrochent sur les épines du jardin de roses blanches qui l’entourent jusqu’à la forêt, puis s’envolent, reviennent, s’agrandissent, «  _J_ _e m’appelle Charles Xavier, je suis comme vous »_ , puis fusent et s’éclatent dans la neige _, « C’est toi qui m’as fait ça, Erik »_ , font trembler ses mains (lesquelles ? Les siennes ou les miennes au Manoir ?), font se déformer son corps sous la démence (lequel ?), ENCORE, hurle l’esprit affamé d’Erik. Charles croit qu’il va mourir, qu’il est devenu fou à force de se débattre sur son lit avec sa moitié de corps, lorsque soudain…

Il se voit lui-même debout en face d’Erik.

Erik le voit aussi, instantanément, dès qu’il apparaît dans le clair de lune et la douce luminosité de la neige immaculée. Elle est blanche, loin d’Erik. Le sourire de ce dernier se fige, fane, se tord. Le corps de Charles progresse doucement parmi les roses blanches, mais efficacement. On dirait qu’il n’a pas peur. De lui, d’Erik.

Charles sait qu'il est en train de basculer dans la folie. Ça ne peut pas être réel.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, mon ami. Dit l’apparition lorsqu’elle est assez près pour se faire entendre, mais elle continue de s’approcher en l’hypnotisant du regard, souriant.

Maintenant, ses chaussures s'enfoncent dans le sang, et les épines accrochent son pantalon. Le cœur d’Erik s’affole lorsqu’il perd presque le contrôle de son chef-d’œuvre de métal, et ses mains se durcissent devant lui pour maintenir sa construction en place.

\- S’il te plaît, Erik. Ecoute-moi, mon ami, il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça, tu ne peux pas entreprendre cette tâche tout seul. Laisse-moi t’aider, Erik.

Les traits de ce Charles sont froncés maintenant, d’inquiétude énervée. Il est en colère, ou paniqué.

\- _Erik._ Insiste-t-il, impérieux, les poings serrés.

Qui est cet homme en face d’Erik dont Charles ne partage pas la conscience mais qui lui ressemble ? Il se tient en face du mutant, qui ne le regarde plus. Erik est en train de s’assourdir au monde. Le son de la destruction flirte avec celui de la solitude dans ses oreilles.

 _Charles Xavier…_ Entend-il tout de même penser Erik lorsque le métal grince et menace de tomber sur sa tête.

Et soudain, Charles se voit lui-même en train de saisir la mâchoire d’Erik pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne avec désespoir. Son cœur, à Westchester, saute à l’unisson avec celui d’Erik. Puis s’arrête, à l’unisson. Les pensées défilent dans l’esprit de Lehnsherr. _Charles… Charles ! Je… Pourquoi ? Douleur, sang. Solitude. Solitude._ Les lèvres de Charles sont brasier, à Westchester, et sa poitrine, électrique. Le baiser est immobile, fort, et au bout d’un moment, les bras d’Erik s’amollissent et ses mains restent avec hésitation en parabole autour de la taille de ce Charles. Leur cœur saute, s’arrête. A l’unisson. 

Charles reprend sa respiration avec difficulté, à Westchester — avec lui, avec Erik. Qui perd conscience sur sa bouche.

La clairière autour d’eux est intime et silencieuse. Le froid a depuis longtemps cristallisé les roses — Blanches, roses, rouges. Noires. Autour de leur baiser, toutes les roses sont noires. Pourquoi les roses blanches sont-elles celles qui leur sont les plus éloignées ?

Erik… Tu parles à la lune les soirs comme ceux-ci. Et elle te répond que je suis un rayon de nuit pour ton âme rouge. Laisse-moi, laisse-moi en paix, tu m'as tout pris. Est-ce que la fraîcheur de mon obscurité t’apaise, au moins ? Ou est-ce que les cris que je pousse depuis les tréfonds de ma gorge déchirée te donnent envie de mourir ? Nous ne formons plus qu’une symbiose maintenant. A cet instant où nous touchons nos esprits. Tout de suite, tu pourrais mordre mes lèvres si tu le voulais. Du sang un peu moins noir roulerait sur les pétales des roses. Mais c’est tout ce que tu désires n’est-ce pas — la fin.

Prends-moi  
avec toi, quand tu iras.

Car mes roses à moi aussi sont noires depuis Cuba.

Erik est immobile, bien qu’un brin de vent fasse bientôt se presser leur deux corps. Puis un zoom arrière s’offre au télépathe qui observe toute la scène. Qui observe son propre visage changer petit à petit dans les bras d’Erik pour celui de sa sœur Raven. Maintenant c’est sa propre sœur qu’Erik embrasse éperdument et finit par tenir contre lui dans ce champ de roses, les yeux fermés.

Charles se remet à hurler à plein poumons. Son crâne va exploser.

 


	9. Chapter 9

  **XXIV**

 

Trébucher. Avant le succès, par l'ennemi. 

Entre la colère et le calme total.

Les limbes de l'entre-monde sont constellés du timbre de ta voix.

As-tu aimé jouer, Charles ? Penses-tu m'avoir vaincu en me tuant ? Mais où étaient tes cris quand tu as déposé les armes contre ma bouche ? Tu as une façon si particulière de conclure cette partie.

Je fais des rêves où l'on s'affronte aux échecs en dissertant sur les marches du mémorial de Lincoln, sous le regard de marbre d'un de vos pères abolitionnistes. Ce soir, la neige noie cette vision de folie. Peut-être connais-tu la règle du pat. Peut-être sais-tu que, plutôt que d'autoriser le suicide du roi, la partie est déclarée nulle lorsqu'aucun coup légal ne peut plus être joué. 

 

**XXV**

 

Que faire ? Avec un gémissement d’effort, Raven traîna un peu plus loin le corps inerte de Magnéto, les enfonçant davantage dans la forêt.

Quand, quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait compris qu'Erik ne se réveillerait pas de l'inconscience dans laquelle il était tombé, l’angoisse l’avait surprise, expirant lentement sa mise en garde mortuaire contre sa nuque tel un violeur. Elle devait à présent le traîner dans les bois toute seule jusqu’au château. Et vite. Magnéto avait perdu bien trop de sang. Elle était effroyablement seule dans ces bois aux silhouettes noires, et pas assez forte pour faire ça rapidement. Où était Azazel quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Un craquement retentit dans l'effrayante pénombre sur sa gauche, et elle pivota sur la plante de ses pieds pour se tourner face au bruit, mais — plus rien. _Vite_ , une idée, une idée, une aide, n’importe laquelle. Ils étaient encore bien trop loin du château. Elle ne pouvait laisser Erik ici le temps d’aller chercher de l’aide avec toutes les bêtes qui rôdaient.

Elle finit par déboucher sur une clairière. Sa poitrine se serra, froideur, peur, lorsqu’elle revit en pleine lune l’état dans lequel se trouvait Erik.

 _Il va mourir,_ pensa-t-elle avec effroi pour la centième fois. Véritable toile d’araignée sanguinaire, les poignets de Magnéto étaient ouverts jusqu’aux bras sous son col roulé noir en des dizaines de lacérations fissurées. Le sang, lui, avait giclé et coulé partout sur son corps dans sa chute. Pas un endroit n’était épargné, sauf son visage, qui était droit et fort, et étrangement reposé — mais _si_ pâle.

En le voyant dans cette clairière de roses, Raven avait aussitôt fait confiance à son instinct, elle avait aussitôt _su_. Faire entendre raison à Erik était devenu _vital_ , mais détourner son attention avait été la meilleure chance de Raven. Sous le coup de la panique, elle s’était transformée en Charles. Qui de mieux placé que son frère pour capter l’attention d’Erik ? Charles avait échoué à l'arrêter à Cuba, mais si une personne aurait eu cette influence sur Erik, ç'aurait bien été lui.

Elle continua à traîner le corps du mutant par les chevilles en débouchant avec dépit sur une nouvelle clairière. 

Mais voilà, Magnéto ne l’avait pas écoutée lorsqu’elle lui avait ordonné d’arrêter. Suivant son intuition, cédant à l'urgence, elle lui avait donc pris la bouche dans l’espoir de le choquer assez pour qu’il perde pied. Ce qui avait marché. La tiédeur immobile des lèvres d'Erik recouvrait encore les siennes.

A l’orée de la lisière des bois desquels ils venaient de sortir - un autre bruit, furtif, fantôme, et Mystique plissa les yeux une seconde. Rien. Une désagréable sensation dressa les écailles de sa nuque.

Pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, Magnéto était tombé dans le coma. Brusquement, sans un bruit, comme une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils invisibles. L'énorme, l'étrange amas de métal s'était effondré aussitôt dans la direction opposée, faisant craqueler les branches et les troncs des arbres sur plus de cinquante mètres, faisant gronder la terre et s'enfuir les animaux. Elle s’était mise au sol et l’avait supplié de revenir à lui. Sans résultat.

Haletante, Raven s’arrêta une seconde et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le visage partiellement dissimulé par ses épais cheveux roux tombant en cascade autour de sa tête. Stupide Erik ! Elle s’autorisa un sanglot rageur en caressant le bas de son ventre dans un geste qui était devenu instinctif. Ils avaient beau être à découvert dans cet endroit, il n’y avait aucun signe d’une personne humaine qui pourrait les aider. _Stupide Erik !_

\- Debout ! Intima-t-elle en lui administrant une gifle qui trembla autant que sa voix. Magnéto ! Debout !  _Erik_ , réveille-toi !

Elle n’y arriverait jamais à temps. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Il, oh, il allait...

Elle était à genoux, les yeux fixés dans l’herbe, lorsqu’une paire de bottes apparut tout à coup dans son champ de vision embué. Qu... Dans un battement de cœur raté qui sectionna sa respiration irrégulière, son regard jaune flancha et se releva farouchement. Une silhouette se découpait nettement dans la nuit claire. Mais, avant même qu’elle n’ait pu bondir en arrière pour se protéger, ou qu'elle n'ait pu balayer le sol d'un coup de pied circulaire qui aurait fait trébuché l'intrus, son esprit la maintint en place, comme tétanisé.

Elle jura dans un souffle.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était surprenant. Tellement, qu'il forçait en Mystique un sentiment proche de la crainte ou de la fraternité. Ce qui lui sauta d'abord à l'esprit, ce furent les yeux bleus. Vifs, intelligents, ils étaient la seule partie de son corps à ne pas être recouverte par la combinaison blanche striée de bandes noires qui le recouvrait de pied en cap. Deux traits noirs sortaient notamment de sous la longue veste blanche qu'il portait cintrée, pour monter jusqu’à l’arête de son nez sur son masque et encadrer un regard en amande.

Elle rêvait. Cet étranger était soit mutant, soit irréel. 

L'homme s’agenouilla devant Mystique avec une telle grâce féline que, d'instinct, elle releva un probable entraînement aux arts martiaux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que, sous sa veste, sa ceinture était garnie d’armes à feu, mais les yeux de l’inconnu la rappelèrent vite à l’ordre : impérieux, hypnotiques, ils commandaient l'air de leur précision d'aigle de proie, et leur compassion fronçait légèrement ses sourcils bruns.

\- Je m’appelle Fantomex. Dit-il à travers le masque de son costume, d'une voix surprenante de flegme. Mais tu peux m’appeler Jean-Philippe, puisque je suis Français.

Dans une situation normale, elle aurait aspergé ce tordu de gaz au poivre.

\- _Fantomex_ ça a quand même plus de classe… Se retrouva cependant à rétorquer Mystique, et elle se maudit de ne jamais réussir à contrôler sa langue.

Charles aurait eu une crise cardiaque en la voyant engager la conversation avec ce genre d'allumés. Surtout quand la vie d'Erik... Suivant ses pensées, les yeux de l’inconnu, de  _Fantomex_ , se posèrent sur le corps inanimé devant eux. Il reprit, et Raven ne put s’empêcher de fixer l’endroit d’où il parlait — ses lèvres dessinées et fines qui remuaient sous le masque — et qui étouffait un peu le son de sa voix :

\- Tu as besoin d’aide, cet homme perd beaucoup de sang. Je vous ai suivi.

 _J'en étais sûre_ , pensa-t-elle. Il la regarda de nouveau, la giflant de son attention, lui laissant juste l’occasion de se remémorer le nombre de fois où elle avait eu l’impression que quelqu’un les observait, et continua :

\- Je n’ai pas pour habitude de proposer ça aux mineures mais : mon vaisseau n’est pas loin d’ici, si tu montes dedans avec moi je pourrai t’aider.

\- Un… un vaisseau ? Fut la seule chose qu’elle parvint à articuler en haussant des sourcils incrédules.

Il ne manquerait plus que cet homme soit un pervers, et cette fois elle aurait vraiment touché le fond. La dérision dans sa voix, néanmoins, avait eu pour effet inattendu de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Oui, un vaisseau. Pas tout à fait comme votre imaginaire du vaisseau spatial, même si je peux voyager dans l’espace avec. Je suis un mutant, clarifia-t-il, tout comme toi. 

Ah, songea-t-elle en sentant ses épaules nouées se détendre légèrement, au moins un point qui faisait sens dans cette nuit d'enfer.

\- Un mutant, et un cyborg aussi, à vrai dire. Reprit-il, avant de ne voir Raven reculer promptement. Non, attends ! Nom de... Crois-moi, votre folklore a une connotation bien plus apocalyptique que la réalité. Viens, suis-moi, donne-moi ta main, laisse-moi te montrer. Ne perds pas de temps.

Malgré son effroyable rapidité, Raven fut surprise de constater combien la main gantée s'empara de la sienne avec délicatesse pour la faire se lever. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager (et répliquer qu'elle n'était _pas_ une enfant), Fantomex appliqua leur main jointe sur son cœur battant — et chaud, _vivant_. Un cyborg... Qu'était-ce censé être ?  _Peu importe, du moment qu'il m'aide à sauver Erik._

Un étranger qui lui faisait toucher son corps en pleine forêt, elle aurait tout vécu. Il relâcha sa main.

\- Maintenant, tu sais. Donc crois-moi lorsque je t'assure qu'il n'y aura pas d'aliens dans ce que tu vas voir arriver.

\- Juré ? Railla-t-elle pour se donner une contenance, et les yeux de Fantomex se réchauffèrent à entendre son espièglerie tremblotante.

\- Juré, répondit-il d'une voix suave, détends-toi, tu as déjà été très courageuse d’apporter ce mutant jusque-là alors que tu portes un enfant.

La surprise emboutit le plexus solaire d'un coup traître. Le sang de Mystique se glaça un instant, mais Fantomex, qui s’était relevé pour scruter le ciel, ne vit pas son expression. Comment... Comment cet homme savait-il ? Elle qui avait si bien protégé son secret. Elle n'en n’avait pas été sûre. Jusqu’à maintenant.

Mystique caressait son ventre pensivement, souriante dans la nuit, quand la forêt se coucha sous le souffle d’un gigantesque engin qui se posa au sol en vrombissant. La machine – le _vaisseau, oh Seigneur c'est un vaisseau spatial_ – se redimensionna sous ses yeux en quelque chose de plus petit. Ses yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent. _Sauver Erik,_ susurra sa conscience épuisée, _il faut sauver Erik._ Déjà, elle était debout, la main toujours tenue par celle de Fantomex.

\- Elle s’appelle E.V.A., se contenta-t-il de dire mystérieusement, et il contourna Mystique pour aller chercher Magnéto en le soulevant comme s’il n’avait guère pesé plus qu'un enfant, avant de le ramener à l’intérieur du vaisseau.

Raven se précipita à sa suite. Elle resta sur les talons de Fantomex lorsqu’elle considéra autour d’elle l'intérieur futuriste de la machine volante avec des yeux ébahis. Elle se croyait en plein rêve. Fantomex posa un Erik toujours inconscient sur une table et alla chercher quelque chose tout en ordonnant à personne en particulier :

\- E.V.A., mets-toi en marche vers le château dans lesquels résident les mutants, s’il te plaît.

« Bien, Fantomex. » Répondit une voix féminine aux intonations électroniques.

\- Sais-tu où j’ai placé les échantillons sanguins de l’Arme X ? Demanda-t-il lorsque la machine se fut envolée, dans une secousse infime, vibrante et qui serait passée inaperçu si Mystique n'était pas consciente de la folie du moment qu'elle était en train de vivre.

 _C’est comme prendre l’avion, c’est comme prendre l’avion_ … Se rassura-t-elle.

« Je te conseillerais plutôt ceux d’Archangel, nous ne savons pas encore si le facteur auto-guérisseur de l’Arme X est contenue dans son sang dans ce monde. »

_Un avion qui parle, un avion qui parle…_

\- Tu as raison. Conclut Fantomex, et il se saisit de deux fioles contenant un liquide rouge foncé.

Déjà, la machine se posait (un simple soupir des moteurs) lorsqu’il se dirigea vers la mutante qui affichait un air à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et la perte de connaissance imminente.

\- E.V.A. et moi possédons une connexion télépathique sans précédent, expliqua-t-il, mais il y a en effet des milliards de choses que tu ignores sur l’univers. Le plus important, c’est ceci : ces fioles (il désigna les deux tubes avec emphase) contiennent le sang d’un très jeune mutant qui dispose d’un facteur auto-guérisseur. Je vais faire une transfusion à ton ami avant de vous déposer et de repartir.

Raven ouvrit la bouche, confuse, puis décida d'avertir simplement :

\- Je crois qu'Erik ne supportera pas qu’on insère une aiguille dans son corps. Il contrôle le métal, et…

Si elle ne dit rien, ses yeux étaient maladroitement tombés sur le tatouage infligé par les Nazis et qui ornait lugubrement l'avant-bras gauche de Magnéto. C’était... la première fois qu’elle le voyait. La nausée grimpa jusqu’à sa gorge. Son regard attira celui de Fantomex. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, se contenta-t-il alors d’assurer, je peux lui administrer par voie orale. E.V.A. ?

« Sur ta droite. »

\- Merci. 

Manipulant la tête d'Erik pour lui faire avaler avec un peu d'eau le cachet rouge qu'il venait de glisser entre ses lèvres, Fantomex dirigea son regard vers Raven et prit dans ses bras le corps inanimé pour le conduire et le déposer à l'extérieur, près du château. Inquiète, Raven accéléra le pas pour observer l'état d'Erik. Elle resta bouche bée.

Ruisselante d'un sang nacré par la lumière de la lune qui tâchait l'herbe haute de rayons d'argent, la chair blessée était en train de se reconstituer et de cicatriser sous ses yeux.

\- Ton ami est sauvé. Confirma Fantomex, faisant déferler la première vague écrasante de soulagement dans l'esprit de Raven. Mais il n’allait pas mourir, pas cette nuit. Il en était cependant beaucoup plus proche que les deux autres fois.

Le mutant était conscient du regard perçant de la métamorphe dans son dos.

\- Tu étais là. Constata-t-elle, et c’était comme si elle hésitait à mettre une accusation grondante dans sa voix émaillée de reconnaissance. Pourquoi n’as-tu rien fait les autres fois ? Magnéto va mal, il — il a besoin...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, furieuse en son cœur, malade de frustration. Toute cette mascarade n'avait été que de la poudre aux yeux. La douleur lancinante de Magnéto avait irradié de sa peau bien avant qu'elle ne s'approche assez pour l'embrasser sous la forme de Charles. Ils étaient tous malheureux à se terrer ici, et damné soit Erik de ne pas le reconnaître !

\- La vie des Hommes est façonnée par les buts qu'ils poursuivent. Retire-le leur, et vois comme ils s'éteignent en perdant l'étincelle qui les guide. Qui suis-je pour penser que la vie de ce mutant vaut plus que ce qu'il cherche ? Ce n'est pas à toi de juger des rêves des Hommes, n'oublie jamais ça. Et puis...

Il se releva, s’époussetant d'un geste, et se tourna vers la jeune femme bleue.

\- Tu n’étais pas là, les autres fois.

Malgré elle, ou sans tenter de s'y opposer, Raven se sentit soudainement aspirée par le charisme de l’homme qui lui faisait face et qui la forçait à lever le menton pour soutenir son regard. D’une corpulence moyenne et bien bâti, oiseau, athlète, il la dominant par sa taille. Elle ne dit rien. Sa vie sentimentale était déjà bien compliquée. Elle n’allait pas rajouter un quatrième homme à la liste.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu ? Murmura-t-il.

L'espace autour d'eux se réduisit jusqu'à imploser. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux, soulignés par le contraste frappant  de son costume blanc et des traits noirs encadrant ses iris bleus. Ça avait un charme mystérieux qui la suspendait hors du cours raisonnable du temps.

\- Je m’appelle Mystique.

\- Mystique.

C'était l'intonation la plus intime, la plus révérencieuse qu'il avait offerte de sa voix. Il rompit cet intense contact visuel pour jeter un regard à son vaisseau derrière elle, puis lui tendit les fioles de sang.

\- Tiens, je te les donne. Ces échantillons sont très rares — si je te disais où je me les suis procurées tu t'affolerais. Utilise-les uniquement dans des cas extrêmes.

\- Merci. J’veux dire, pour tout. Vraiment. Bafouilla-t-elle, consciente de l'inadéquation de simples mots face au sauvetage de la vie d'Erik.

Il ne répondit pas et, quand il amorça un geste pour se retourner, les mots échappèrent des lèvres de Mystique sans qu’elle ne veuille les contrôler :

\- Ne pars pas tout de suite.

L’homme s’immobilisa, tentant de résister à sa nature première. Mais malgré tout, Fantomex restait un voleur, et tout depuis la peau de saphir de Mystique à ses yeux de gemmes aux reflets mordorées appelaient au larcin.

Alors, il s’empara d’elle toute entière en commençant par ses lèvres.

 

**XXVI**

 

_« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Mystique. Peu importe où tu te trouveras sur Terre. »_

_« Mais je ne peux pas rejoindre votre équipe de mutants, aussi fondée soit votre cause. J’ai tant d’autres choses à faire. »_

Un mois complet avait passé depuis l’interlude de cette nuit noire et sanglante où elle avait rencontré Fantomex. Mystique n’en n’avait parlé à personne. La seule personne à qui elle aurait été susceptible d’en parler aurait été Erik mais, lorsqu’il s'était réveillé avec la mutante à son chevet, il était resté hermétiquement fermé sur les événements qui s’étaient produits cette nuit-là. Cette dernière avait récolté une colère froide et maîtrisée pour seule récompense : les yeux clairs d'Erik avaient vrombi de reproches cinglants et fiers, s'écriant d'un regard «  _Tu m’as suivi, de quel droit ?_  ». Par la suite, il avait préféré le silence. Eviter de parler de ce qu’il s’était passé est un recours fréquent pour les égos brûlés.

Elle ne s’était _évidemment_ pas aventurée non plus à discuter avec lui du baiser qu’ils avaient échangé. En ayant pris la forme de son frère. Oui, c’était, peut-être, un peu _trop_ en faire contre les tabous régissant les conventions sociales.

 

_« Ton frère Charles, avait-il demandé platement à Raven un soir où il lui avait de nouveau prêté son casque pour qu'elle pleure dans la salle de bain, il aime les échecs, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Mystique avait relevé les yeux vers le mutant qui se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, les mains croisées dans son dos. Pourquoi cette question ? Comment... Erik pouvait-il s’en souvenir après la perte de sa mémoire ? Elle avait fini de sécher les cheveux de Charles avec une serviette chaude tout en répondant de sa voix à l’accent anglais cultivé :_

_\- Oui. Les échecs, les jeux de stratégie, les bouquins… Je les cachais tous quand nous étions enfants pour qu'il accepte de jouer à des jeux moins guindés._

_Erik avait légèrement tourné son menton vers son épaule, signe qu’il écoutait._

_\- Et ça fonctionnait ?_

_Les mains solides et délicates de son frère serrées autour la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son cou, Raven avait souri avec affection à l'évocation du souvenir. Une fragile boule de chaleur se diffusa dans sa poitrine. Ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas prétendre que Charles n'existait pas, qu'ils l'avaient tué, de simplement parler de lui._

_\- Pas spécialement… Parce qu’il était dans tous les cas toujours d’accord pour me faire plaisir. Au fond, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse me refuser._

_Elle l'avait détesté il y avait quelques mois. Comme on déteste sa famille au moment de prendre son envol. Mais elle l'aimait tellement._

_\- Il était bon avec toi. Avait lentement remarqué Erik._

_\- Charles ?! S’était-elle exclamée soudain avec un grand sourire orgueilleux. Charles est bon avec tout le monde !_

_Elle avait ri ensuite, sous la forme de son frère toujours, et la poitrine d’Erik s’était serrée en entendant le rire d’un homme qu’il ne connaissait plus,_   _mais apprenait contre ses instincts à laisser entrer de nouveau dans sa tête, partiellement, avec des indices — des indices aux contradictions étranges. Il y avait tellement de fierté dans la voix de Mystique. Cela était-il donc vrai ? Charles Xavier avait-il été « bon » en lui effaçant la mémoire ?_

_Erik avait maîtrisé sa voix autant que possible lorsqu’il s’était de nouveau tourné vers le paysage au manteau monochrome pour dire :_

_\- Si cela te fait du bien de jouer à être ton frère, tu peux, avec moi. »_

 

Cette fois-là avait été la première fois qu’il lui avait parlé de Charles.

Depuis, de temps en temps, Mystique venait prendre son bain sous la forme de son frère, juste un peu plus régulièrement. Elle avait le sentiment que, bien que la mémoire de Magnéto ait été effacée par la _harpie_ , Erik se sentait un peu plus… un peu moins… quelque chose. Elle ne savait quoi exactement, mais quelque chose en son comportement changeait lorsqu’il était en présence de _Charles_. Peut-être cherchait-il une réponse. Peut-être la trouvait-il en Charles.

Et, si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer ce qu'Emma avait fait, elle n'allait certainement pas lui barrer la route.

Cependant, Mystique avait rapidement dû se préoccuper de ses propres problèmes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les entraînements ne décroissaient pas en intensité, et Emma ne la ménageait pas en ce qui la concernait. Elle aurait enduré la malveillance de la blonde aigrie qui corsait chaque fois un peu plus ses exercices si elle n’avait pas pris en considération le bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Elle ignorait si Emma savait. Mystique dut également redoubler d’ingéniosité pour ne plus se battre contre Magnéto — dont les plaies s’étaient refermées grâce au sang donné par Fantomex, et ne se rouvrirent plus.

Non, la tâche la plus dure pour Mystique était sans doute de côtoyer Azazel. Leur idylle — à peine ça, tellement plus bref — lui avait montré qu’elle ne trouverait rien d’autre que du dédain et de la raillerie de la part du mutant, et elle préférait porter seule (et élever seule) leur enfant plutôt que de l’exposer à un père qui ne l’aimerait pas. Elle pensa à l’enfance de Charles soudain, et caressa amoureusement son ventre.

 _Je vais t'aimer_ , pensa-t-elle,  _je vais t'aimer tellement fort._

 

**XXVII**

 

Ce fut par une belle journée de février où le soleil gorgé de lumière réchauffait à peine l’air hivernal que Magnéto les réunit dans le grand salon du château. Les rayons du soleil passaient au travers des grandes baies vitrées et léchaient courageusement le sol de pierre à leurs pieds. Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur. Sauf Magnéto, bien sûr, évidemment.

Il se plaça devant eux et les rires se turent en sourires silencieux pour écouter ce que le chef de leur expédition avait à dire. De temps en temps, ils se réunissaient ainsi. Cette fois, c’était sûrement pour faire le débriefing de leur retour explosif dans le monde des humains qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Les pouvoirs de Magnéto s'étaient développés. Mais les leurs également. Ils avaient fait face à un contingent de CRS et disparu sans essuyer de perte. Un bras sur l'appui-tête, Mystique prit ses aises dans le fauteuil après s’être remémorée cette épique apparition. Nul doute que l’on parlerait d’eux partout dans le monde bientôt. Magnéto devait être fier d’eux. En tout cas, Mystique était non peu fière d’elle-même. Il y avait un an, elle n’aurait même pas pu se défendre sous sa véritable forme si un lourdaud l’avait agressée dans une ruelle.

Erik s’était placé devant eux et les rires s'étaient tus en sourires silencieux pour écouter ce que le chef de leur expédition avait à dire. De temps en temps, ils se réunissaient ainsi. Cette fois, c’était sûrement pour faire le débriefing de leur retour explosif dans le monde des humains.

Les yeux des mutants quittèrent distraitement l'éternel casque magenta de Magnéto pour se poser sur ses lèvres satisfaites lorsqu’il annonça sans préambule :

\- On retourne en Amérique. 

 


End file.
